El pacto
by Acuinipuini
Summary: AU. Luego de cientos de clausulas, James Potter desea dejar en claro que solo estarán unidos por eso, y ella, no se opone. ¿La única petición de Lily Evans? Que se llame Harry.
1. Ella

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.k. Rowling No hago esto con maldad ni con fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella<strong>

Cansada de esperar, la última solución en la lista que había confeccionado meses atrás se hizo tan visible que incluso daba la impresión de estar subrayada con resaltador y no tachada con lápiz negro.

No podía creer que estuviese tomándolo en cuenta.

Se mordió el labio y sus ojos se centraron en el papel arrugado y gastado que su compañera de trabajo le había entregado tiempo atrás.

Quizás debería aprender a cerrar la boca, así no se encontraría en esa situación, a punto de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Tomó su móvil y marcó con cuidado. Fuera, la lluvia de otoño mojaba la tranquila calle de ese barrio residencial en el sur de Londres.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora y la garganta, seca, resultaba terriblemente sofocante.

― _¿Hola?_

Las cosquillas en el estomago le dieron un fuerte tirón mientras sus manos sudadas, jugaban con la punta del periódico que había estado leyendo.

Tenía tanto miedo pero...

Dios, solo él sabía cuánto deseaba cumplir su objetivo.

Tener a alguien que se preocupase por ella sin importar qué, ni el cuándo, siquiera el donde. Alguien que recurriese a su lado de necesitarlo o viceversa.

Alguien a quien amar, y, aunque sonase estúpido, por el cual morir.

¿Que tenia para perder con esa llamada?

Todo.

Pero esa respuesta valía para lo que ganaría también.

¡Al diablo!

Nada en su vida fue como lo planeó y ya era hora que tomara las cosas bajo su propia supervisión e hiciese lo que quisiese. Dejaría de quejarse y se comportaría como la mujer decidida que habitaba en alguna parte de su ser.

_Quien no arriesga no gana_ ¿No?

― _¿Hola?__―_volvió a insistir la voz del otro lado de la línea.

― ¿James Potter?

― _Si. Él habla._

― Mi nombre es Lily Evans. Josephine Marx me dio su número. ― hizo una leve pausa. ― Si la propuesta aún está en pie...me gustaría tener un hijo con usted.

Continuará

* * *

><p>Lo sé, lo sé. Es jodidamente corto, pero me gustaría saber su opinión. La historia hace rato me esta golpeando en la musa ¿Les interesa?<p>

¡Muchos beshos a todos y cuídense!

Grisel


	2. Él

**Él**

Era de esas personas que lo tenían todo, literalmente, y lo que no poseía, siempre llegaba a sus manos por otros medios tal vez no tan convencionales.

Le gustaba la buena vida y los lujos, no era presuntuoso, pero evidentemente no tenía problemas en cambiar de auto si se aburría del color. Con propiedades a lo largo de la costa mediterránea, pasaba la mayoría de del tiempo viajando y absorbiendo la cultura y raíces de otros lugares. Era un pasatiempo, uno que al igual que las mujeres, ya se había convertido en algo no tan divertido.

Es decir, era más que obvio que todavía le gustaba viajar y estar con féminas, esto último, era algo de lo que no se terminaría de cansar nunca después de todo hablaba su biología y no su raciocino; pero nada era un verdadero reto.

Con una cálida y cómoda niñez, con padres excelentes.

Sus amigos... nadie podía decir que no los tenía. Su círculo de amistades era enorme, pero lo que se dicen hermanos del alma tenía dos y con ellos bastaba y sobraba.

A sus veintiocho años ¿Podía faltarle algo al hombre que lo tenía todo?

James Potter tenía la respuesta y esta era: si.

No nacían retos para él. No existían las pruebas o las tormentas que intentaran frenarlo.

¿Entonces?

Era joven, muy joven para el nuevo objetivo que tenía en mente, según sus más cercanos.

― ¿Otra vez perdido en tu mundo? ―

Un hombre de su misma edad se sentó del otro lado de la mesa. El traje negro que llevaba, combinado con una pulcra camisa blanca de marca, resaltaban lo aristocrático de su porte. En los ojos grises del acompañante, el brillo de la picardía y la eterna juventud se aventuraba a dejarse ver, como un accesorio poderoso.

― Tengo muchas cosas que pensar. ―

Asintió.

― Más que pensar, debes _recapacitar_. ― remarcó.

Sirius Black no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su íntimo amigo iba a hacer. No. Si había algo a lo que se oponía era a las responsabilidades a gran escala, las consideraba un insulto al libre albedrio.

― No tengo ganas de comenzar con esto nuevamente. ― cortó James educadamente y con complicidad. ― Las cosas estarán listas para la semana que viene.

― ¿Esa es la carpeta? ― se la pasó. Las manos grandes de Sirius tocaron la suave superficie de la tapa y la abrió. Dentro, en una especie de formulario los datos de una mujer pelirroja en sus veintitantos.

Información como su domicilio, trabajo, etc, se acumulaban entre renglones rellenos de tinta azul con letra de hombre.

― No es nada fuera de lo común.

― Tampoco es fea. ― argumento rápidamente James con la mirada perdida en los grandes jardines traseros del restaurante en el que se encontraban.

La carpeta fue dejada a un lado por el de ojos grises y se dispuso a tomar del café que habían traído hacía unos segundos.

― Siempre he velado por tu cordura.

― La tuya no está del todo intacta, deberías empezar por ahí. ―

Sirius sonrió.

― Buen punto. ― el café estaba delicioso. ― ¿No se te hace extraño traer al mundo a una criatura de esta forma?

― No realmente. ―

Pensó para sí que tal vez esta era la única manera en que James Potter podía disponer de su vida sin correr el riesgo. Es decir, un hombre tan apuesto y rico como él, expuesto se encontraba ante gente sin escrúpulos que deseaban ganar dinero de mala forma.

James siempre había sido pudiente pero la inmensa fortuna que ahora contaba en su haber era un logro propio a través de las distintas empresas que había erguido.

Todo en su vida era un: analiza, estudia, toma decisiones, ejecútalas y cuida tus espaldas.

Tenía olfato.

Y si esa mujer le parecía adecuada sería por algo.

― ¿Cuando la conocerás? ― fue la pregunta.

James fijó sus ojos marrones en Sirius.

― En una hora. ―

Continuará

* * *

><p>¡Wow!<p>

¡Me emocionan sus comentarios! ¡ Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! ;) Miren que me acuerdo de muchos jejeje ni crean que me olvide de ustedes.

¡Gracias por seguir ahí!

¡Muchos beshos y cuídense!

Grisel

Miles de chocolates a: macaen, Nennylu Jny, Naiko, Ly Malfoy, Alba Diggory-Black , allabouthim, kindofmiracle, NerwenInWonderland , Leyla.


	3. Ellos

Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Miró a su izquierda y la mujer de recepción continuaba leyendo en su computador mientras hablaba por teléfono, atareada.

Ella había trabajado de secretaria cuando era más joven. Ahora se ocupaba del modesto negocio que había comprado hacía dos años. Su pasar económico no era malo, pero que seguía siendo clase media eso no había duda. Después de todo, aún le quedaba un poco para terminar de ahorrar para el nuevo automóvil que quería adquirir.

Observó con cuidado la mesa ratona en medio de ese recibidor de grandes sillones negros de cuero. De seguro estaba hecha con mármol real.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Sep.

Todo esto era bien lejano a lo que acostumbraba.

La puerta doble de la oficina se abrió y un hombre alto, moreno con aire a pecado salió de allí a paso rápido.

Era atractivo. Nada que le gustase; pero había que ser sincera, era de esas bellezas que no podías dejar de admitir. Parecía de esos modelos de perfume masculino, lindos no solo por ser bonitos, sino por exudar virilidad.

La miró con cierta suspicacia al pasar por su lado y se perdió rumbo a los ascensores.

― ¿Señorita Evans? ― La pregunta la sacó de su mundo y se levantó torpemente de su asiento.

Tal vez no tendría que haberse puesto esos tacones.

¿Lo malo? Es que no era tan alta sin ellos y la oportunidad que estaba por tomar no era para dejar pasar. No cualquier hombre quería lo que este y pedía lo que él.

Se acomodo el modesto vestido negro y sobrio que le habían prestado para la ocasión y caminó a paso seguro hasta donde la secretaria le señalaba.

Tragó fuerte antes de entrar.

Diablos.

Las manos le temblaban.

*...*

La vio entrar a paso seguro, llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza cayéndole por sobre el hombro izquierdo. Un vestido simple y a juego, no más que una gargantilla con un pendiente minúsculo.

No parecía muy alta, aun siendo ayudada por esos tacones.

― ¿Señor Potter? ― fue su pregunta.

No había temor o ese mal habido exceso de cordialidad pesimamente disimulada. Nada en ella decía sentirse intimidada por su presencia.

Algo nuevo si se tenía en cuenta que solía generar eso en todas las personas, aunque claro, tener millones de millones en el banco debía jugar su parte en todo el armado de escena.

James se levantó y asintió. Señaló la silla frente a su escritorio y ella caminó con total desenvoltura.

Qué bueno que de chica había hecho cursos de teatro en el verano, sino la situación se le estaría yendo de las manos. Sonrió con cordialidad y se sentó.

Permanecieron unos segundos en completo silencio, mirándose con tal escrutinio que de haber habido un tercero, se sentiría completamente azorado.

― Agradezco que me haya dado la oportunidad de conocerla. En el teléfono suena distinta.

No estaba segura de lo que eso podía significar.

― Igualmente que me ha extrañado su propuesta.

― Fue usted el que sacó ese extraño aviso.― lo meditó unos momentos. ― Lo cual me permitió contactarme.

― No lo puse en cualquier parte, lo comente solo a cercanos confiables que darían la información a gente de confianza.

Lily lo miró seriamente.

― ¿Debo deducir por el tono que ha caído en mis manos por error?

James sonrió lascivo. Esa mujer tenía agallas.

― Sí y no.

― Su respuesta es demasiado ambigua para un tema tan importante como el que tenemos en manos. ― por alguna razón necesitaba ser agresiva. Algo dentro de ella nacía con esa intensidad, reclamándole que lo fuera.

Él se inclinó en el cómodo asiento de cuero (seguramente verdadero) y la miró con intensidad tras esas gafas de fino marco plateado.

Lily Evans poco tenía en común con su legajo, el que había sido la noche anterior por el investigador privado que había contratado. El mejor en el mercado.

El informe clamaba por una mujer de aspecto simple, con ambiciones modestas pero importantes. Un café en una zona residencial, propiedad suya. Familiares vivos. Un crédito a punto de ser cerrado.

Todo en ella era tan normal.

Sus gustos iban de tomar helado en invierno, ver películas francesas y comprar chocolates en cada lugar que visitaba.

¿Qué hacía que una mujer como ésta accediera a tener un hijo con un desconocido?

No era fea.

James pensaba que probablemente no llamaría su atención en un enorme salón, porque él prefería a las morenas, pero de seguro otros hombres se sentirían atraídos por su peculiar cabellera rojo intenso y los ojos verdes bajo pestañas claras.

― Quiero un hijo. ― Los pensamientos de él se vieron interrumpidos. ― Así como usted.

― Creo que nos movilizan cosas diferentes. ― respondió rápidamente. ― Quiero un reto, uno que me haga ver la vida de otra manera.

― ¿Y por qué no se ha casado?

― Podría hacerle la misma pregunta, señorita Evans. ― fue su contestación. Lejos de sentirse mal, ella sonrió de lado. ― Bien, ya que entramos en el tema y si le interesa saber, no he tenido tiempo. Soy un hombre que viaja mucho.

― ¿No cree que eso sería perjudicial para un niño? Ellos necesitan a su padre de tenerlo.

― Por un hijo uno hace cambios monumentales, sin embargo, cuando se trata de uno mismo, no se logra.

Excelente punto, pensó Lily.

― Le he dicho mi razón. ¿Me dirá la suya?

Ella se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

Lo pensó unos segundos.

― La vida. ― Buena respuesta, un tanto confusa, pero buena. ― No soy una mujer a la cual el reloj biológico este apurando ni alguien que no sabe dar con una pareja decente. Simplemente quiero un hijo. Ni una casa, ni un sustento, ni dinero. Quiero un bebé. Alguien a quien cuidar y amar.

Sabían que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión a pesar de que sus vidas eran tan distintas.

― Si lo que desea es un muñeco, se consiguen muy reales en estos tiempos. ― tiró mordaz.

― Si lo que desea es un nuevo desafío, cómprese diez potros salvajes y suéltelos en su living.― retrucó ella.

James Potter sonrió por primera vez por una respuesta así. No fue cortesía, no fue despiste. Sintió que debía hacerlo.

Lily Evans se levantó la elegancia propia de quién no acaba de cerrar un trato pero que aún así está satisfecho. Inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo y caminó hasta la puerta.

― Es mejor que se busque un buen abogado. ― Su marcha se detuvo. Se giró. ― Hay muchos puntos que quiero aclarar en el trato y no deseo que se sienta estafada en ningún sentido.

― Sé que no será así. ― contestó ella después de sobreponerse. Le sonrió y se dio vuelta.

Sin embargo, se frenó.

Lo miró nuevamente.

― Pero hay algo que me encantaría dejar en claro.

― Dígame.

― Un punto que no tiene discusión. ― James asintió. ― Se llamará Harry.

― ¿No es muy pronto para arriesgar que será un niño? ― opinó con cierta diversión fría.

Lily negó, destilando misterio.

― Créame, lo será.

Continuará

* * *

><p><em>Uf. Que me he tardado. Lo siento. El calor me tiene loca y eso que aún no es del todo verano. <em>

_Agradezco a cada uno de los que se tomaron el tiempo de pasarse por el fic y darle una oportunidad._

_Muchísimas gracias, también, por sus hermosas palabras de apoyo._

_La historia comenzará a tomar forma, a no preocupar. _

_¡Beshos!_

_Grisel_

_Foto autografiada de Sirius Black comiendo una hamburguesa (?) para: macaen, Skuld Dark , Nennylu Jny , Samii, Belvina Ly Malfoy, kindofmiracle, JinP , Bubbles of Colours , , Luna-Tsuki-Chachi , Leyla, JosWeasleyC _


	4. Tira y afloja

Era una mujer de costumbres sencillas.

Los sábados a la noche salía con algunos amigos y cantaba a la vida hasta la madrugada, en donde volvía a su modesta residencia sobre el café que administraba. De vez en cuando, aún cansada, se metía a la cama y leía un poco antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y al despertarse con la luz del sol matutino entrando por la ventana derecha de la habitación en el entre piso optaba por remolonear hasta dos horas, girando entre las suaves sabanas.

Porque si había algo que Lily Evans cuidaba mucho era donde dormía.

Por eso siempre regresaba a su casa. No le gustaba dormir en lugares extraños ni aún de conocidos.

Ese domingo, siguiendo con la rutina de la vida acababa de bajar y el café estaría listo en menos de dos minutos, dándole tiempo para echar un poco de agua a la planta en la ventana que daba al callejón, justo al lado de la salida de incendios con escalera averiada. Para lo único que servía ya era para balcón.

La semana entera había sido caótica.

Por lo menos dos reuniones con James Potter y abogados para comenzar a pautar ciertos puntos del contrato que los ataría de por vida de funcionar.

Ese hombre no se andaba con vueltas.

Por suerte su querida amiga Sara, abogada por vocación, la había acompañado en todo momento y pudo constatar de primera mano que por algo su amiga estaba ganando terreno en el ambiente judicial.

Era gracioso, si alguno de esos tipejos con cara de constipados supieran que la familia de Sara eran hippies y que ella en su tiempo libre, prefería ropa acorde y no los molestos trajes, se morirían de la impresión.

Adelantándose a unos puntos, le había pedido a James Potter estudios completos físicos y psicológicos.

La cara de él todavía le causaba gracia.

¿Pensaba acaso que ella iría como un pobre perrito mojado?

No podía descuidarse, no con él en los alrededores.

Después de todo, sería el padre de su niño, uno que se concebiría por inseminación.

El pitido de la cafetera la distrajo.

Sirviéndose un poco del _energizante_ negro caminó cruzando por todo el loft que incluía la cocina, living, comedor y escritorio, hasta la puerta de entrada. ¿Qué nuevas noticias traería hoy el periódico?

― Hola. ―

Era la última persona que esperaba encontrar tocando a su puerta a esa hora. La última en todo el maldito universo que creía la visitaría.

¿Qué demonios hacia James Potter ahí?

¿Ni los domingos se quitaba el traje y corbata?

― ¿Está bien?

Lily asintió.

Lo dejó pasar.

Luego se sintió realmente torpe por ello.

El lugar no estaba en su peor desastre, pero evidentemente dejaba mucho que desear, sobre todo con la colada de ropa seca y limpia que no había guardado y se desparramaba sobre el sillón, el único individual que tenía, cerca de la salamandra de acero.

― ¿A qué debo la visita? ― preguntó rápidamente cayendo en cuenta que el hombre alto y apuesto estaba en falta. ― No lo esperaba.

― Lo sé. ― fue su obvia respuesta mirando todo con ojo crítico.

Esto realmente la exacerbó.

― ¿Es costumbre suya visitar a quien no lo espera?

― Solo cuando quiero saber más sobre su verdadero yo. ―

James iba a dar un paso más pero Lily se adelantó, interponiéndose.

Se miraron.

― Creo no haber escuchado bien.

― Puede que si lo haya hecho, pero que no desee convencerse.

― ¿Me está diciendo que vino aquí sin avisar con el solo afán de conocerme a fondo por qué cree que el factor sorpresa le hará saber de facetas que podrían estar ocultas?

― Veo entonces que entiende. ― intentó dar nuevamente ese paso, pero ella se lo impidió.

Lily sonrió un poco irónica, con cierto deje incrédulo.

― En primer lugar, yo no le oculto nada.

― Es diez centímetros menos de lo que aparenta. ― ¿De qué estaba hablando? Miró hacia abajo, las pantuflas no eran lo mejor para ocultar su escasa altura. ― Esa sudadera no le favorece en lo más mínimo y…no tengo idea de donde haya metido la cabeza ayer, pero dudo que el confeti salga fácilmente.

― A diferencia de otras personas, no duermo en un tanque lleno de almidón, así que sepa disculpar que un domingo a la mañana no presente el mismo aspecto que tendría de tener una cita concertada.

Lo vio sonreír de lado.

¿Estaba tomándole el pelo? ¿Siquiera se sentía insultado o atacado?

― A pesar de que su aspecto es diferente, su toque sigue estando.

― ¿Toque?

― Humor. ― señaló él.

Lily se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Debo entender entonces que soy una especie de pasa tiempos?

― Claro que no. De esos tengo muchos y no me alcanzan los momentos de ocio para practicarlos todos. ―

El hombre era un personaje siniestro.

Siempre parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo lo que tenía para decir de él. Siempre tan calculador, frío.

¿Realmente quería traer al mundo a una criatura que lo tendría como padre? Porque ella no tendría nada sentimental con él, pero su bebé sí.

― Le voy a pedir que se retire.

― ¿He dicho algo que no ha sido de su agrado?

James Potter estaba jugando al tira y afloja. Quería saber cuál era el límite con ella.

A él tampoco se les daban las inspecciones a la mañana temprano, menos un fin de semana. Ese día tendría que haber estado en Milán, cerrando un trato con uno de sus colegas. Visitar a Adrianna, la hermosa diseñadora de interiores era parte del itinerario, también.

Pero no.

En ese momento el negocio más importante inmiscuía a su futuro heredero, el cual dicho sea de paso aún no era concebido.

Si quería acelerar las cosas estaba en la obligación de posponer ciertas cosas y darse tiempo para invertir en conocer más a Lily Evans.

― Su sola presencia y la actitud son razones suficientes. ― Lily caminó hasta la puerta. ― No puedo decir que agradezco la visita pero quedaría descortés no hacerlo.

James sonrió.

― Tiene razón, no es protocolar. ― la siguió. ― Pero para que vea que no soy tan mala persona, me iré con la frente en alto, fingiendo que me recibió con los brazos abiertos y que después de una interesante conversación sobre gustos e intereses en donde me brindó dos encantadoras tazas de café, tuve que irme tras la llamada repentina de uno de mis conocidos, cerrando así un momento agradables con la mujer que llevará en su vientre a mi hijo.

― Madre. ― corrigió ella.

― ¿Disculpe?

― O mamá. Como prefiera. No se vuelva a referir a mí solo como: "la mujer" porque a diferencia de lo que usted pueda considerar, yo no seré una más. Nuestra relación se basara en el niño, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda tratarme como a cualquier otra.

― ¿Cree saber cómo trato a mis mujeres?

Ella tuvo que largar una carcajada.

― Me es irrelevante como las trate. La observación y señalamiento es para mí. Ahora, por favor…― abrió la puerta. ― Espero que tenga un buen día.

* * *

><p>La puerta se cerró detrás sin ninguna duda y de buenas a primeras, James Potter se encontraba solo en aquella calle.<p>

Bajó las escaleras mientras sacaba su móvil.

No había aparcado lejos.

Al tercer pitido, la voz de un hombre medio dormido lo atendió.

― Señor…

― Lamento despertarte, Larry, pero tengo un pedido más para que agregues a primera hora mañana.

― Dígame.

― Sume dos ceros mas a la cifra.

― Pero señor…

― Haz lo que te digo. ― le quitó la alarma al automóvil. ― Y disculpa por haberte despertado.

Cortó la llamada al entrar al vehículo.

James Potter era una persona de costumbres arraigadas, le gustaban los días soleados y disfrutar de lo que él llamaba los pequeños placeres de la vida. Un viaje a una isla para descansar de tanto papeleo e interacción con hombres de negocios que hambrientos de dinero siempre deseaban tener lugar en su agenda.

El estar con sus amigos, conocidos de casi toda una vida, hombres como él y no solo en el sentido monetario. Sirius Black por ejemplo era el diablo que moraba sobre uno de sus hombros, aconsejando lo arriesgado, lo animal, lo instintivo. Ese ser de ojos grises estaba tan conectado con sus bajos instintos y con sus deseos que dudaba que no hubiese cumplido todos para esta altura de la vida.

Y por otro lado, en el hombro opuesto se encontraba Remus Lupin. Su castaño amigo poseía una integridad mental que más de uno envidiaría. De los tres, él más centrado. De los tres, el más jodidamente misterioso. Había cosas en su cabeza que no veían la luz del día a través de sus palabras, siquiera de sus miradas. Era como una caja llena de sorpresas con la palabra adecuada.

Este último no había opinado sobre su nueva "aventura" y seguramente era porque le costaba digerir la intensidad de lo que iba a acontecer. Remus venía de lo que algunos llamarían familia tradicional y siempre había mostrado un sumo compromiso hacia lo que esa institución profesaba. Incluso cuando en su adolescencia había tenido un pequeño percance con una joven, había mostrado gran entereza y predisposición a hacerse cargo de una situación de la cual él había sido co-autor.

Fue una falsa alarma y más de uno suspiró aliviado, pero aún así.

Fuera, una luz de alto lo detuvo. Su móvil sonó justo en ese instante.

― ¿Si?

― Espero que me hayas despertado por una buena razón. ― gruñó el ser que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

― No te quejes tanto, Sirius. Te invito a tomar un café. ―

― Anoche estuve hasta tarde. ―

― Dudo que sea acomodando archivos.

― Exacto. ― Ambos hicieron silencio. ― Bien, bien, puedes pasarme a buscar…

― Porque me huele a que tienes ganas de despachar a tu chica del momento y no tienes ganas de hacerlo a la antigua y soy una excusa. ― No sería la primera vez. Sirius no era de acostarse con todo el mundo por más que muchos pensaran lo contrario. Pero vamos, tenía una vida sexual movida y normal, como cualquiera a su edad y con su porte.

Ojo, era de aclarar a sus chicas que no iba a nada serio pero siempre existía una que no captaba el mensaje de buenas a primeras.

― No te pongas celoso, amorcito. Sabes que entero soy tuyo. ― contestó Sirius con ese tono tan endemoniadamente perverso.

― Vete a la mierda. ― del otro lado rieron.

― Bien entonces te espero. Amorcito.―

_Payaso _pensó James mientras el automóvil se ponía nuevamente en movimiento. Su amigo no era más que un enorme payaso.

* * *

><p>¡Miles, miles de gracias por tu apoyo!<p>

¡Es genial tenerlos de compañeros en esta aventura!

Muchos beshos a todos!

¡Cuidense!

Grisel

Helados de todos los gustos para: Bubbles of Colours , Leslie, macaen , Leyla, kindofmiracle, Ly Malfoy, Skuld Dark , JosWeasleyC , LaDOTT , LILIUS'S FAN


	5. Esa falsa calma

...antes de la tormenta

_Moralmente incorrecto_.

Tuvo ganas de arrancarle los ojos, nuevamente. Recordar una y otra vez las duras palabras de su hermana no era para nada grato, sobre todo porque la hería.

Si, si. Petunia era la menos indicada para hablar, para ella todo estaba mal, todo lo que no se adaptase a su manera de ver el mundo. Era una limitada sin filtros que se creía con derechos de llamarla a esa hora para largarle una lista improperios por su decisión.

Claro. Para Petunia era fácil, era una conformista. Una buena persona en el fondo, pero una conformista. Nadie iba a convencerla de lo contrario porque nadie en su sano juicio terminaría con ese tal Vernon por puro enamoramiento.

No.

Lily Evans no se llevaba con su cuñado, era una cuestión de piel y de bocas demasiado abiertas. Ese hombre era como una mala estrella que potenciaba la soberbia de su hermana.

Bufó.

De seguro él la había incitado a que hiciese la llamada. No es que su hermana careciera de impulso pero hasta el momento no se había entrometido en la decisión de tener un hijo de manera no convencional.

Había comparado la concepción con ir al supermercado y elegir lo que uno desease.

Y que era malo, que ese bebé no sería querido como debía por qué no fue concebido como debía, valga la redundancia.

¿Qué sabia ella?

¡¿Quién diablos se creía para opinar de forma tan impune?!

Tal vez su bebé no vendría al mundo mediante una relación convenida pero eso no quitaría nada. Sería amado y respetado y era lo que importaba ¿No?

Suspiró.

Esas peleas le daban jaqueca y bastante tenía con discutir con el futuro padre como para encima tener espacio para pelearse con Petunia.

La quería, pero en ese instante, podía irse al reverendo demonio, ella y su snob moral.

Para colmo como si esa conversación fuese el postre de esa terrible semana, las cosas no iban bien entre ella y Potter. O estaba cruzada o él lo estaba porque en esos días no hicieron más que llamarse para pelear.

Que le quería comprar un departamento, que deseaba que de inmediato guardaran una plaza en una guardería conocida y muy cara para que ya tuviese lugar cuando naciese y lo necesitaran. En definitiva, una cantidad de "cosas absurdas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza" como le había dicho, cosa que James Potter no se tomó muy bien que digamos.

Su respuesta era: merece lo mejor.

Si, joder, lo mejor de lo mejor no significaba tener un fideicomiso a los cero años de vida, como mínimo tres propiedades a su nombre una vez nacido.

Cualquier otra persona hubiese dicho: Estas más loca que una cabra, tiene el futuro garantizado.

Pero Lily pensaba que el futuro no solo significaba comodidad económica. ¿Y si eso hacía que el bebé fuese uno de esos imbéciles incapaces de manejarse por la vida solo porque sus ricas y multimillonarias familias los consintieron tanto que ahora no tienen ni idea de nada?

Claro que tendría que haberlo pensado antes de meterse en esa vaina con Potter.

Todavía estaba a tiempo de recapacitar y decir: sabes qué. No, mejor no. Nuestros mundos no son compatibles y lo marearíamos demasiado. Contigo todo sería posible incluso si es el capricho más absurdo y conmigo todo seria reducido a los límites. ¿Crees que sola me metería en el rol de mala? Ni loca.

Lo pensó.

Lo pensó mucho.

Demasiado.

Las dudas crecían con los días y eso no era bueno. En poco firmarían todo para comenzar con el tratamiento de la fertilización asistida y una vez con ese tren saliendo de la estación no habría manera de volver a atrás.

Dios.

¿Estaría preparada para ser madre?

…

Claro que sí, pero…

Pero…

Tal vez no con él.

Lily se sobresaltó al escuchar sonar su móvil. Con pereza se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la mesa de la cocina en donde se encontraba el aparato.

Rodó los ojos.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Evans?

― Si. ― Era Potter. ― ¿Qué ocurre?

Silencio.

― Estoy afuera. ¿Por qué no me atiendes?

Silencio.

― ¿Disculpa?

― Que estoy fuera de tu casa, llevo diez minutos tocando el timbre. ―

Ah.

Cierto.

Ella iba a arreglarlo justo antes de que su hermana llamara para dar lata.

Genial, simplemente genial.

― Tenemos que hablar. ― insistió él con premura.

Se lo pensó. No eran horas de caerle a la gente, estaban por ser las once y media de la noche en pleno día de semana, para ser mas especifico en jueves.

Cierta alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza. ¿Y si él había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella? ¿Cabía la posibilidad que fuese el que diese un paso al costado con todo? Especular la desanimaba contradictoriamente. Es decir, ella lo estaba pensando pero que de ahí él también lo hiciese…

Ya.

Resopló quitándose las ideas de la cabeza, por ahí se apresuraba a los hechos.

Le abrió tan rápido como sus piernas medio dormidas y con cosquillas le permitieron y al verlo supo que venía de la oficina por que todavía estaba con el traje característico, elegante por ser echo a la medida y por el aire a diseñador importante.

― ¿Estabas ignorándome?

― Hola. ― acostumbrada al carácter retorcido de James Potter una vez abierta la puerta, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su living para acomodar lo que tenía sobre la mesa ratona. ― ¿Y bien?

― Mi pregunta sigue sin respuesta. ― Lily se había inclinado para tomar una taza de café a medio llenar con el líquido, frío por el tiempo que permaneció olvidado. Lo miró por sobre su hombro.

― ¿Debo responder a algo tan absurdo?

― Me lo debes. ―

Así que este hombre pensaba que podía ir a su casa a altas horas de la noche y largar aquello como si ella tuviese la culpa de lo que pasaba.

― Si solo vas a…

― Tienes catorce llamadas perdidas. ― ¿En qué momento había tomado su móvil? Dios…odiaba esas lagunas mentales. Lo fue a atender y luego…luego…cierto. Lo dejó sobre la cómoda angosta al lado de la puerta.― Mías.

― No lo escuche.

― Puedo darte el beneficio de la duda en eso, este cacharro apenas si recibe mensajes de texto.

― Este _cacharro_…― espetó acercándose y quitándole el aparato de las manos con brusquedad. ― resiste mucho más que esa basura que tienes por teléfono.

― Es tecnología de última generación, táctil. Te regalé uno hace tiempo, ¿Por qué no lo usas?

― Pues a me resulta sumamente incomodo y más frágil que una fractura expuesta.

Era intenso, tenía que admitirlo. James Potter era mucho más alto y gallardo que cualquier otro hombre con el que se hubiese cruzado en su vida y poseía una mirada color almendra sumamente interesante y atrevida, pero había veces que se pasaba.

Como ahora, que la analizaba tratando de encontrar la debilidad de su argumento para hacerle tragar su orgullo.

― Entonces ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? Debe ser importante para que vinieses hasta acá. ― continuando con su tarea de acomodar, dejó la taza en la bacha y abrió el agua para comenzar a lavar. ― Dudo que sea para recordarme que mi teléfono móvil te disgusta, sé que tienes cosas más eficientes de las cuales quejarte.

Le sintió acercarse y detenerse al lado derecho de la mesa.

― Haré un viaje. Compré una residencia, es una inversión en realidad.

Lily tuvo ganas de reír, a lo sumo el máximo emprendimiento monetario que tenían sus amigos era vivir juntos todos en un solo apartamento en pleno centro de la ciudad. Eso y ese extraño pony que habían adquirido ciertos primos lejanos cuando ella tenía no más de trece años.

― Eso es bueno. ¿Estarás fuera mucho tiempo?

― Estaremos.

La taza en la manos enjabonadas de la pelirroja por poco y se estrella. Ella siendo rápida logró atraparla en pleno vuelo al tiempo que recuperaba la compostura.

― Me suena a manada. ― soltó tratando de que la voz no le temblara.

― Ciertamente debo decir que tus definiciones son casi tan extrañas como tus conclusiones, pero supongo que al entender el nudo concreto de los mismos no hay razón para que me queje. ― ella levantó una ceja y el mantuvo la compostura. ― Y no has escuchado mal. Vendrás conmigo.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

* * *

><p>El haberse levantado temprano no era el tema a reprochar. Estaba acostumbrada. La cafetería demandaba casi todo su tiempo y si no fuese porque tenía una encargada de confianza estaría metida de sol a sol dentro del negocio.<p>

Pero aquello era una locura.

― Por aquí, Madame. ― Lily se giró levemente para señalar que su modesta maleta se encontraba aún en el baúl, pero al hacerlo, vio como el mismo chofer del automóvil las bajaba y caminaba tras ella.

Ok.

Bueno.

¿Era algo menos de lo que preocuparse?

― ¿Madame? ― le había dicho su nombre, ¿cómo era? Ahm…Tom. Si. Tom. Un hombre entrado en años y con tanto protocolo y buenos modales que casi se desmaya cuando ella abrió la puerta del auto sin esperarlo.

Lily asintió y lo siguió.

Cuando James Potter le había dicho que la invitaba a conocer su nueva adquisición inmobiliaria se había negado pero supuso que sería algo más cerca, tal vez en la misma región. ¿Había sido un tonta? Probablemente. No estaba segura de que nueva cosa sacaría de la galera aquel hombre, pero probablemente daría más dolores de cabeza que otra cosa. Sentía que todo aquello era ciertamente presuntuoso.

El automóvil, el chofer, la invitación y…joder.

Por poco y se le van todos los colores cuando vio el jet blanco y rojo, contrastando con el amanecer que se dejaba ver a lo lejos.

Genial.

Adiós a su idea de comprarse un boleto en clase turista.

¿Era natural sentirse un tanto fuera de lugar con su camisa lavanda simple y unos jeans sin más gracia que ajustarse a su cuerpo de forma decorosa?

Eso era lo que tenía James Potter, te colocaba en situaciones que te hacían pensar que eras sapo de otro pozo, aunque no lo fueras. Maldijo el momento en que aceptó la invitación, se trató de tonta al no recordarse preguntar de que iba todo.

Pero ya era tarde ¿No?

― Señor. ― Tom se inclinó respetuosamente al llegar junto a una modesta comitiva. James se encontraba entre ellos, hablando animadamente con el que seguramente era el piloto del jet. ― La señorita Evans.

Lily saludó desinhibida con la mano alzada, suavemente. Probablemente no era la mejor manera para dirigirse a una tripulación pero vamos que eran las seis de la mañana y nadie podía ser tan jodidamente educado como para... Bueno. Tom sí, pero era otro caso. Era su trabajo.

― ¿Ha sido malo levantarse de madrugada?

― Es parte de la rutina. ¿A dónde iremos?

James le quitó importancia y la incitó a que subiese a la aeronave.

Una vez dentro, a la pelirroja por poco y se le cae la cara al ver tan espacioso lugar. De fuera parecía más angosto pero estando ahí el espacio era mil veces bien utilizado. Los asientos probablemente de cuero color marfil; cada mínimo detalle, incluso el aroma a café recién echo.

Él la guió a los asientos de la derecha y al instante una de las mujeres que había visto abajo apareció de la nada, con una amplia sonrisa. Su gafete dictaba Carla y su probablemente larga cabellera rubia estaba atada en un firme moño por sobre su nuca. Sus dientes blancos contrastaban con su bronceado natural. Factiblemente regresaba de unas merecidas vacaciones.

― ¿Desean tomar algo? ― preguntó con la tonada que Lily había imaginado. Baja y agradable.

― Café ¿Lily? ― preguntó James desinteresadamente.

― Con leche. ― miró a la azafata. ― ¿Puede ser mas leche que café? ―Carla sonrió amablemente y asintió. ― Genial, y… ― ¿Quedaría mal si pidiese comida? Estaba muerta de hambre. La noche anterior no había cenado y estaba en ayunas. Notó la mirada de James pegada a ella, como si esperase su metedura de pata.

Dios.

Pero su hambre rugía.

Y al parecer no fue la única en darse cuenta.

― Tráenos la carta. ― Carla asintió y se fue.

¿Había menú? ¿Era un restaurant volador o algo así?

― Esto no es primera clase, es cinco pasos más, mínimo. Puedes pedir lo que se te ocurra. ― informó con una media sonrisa.

¿Un búfalo rostizado con papas a la española iba? Tal vez era demasiado pero que hambre tenía. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: estaba por indisponerse. Era como una alarma, una jodida alarma que la hacía subir dos kilos todos los meses. Otras penurias eran el excesivo crecimiento de sus pechos y el dolor que esto implicaba. Lo bueno de que fuese a quedar embarazada pronto sería no tener que pasar por todo ese malestar todos los meses. Claro que quizás tendría que aguantar otros.

― ¿Despegaremos pronto? ― preguntó para cortar el silencio.

― En cuanto llegué alguien más. ―

― ¿Es como un viaje de negocios? ― la respuesta de James quedó en la nada cuando la compañera de Carla, Ivonne, con esa tonada de chica ciertamente histérica pero ocultándolo con su alma, dijo:

― Por aquí señor, Black. ― hizo una pausa. ― Señorita.

Fue la segunda vez que lo vio. Era aún más alto de lo que recordaba y ciertamente ese aire a haber pasado la mitad de la noche haciendo anda a saber qué no le quitaba ningún tipo de puntaje a su encanto. Olía a limpio, a ducha de madrugada. Tanto como James ahora que se daba cuenta.

La mujer tras él parecía ciertamente no encajar en la pintura de dos hombres de negocios yendo a… ¿A dónde iban al final?

Lily se levantó por cortesía, James permaneció sentado.

― ¿Pensabas tomarte más tiempo? ― fue su saludo.

El recién llegado sonrió como si poco le importara lo que su amigo pensaba e instaló a su joven acompañante en el asiento de la izquierda, a la altura de la pelirroja.

― Fueron solo quince minutos. Por cierto…― Miró a Lily. ― Mi nombre es Sirius y agradezco que a diferencia de mi amigo, te hayas levantado a saludarme. Dice mucho. ― le estrechó la mano. ― Y ella es Kaddy. ― La morena despampanante pero joven, le guiñó coqueta.

Al sentarse Carla llegó con el menú. No tardó mucho en ponerse de acuerdo de lo que quería. Lo supo cuando su estomago pegó un tirón al leer la gran variedad de sándwiches.

* * *

><p>A Lily no le disgustaban las sorpresas, pero aquella no era una agradable, y menos a esa altura en medio de anda a saber qué país.<p>

Después de que se formará un ambiente agradable interrumpido de vez en cuando por la voz Kaddy preguntar por cosas realmente notables, James había revelado sus verdaderas intenciones, o mejor dicho, había sacado a la luz el destino de su travesía.

Lily volvió a apoyarse sobre el lavado y se miró al espejo.

En cuanto se había dado cuenta de su inconsciencia al subirse a un jet sin saber el destino sintió la necesidad de un golpe de agua en plena cara. Una toalla húmeda no haría nada a esta altura del ataque de nervios. Como pudo, se levantó y se perdió en el baño. Punto. Y ahora, trataba de recuperar la compostura para no salir de allí y arrancarle la cabeza a ese insufrible.

Estaba claro que no podía abandonar el avión, pegar el portazo no era una solución. Se miró nuevamente y comenzaba a recobrar el color.

Bien.

Era un avance. ¿Ahora cual era el siguiente paso?

Reclamarle sería una excelente idea pero no por alguna razón se sentía en desventaja. Ese tal Sirius parecía cortado con la misma tijera que Potter. La miraba de vez en cuando, evaluándola, igual que había hecho James en los primeros días de conocerse. Siempre había segundas intenciones en sus preguntas, pero no del tipo desubicado, sino de esas que desean saber más de uno sin que uno (valga la redundancia) se dé cuenta.

Si esa era una maldita trampa para sacar a la luz lo que no había como trapos sucios, descartaría a Potter de una. No deseaba que su hijo tuviese mal ejemplo y no importaba cuánto dinero tuviese él para darle, no se podía hacer nada si era un manipulador.

Tenía experiencia con ese tipo de personas. Un novio suyo en su adolescencia rallaba lo extraño y absorbente, caprichoso. En cuanto pudo darse cuenta que era una especie de psicopatía lo cortó. Fueron largas semanas con el espécimen rondando hasta que su padre, cansado del acoso lo había denunciado ante las autoridades policiales.

Petunia no le perdonó nunca ese percance. En ese entonces estaba comprometida con el que hoy era su esposo, Vernon. Su hermana se había preocupado más por las apariencias y el qué dirán que en dar apoyó a su familia. Le tenía terror a la idea de que Vernon la dejará por una hermana con esas juntas y no importó que su padre la pusiese en su lugar. Estuvo peleada con la familia un tiempo hasta que volvió con el nacimiento de _Dudsley_, el primer hijo de ambos por ahora.

Lily sonrió.

Había intentado llevar una vida unida con esa familia que Petunia había formado, pero era imposible. Vernon siempre la miraba de reojo, como reprobándole y su sobrino, a pesar de ser chico parecía ser igual de desagradable como su padre. Caprichoso, mimado y desdeñoso.

Claro estaba el hecho, de todas formas, que su hermana ya tenía un hijo y ella no. Cosa que sus amistades cuando tenían la oportunidad no dejaban pasar. No como si Lily estuviese rezagada o algo así, no, sino en tono irónico. Nadie podía entender como esos dos, siendo tan únicos como eran, pudieron encontrarse en el mundo. Porque evidentemente solo ellos podían aguantarse como eran.

Tocaron a la puerta y la sacaron de sus recuerdos. Debía volver a la realidad se repitió. ¿Cuál era esa? En un avión privado rumbo a Cancún.

Já.

Que jodidamente exótico.

Debía comprar un arma y matar a Potter en la primera tienda de regalitos que encontrase.

Salió del baño y le sonrió levemente a Carla, que parecía preocupada.

― No ha sido nada.

― ¿Desea tomar algo para asentar el estomago?

― No se preocupe. Ya estoy bien. ― Lily caminó por el pasillo hasta la zona de asientos.

Sirius estaba metido leyendo en su portátil, con cara concentrada. Su acompañante dormía de lo lindo con un cubre ojos probablemente del avión y James parecía tan malditamente fresco como cuando se fue.

― ¿Intentabas escapar?

― Lamentablemente hoy no traje mi paracaídas portátil. Siempre lo llevo en mí polvera.

― Pero no has llevado tu polvera al baño. ― señaló.

― Olvido el mío. ― sonrió con cierta ironía. ― Parece que hoy estamos hechos de ello. ¿Padeceremos lo mismo?

― ¿Molesta porque no dije a donde iríamos?

― La verdad sí. Soy de esas personas que cuando un conocido les dice que quiere mostrarle su nueva adquisición inmobiliaria piensa en una linda casita en las afueras de Londres, con toda la locura en Irlanda. Qué inocente ¿no?

― No vamos tan lejos.

― Un océano de por medio me da la pauta que sí. Y estoy segura que no volveremos en dos días ¿no?

― Si deseas lo contrarío podemos quedarnos más. Todo dependerá de si te gusta o no.

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Debo recordarte que no puedes dar por sentado nada conmigo?

― No tienes que repetirlo, estoy al tanto. Pero no dañará a nadie que te ausentes por un tiempo. Además, donde vamos será puesto en el fideicomiso que le hare a nuestro bebé cuando nazca. ¿No te interesa conocer las propiedades que tendrá nuestro hijo?

― Primero que nada, te recuerdo que tengo un negocio por el cual velar y la persona a la que he dejado a cargo quedó que solo serían dos días. No puedo abusar del tiempo ajeno como si fuese nada. Y segundo ¿Ya le estas comprando una propiedad? Todavía no lo concebimos.

James sonrió y Sirius también.

― ¿Me puede decir que le parece tan gracioso señor Black? Me encantaría poder sentirme un poco más liviana en este momento.

― Es fuerte. ― dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo.

― Te dije. ― contestó éste.

― Estoy acá, no hablen como si no. ― interrumpió Lily. De repente todo comenzó a tener sentido. James Potter había llevado apoyo logístico y ese hombre se lo daría. La energía que circulaba entre ambos era de esas que daban por sentado que las palabras con ellos sobraban. Se conocían y sería más fácil dar con un punto débil de existir. ― Comprendo.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― indagó Sirius acomodándose en su asiento y cerrando su computadora.

― Esto no es un simple viaje de negocios, ni tampoco una buena obra para mostrarme lo que probablemente tendrá mi hijo de ser Potter su padre.

― ¿Disculpa? ― James que no era lento, entendió lo último como lo que era: una posibilidad pero no una certeza.

― Voy a poner las cosas en claro: no me gusta que me analicen y menos con la prepotencia con la que desean hacerlo. Me desagrada en su totalidad las personas que se la dan de buenos tratos para sacar información y más, me pone de muy malhumor que me traten como si no tuviera ni voz ni voto en las decisiones. Potter podrá tener el dinero del maldito universo, pero a mí no me interesa ni una gota de todo lo que tiene. Soy un ser independiente y no me moriré si él no es el padre de mi bebé así que sugeriría que en vez de ver si pueden encontrarle la quinta pata al gato, se comportaran como personas y no como maquinas de negocios en algo tan serio como lo es traer un ser humano a este mundo.

Sirius no tenía como responder eso. Miró a James y este se había sacado los anteojos, masajeando el puente de su nariz, probablemente por la amenaza de dolor de cabeza.

― ¿Debo entender por tus palabras que está en duda que tendrás un hijo conmigo?

― Eso dependerá de su comportamiento, Potter. Una jugarreta mas como esta y podrá meterse el contrato con todas sus absurda y obsoletas imposiciones por donde no le da el sol. ¿He sido clara?

― ¿Me está amenazando?

― Lo estoy informando.

― No parece.

― Pues no lo lamento.

Si había algo que Sirius no hubiese entendido hasta ahora, ya no existía. Definitivamente. Con esa pelea se había dado cuenta del por qué de la decisión de su amigo y la verdad, lo apoyaba al cien por ciento. De querer lo que James deseaba en ese momento, Lily Evans era la indicada para llevarlo a cabo.

Era una mujer fuerte, de carácter, de convicciones.

James había encontrado en ella no solo la posibilidad de llevar a cabo su nueva ambición, sino una nueva experiencia en el proceso, un reto. Ella en su totalidad lo era. Con sus ojos verdes chispeantes cuando se molestaba, el fastidio nada disimulado y la lengua tan afilada como una espada de doble cara.

La sensación que debía tener su amigo si no se equivocada, era la de desear algo de tu peor enemigo con la adrenalina de conseguirlo que eso provocaba. Obviamente, mantener a raya esa necesidad con el objetivo de no ahuyentar al otro era complicado y James lo experimentaba. Con tan poco Lily Evans ya le estaba poniendo los puntos. Ahí, en frente de sus amigos o conocidos. Ahí sin ser más que ella y su persona.

Ella no dijo más en todo el viaje y se limitó a responder de formal las preguntas de las azafatas o de vez en cuando de Kaddy. Ésta ultima de todas maneras, se encontraba más entretenida sus revistas de moda o en entablar conversación con Sirius. Estaba tan ajena al hecho de que estuvo a punto de convertirse en una testigo de asesinato.

Como era la vida ¿No?

* * *

><p>*Grisel se coloca en medio* Ahm...no hay excusas, no hay llantos...*mentira, se tira al suelo pataleando.* ¡Piensen en mis hijos! ¡No me maten! * ¬¬ No tiene críos*.<p>

Ya, tal vez exagero, pero pido perdón por todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde la ultima actualización. Tenía la cabeza cuadrada de darle vueltas a esta historia, para ver por donde continuaría, hasta que me de cuenta. Una vez desatorado la musa, el capitulo se escribió solo. Incluso ya tengo el próximo en edición así que su publicación sera en esta semana o en la próxima.

Agradezco a todo aquel que todavía este del otro lado, y me disculpo nuevamente por mi ENORME atraso.

Miles de beshos de chocolate a: macaen, Bubbles of Colours , amymalfoy, NerwenInWonderland, Leyla, Ly Malfoy, , FandHPyYugi13, JinP , gabyharrypotter , JosWeasleyC , Rocidito, kary muggle, Kurimu Shiroyuki .


	6. Punto de quiebre

Debía admitir que no era buena para manejar situaciones de esa índole con estrés. Ojo, ella tenía excelentes reflejos intelectuales por llamarlos de una forma comprensible, pero la situación la estaba sobrepasando. De igual manera, no se convencía de haber hecho lo correcto por más que se sentía como lo acertado. ¿Complicado, no?

Lily Evans maldijo por lo bajo y soltó su maleta sobre la cama.

El hotel no era nada en comparación con los lugares que había visitado en esos cinco días, pero era lo que una persona promedio como ella podía pagar sin endeudarse con la tarjeta de crédito.

Bien.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era llamar a casa y avisar que nuevamente se retrasaría pero por cuestiones realmente ajenas. ¿Cómo lo diría? _"¿Me escape en pleno aeropuerto por qué Potter me quería llevar a Portugal a ver unas tierras que adquirió y bla bla bla?"_. Ya, ese hombre no tenía tacto ni consideración, mira que decirle: "como quedó claro que no te gustan mis sorpresas, creo que es momento de advertirte que primero pasaremos por…"

Había perdido el hilo, lo único que escuchó luego fue que se retrasaría dos días más el viaje y con eso ya llevaba lejos de su casa una semana.

Y como que ella siendo Lily Evans no iba a permitir semejante atropello a la disponibilidad libre de su tiempo. Con la excusa de que iría a comprar algo en una de las tiendas de regalos dentro del aeropuerto, tomó su maleta y había corrido lejos. Muy lejos. Por suerte Potter no la siguió, lo que si se dio cuenta veinte minutos después y desde ese momento su móvil no había parado de sonar. A lo que ella se limitó a escribirle: vete al jodido diablo, acá se termina todo.

…

¡No estaba accionando mal!

Potter la había tenido de rehén casi toda la semana y luego así como si nada le dice: Por cierto, te tendré unos días más por qué debo pasar por mi acaudalada tierra nueva. Ese tipo disponía de su vida como se le placía y para colmo estaba ese mejor amigo suyo, Black. Black… ¡ash! Lo secundaba en todo y desarmaba todo argumento que pudiese plantearle. No con un contra argumento, sino con una estúpida distracción.

Potter era alguien posesivo y ciertamente caprichoso a su manera. Su elegancia solo atenuaba las apariencias porque su comportamiento era igualmente errático.

Y ahora, ella atascada en esa habitación hasta que fuera de mañana ya que era el único vuelo que había conseguido para Londres sin escalas. Bien podría haberse quedado en el aeropuerto pero no era seguro, _ese_ podía estar ahí esperando o aun peor, podrían estar él y su amigo.

Chitó.

En cuanto llegara a Londres se comunicaría con su amiga y anularía todo, que se fuese al diablo él y toda la puesta en escena que habían hecho. Ni loca tendría un hijo con una persona así, era…demasiado de todo como para ponerse a describirle los defectos con celeridad.

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se encontraba cansada, escapar de él era angustiante. Bah, a ella no le gustaba huir de nada, pero ante su presencia se sentía abrumada y nunca podía salirse con la suya solo porque él tenía la sartén por el mango con el dinero. Pero ya estaba de todo eso.

Claro que también estaba el pequeño detalle que debía comenzar de nuevo con lo del bebé. Ver nuevas posibilidades, alternativas. Regresaba al punto de partida y eso le hacía tener un nudo en pleno estomago. Había estado relativamente cerca de su sueño, ahí, incluso lo había visto. Una noche no muy lejana a la cual transcurría se lo había imaginado. Porque desde pequeña Lily Evans había soñado con un niño, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo podía ser así de limitada, pero siempre que soñaba con un bebé era un varoncito.

Y Dios la perdonase, pero se lo imaginó con el cabello desordenado, heredando la cabellera de ese innombrable. Pequeño, tranquilo, simpático. Pero ahora cerraba los ojos y toda la imagen se borraba.

Suspiró con pesar.

Debía buscar a alguien sin tanto dinero, los ricos eran demasiado excéntricos.

Por suerte no aceptó las locuras que quería entregarle por ser la futura madre de su hijo, entonces el corte sería mucho más rápido. Claro que esperaba que dejase ese aroma a **aquí no ha pasado nada**. Pero por muy contradictorio que sonase, era una realidad que tardaría en olvidarse del personaje James Potter. Se te metía por los cinco sentidos con esa personalidad tan campante y extraña. Ella sabía de rarezas, la mayoría de sus amigos eran animalitos de dios, por decirlo de alguna forma, pero ninguno tenía las mañas de Potter. Probablemente porque tampoco contaban con fortunas para disponer y cumplir los caprichos más absurdos.

Tampoco sería light olvidar las comodidades a las cuales estuvo expuesta en esos días. El sol, la playa, la hermosa casa frente al mar, la piscina, los desayunos frutales y la suave briza de la tarde en el balcón que poseía la habitación que le había sido asignada.

Sonrió y se colocó de costado en la cama.

Nada de eso valía la salud mental de su pequeño. Las dudas que una vez le supieron absurdas tenían razón de ser. El niño viviría con contradicciones, muchas. Ok, era demasiado decir que pertenecían a mundos diferentes, pero claro era que la situación económica influenciaría demasiado en todo. ¿Cómo podría llevar una vida normal estando con ella y él?

La cultura del trabajo era algo que sus padres le habían inculcado de pequeña, el esforzarse, el hacerle frente a las situaciones y el sentir la satisfacción de haber hecho todo lo posible para que tal cosa se diera, cualquiera fuese el resultado. Con el dinero era chascar los dedos y listo y con Potter el bebé tendría de a montones. ¿Cómo transmitirle a un niño/a el placer del esfuerzo y el deseo de obtener algo, cuando en menos de cinco minutos se puede solucionar todo?

Tal vez estaba pensado demasiado.

Sí, eso era.

Ya no tenía que preocuparse por todas esas cosas, lo suyo con Potter estaría terminado antes de que llegase el nuevo mes y su vida continuaría.

Igual que como la dejó.

…

Que deprimente era eso.

Agarró la almohada sobre su cabeza y la puso sobre su cara, ahogando un gritó de frustración.

Era una estúpida. Todo se dio tan fácilmente que ahora con el barro hasta las rodillas se daba cuenta del precio a pagar. Por supuesto que estaba a tiempo de salir, peor sería si ya estuviese embarazada. Mucho peor.

Quitó la almohada de su cabeza y miró el techo.

¿Por qué era tan complicado tener un bebé?

¡Habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo solas con sus hijos!

…

Se había ido al diablo con lo último. Lo más probable es que la mayoría de esas féminas hubiesen pecado solamente de crédulas y ahora pagaban las consecuencias. Es decir, cuando uno está en pareja tiende a creer todo lo que tu pareja te profesa porque al fin y al cabo te gusta pensar que es cierto y que puede ser real. Pero a la hora del compromiso no son tantos los que se ponen los pantalones. Muchos huyen.

¿Y si ella…?

No, definitivamente no caería tan bajo, nadie merecía ser usado de esa forma sin consentimiento. Por lo menos con Potter las cosas estaban claras en ese aspecto y la fecundación sería externa. Nada de contacto físico para ellos, nada de esa unión química.

Dios.

Había estado tan cerca de su sueño. Que sabor amargo tenía perderlo todo estando tan próxima.

Todavía le quedaba la opción de adoptar, no te interesaba que fuese parecido /a a ella, simplemente deseaba tener a alguien a quien amar, a quien cuidar. Pero era complicado, los solteros no eran del todo bien vistos y eran a los que más tardaban para la entrega de un bebé. Probablemente pasarían años antes de estar entre las primeras en la lista de espera.

Debía intentarlo por lo menos.

Adoptaría.

Cierta sonrisa se posó en su boca. Tal vez su amor estaba lejos, pero esperaría paciente, eso hacían los padres ¿No?

Sería paciente.

Con cierto sentimiento burbujeante en pleno pecho, tomó el control remoto y pendió la t.v. Fue allí que cayó en que fuera diluviaba. El canal del noticioso pronosticaba caída de granizo y mostraba el típico mapa con colores vivos, señalando la zona de tormenta. Era lo lógico, estaban en pleno Caribe, ahí las lluvias implacables eran cosa de todos los días, en Londres también llovía pero era algo más tranquilo.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. A lo lejos, los rayos iluminaban la oscuridad del cielo.

Su estomagó rugió.

Bien.

Basta de tantos pensamientos. Pediría algo de comer y mientras esperaba se daría un baño, necesitaba relajarse. Mañana sería un nuevo día y vería todo bajo una nueva lupa.

* * *

><p>― Tengo una idea. Sueltas eso y me dejas ayudarte a llegar a tu habitación. ― James no se sentía tan borracho como para ser arrastrado.<p>

Se encontraban de regreso en la propiedad que había comprado hacia nada. Así como hacía poco, esa maldita pelirroja estaba leyendo en ese salón de blancos sillones y preciosa vista. Pero por supuesto ahora nada podía vislumbrarse con la tormenta que azotaba la zona. La misma por la cual tuvieron que cancelar su vuelo de regreso.

¿Qué le había picado?

¡Se bajó del proyecto con un simple mensaje de texto!

¡Maldita sea!

― No creo que el pobre vaso tuviese la culpa. ― Opinó Sirius tratando de mantener la calma. James no era de emborracharse seguido, joder, no lo hacía. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan pasado y con tanto mal humor. Instintivamente intentó comprenderlo, ser "abandonado" como lo había sido él no era agradable, se sentía como si lo hubiesen tomado todo a broma cuando uno iba en serio.

¿Tanto deseaba un bebé?

― ¿Quién demonios se cree?

― Quizás no estaba tan convencida de tener un hijo. ― Los ojos almendra se encontraron con los suyos y Sirius no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió.

― Ella quiere uno, **no** lo quiere **conmigo**. ― borracho parecía procesar más la realidad, sobrio jamás lo hubiese admitido de esa forma. ― ¡Está loca! ¡Le puedo dar el mundo a nuestro bebé! ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

El heredero Black no tenía las palabras adecuadas, de estar Remus todo estaría mejor, pero su amigo se encontraba en un congreso en Francia. ¿Debía llamarlo? No. No. Debía pensar, de ser su castaño amigo, ¿Qué diría?

― Habla con ella, seguro no quiso decir eso. ― Tono conciliador, se felicitaba por eso, pero el consejo no era completo. ― Por ahí estaba ofuscada, eres testigo de que suele enojarse seguido con lo que haces. Probablemente sea producto de uno de sus berrinches.

Silencio.

― James, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con tu nuevo proyecto, pero si tanto lo anhelas no dejes que todo esto se vaya al diablo. Tómalo como otro de tus negocios, rebusca la manera de enfocar las cosas. Analiza. ― era lo mejor que le podía decir y venía directo de su corazón. Podría no estar conforme con la idea de James, pero era su amigo y como tal estaba obligado a apoyarlo en las buenas y en las malas.

Que orgulloso se sentía de sí mismo.

James se dio su tiempo para contestar y cuando lo hizo, no fue en palabras, sino en acciones. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó torpemente. Se tambaleó hasta que pudo enfocar con precisión.

― Voy al baño. ―

― Cualquier cosa, pide ayuda. ― Sirius se conocía en estado de ebriedad, siendo adolescente se había puesto sus buenos fiestones encima como el inconsciente que era y la verdad, el baño era una de sus víctimas. Por suerte ya no lo hacía.

Lo vio perderse pasillo a la izquierda, masajeándose la cabeza a la altura del la frente, probablemente mañana tendría tremenda resaca. Procuraría hacer que le sirvieran un desayuno liviano contra cefaleas por excesos, la contractura que le quedaría de quedarse dormido en cualquier posición seria monumental, si él lo sabía.

Su móvil sonó.

― ¿Si?

― _¿Está todo bien?_

Este Remus y su sexto sentido. De seguro en su vida pasada había sido mujer, sino, no se explicaba que fuese tan oportuno.

― Mi querido amigo, tenemos código violeta.

― _¿James se ha caído a un pozo?_ ― indagó Remus medio extrañado.

Silencio.

― No, espérate, creía que ese era magenta.

― _El magenta es para picaduras o mordeduras de cualquier tipo y consecuente reacción alérgica o envenenamiento._

― Ya, sabemos que el médico aquí eres tú y no yo. Dame un respiro.

― _Estos códigos son internos y los inventamos siendo niños, nada tienen que ver con mi trabajo._ ― se formó cierto silencio y pudo imaginarse a Sirius con cara de circunstancias del otro lado de la línea. ― _Dime que está ocurriendo. _

― Lo mandaron a volar sin paracaídas.

― _¿Qué hizo?_― ese tono de voz solo podía significar una cosa: Remus estaba convencido que el culpable había sido James.

― Como hacer, fueron muchas cosas y la verdad me tendrás que decir cuál fue el error porque no lo encuentro. ―

― _Eso se debe a que los dos son igual de bestias_. ― Remus siempre tenía un punto ¿Cómo le hacía?

Y mientras Sirius le ponía al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, desde su aparición sorpresiva (para la pelirroja) en el avión que los llevaría a destino hasta la última pelea, cierto amigo suyo ya había salido del baño y cruzaba el pasillo con claras intenciones de irse aún más al diablo. De haber estado Sirius más atento probablemente lo hubiese atajado pero no pasó.

James Potter no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban y menos si tenía esa información entre manos. Lo bueno de tener dinero era que los recursos se volvían ilimitados y conseguir el paradero de Lily Evans en un lugar tan relativamente pequeño como en el que estaban no fue difícil.

Así que en el Hotel Villas. Genial. Iría ahí y le diría unas cuantas verdades en la cara, cosas que se guardó por respeto y porque ella era mujer, pero como ahora se terminaría todo no había necesidad de recatarse.

El tiempo debía estar de su lado porque en ese instante la tormenta les estaba dando un respiró y el viento no era ni tan fuerte ni la lluvia tan torrencial. El chofer no puso resistencia tampoco, probablemente fuera a que no entendía mucho el idioma.

* * *

><p>Lo escuchó atentamente hasta la última palabra esperando que al final, dijese: ¡pero todo fue una broma! ¡Caíste amigo! ¡Estás en televisión!<p>

Como eso no llegó nunca, continuó con la mano masajeándose las sienes mientras el reloj colgado en lo alto de su consultorio continuaba marcando los minutos. Bien. Ahora entendía tantas cosas y apoyaba cien por ciento a esa mujer. Era una suerte que no estuviese con ellos para colgarlos de las pelotas.

― _¿Tu qué piensas?_

― Que tienen suerte de no comerse una demanda por secuestro. ― dijo sincero.

― _Eso no me ayuda._

― No estoy intentando que ayude. Mira…― alguien tocó a su puerta antes de que la enfermera en jefe entrase por ella.

― Disculpe que lo moleste doctor, pero los pasantes tienen una situación. ―

Suspiró. Se guardaría el reto para cuando volviesen a Inglaterra. Asintió a la mujer y esta volvió a salir.

― Sirius, un consejo, regresen a Londres lo antes posible y aleja el alcohol de James. Sabes que se pone agresivo.

― _Si, es lo que intento_.

― Y otra cosa, cuando regresen hablaremos muy seriamente de lo que hicieron. ―

― _Pero…_―

― Debo irme, nos vemos. ― Y colgó. Era increíble como esos dos se las ingeniaban para hacer locuras en solo unos días, juntos podrían tomar el poder del mundo y hacerlo añicos en una semana y para colmo no tendrían ni la menor idea de lo que estarían haciendo.

¿Cómo es que eran sus amigos? Pensó levantándose y colocándose la bata de medico colgada pulcramente en el perchero.

Joder.

Bueno, por mas desastres que fuesen, eran en definitiva buenas personas con accionares extraños, nada más, aunque a éste paso serían sus eternos hermanos menores.

* * *

><p>Lily notó que la calma había quedado atrás. La tormenta había cobrado fuerza nuevamente y ahora, con el viento hacia su lado golpeaban gotas grandes contra la ventana de la habitación. Por lo menos ella estaba bañada y cenada, solo le quedaba terminar de organizar su bolso de mano con el papelerío que le pedirían en el aeropuerto y listo, a la cama.<p>

Fue cuando la telenovela que pasaban fue interrumpida por un comercial, que tocaron a la puerta.

Perdida en la pelea entre Marial del Sol de la Torre y su eterno amor Juan Ignacio Martínez Toledo abrió la puerta sin mucho miramiento. Probablemente fuesen los de servicio al cuarto con el postre extra que habían pedido.

― Dígame cuanto…― casi saltó de su lugar cuando vio a James Potter con cara de muy pocos amigos pegado cerca de su puerta. ― Diablos.

Intentó cerrar la puerta con prisa pero él tenía más fuerza y fue más rápido. En menos de lo que contaba hasta tres tigres lo tenía metido en la habitación. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

― Hueles a alcohol.

― No me digas.

― ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual irrumpas así en mi habitación? ― preguntó cabreada, cruzándose de brazos. Eso no impidió que él se adelantara unos pasos y ella retrocediera.

― ¿Existe alguna razón para que no quieras tener un hijo conmigo y me lo digas por mensaje de texto?

Silencio.

― Si, la misma que utilizaste para soltarme de buenas a primeras que pasaríamos antes por…

― ¡Te estoy hablando en serio!

― ¡¿Quién te dijo que yo no?! ―

La mecha ya había sido prendida.

― Te he mostrado todo lo que puede darle un hombre como yo a un hijo ¿y por eso sales corriendo?

― ¡No serias un padre! ¡Serías como una cuenta corriente ilimitada! ¿Qué razón tiene algo así? ― hizo una pausa cuando un rayó con su respectivo trueno irrumpieron la pelea. ― ¡Has querido mostrarme todo lo monetariamente posible! ¿Crees que eso es más importante que mostrarte a ti mismo como persona?

― ¿De qué hablas? ― James estaba visiblemente perdido. Como hombre el filtrado de alcohol en su sangre era mucho más rápida que en las mujeres, y si bien aún se encontraba palpablemente mareado, el enojo y las causas biológicas lo "limpiaban" con el paso de los minutos y se sentía en sus cinco sentidos, capaz de entender lo que ella quisiese decirle, aunque del dicho al hecho había trecho.

― Si quisiese conocer algo de tu persona, seria a ti, no a tu dinero. Si aún no puedes ver la diferencia que hay entre ambos es que todavía no estás preparado para ser el padre de nadie.― ya estaba, lo había dicho. Lo tenía atascado en su garganta y por fin logró salir. La cara de él era indescifrable. ― Probablemente encuentres a una mujer que quiera tener un hijo en esas circunstancias, pero esa no soy yo.

Silencio.

Él se pasó una mano por la cabeza, riéndose.

― Me has hecho perder mi tiempo, condenada mujer.

― ¿Disculpa? ― ese comentario iba de más y la indignada.― ¿Yo te he hecho perder el tiempo a ti? ¿Piensas que para mí es fácil comenzar de cero?

― Si, lo creo. Estás tan desesperada por que alguien te quiera incondicionalmente que no importa el tiempo ni la manera de llegar a eso. Imagínate.

― ¡Te atreves a decirme esto! ¡Ya una vez te dije que si querías un reto metieses potros salvajes en tu living! ¡Admítelo, Potter, para lo único que quieres un hijo es para presumirlo! ― fue su turno de sentirse tocado. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero esta vez no retrocedió. Lo estaba retando no solo con sus palabras sino con sus acciones. ― ¿Con cuál casa combinaría mejor el niño, Potter?

― ¡Basta!

― ¿Crees que a tus conocidos en Suiza les interese invitarte a sus cenas mientras llevas la adquisición favorita?

― ¡Dije que basta! ― Otro paso.

― ¡Di lo que se te cante la gana! ― espetó ella con fuerza. ― ¡Pero a mí no me callas! ¿Osas decirme que mis intenciones son egoístas cuando tú no eres más que el egocentrismo en persona? ¡Tú no deseas un hijo, quieres un accesorio para tus trajes!

Y al igual que afuera, lo que se desató en esa habitación no fue más que una conjunción de elementos que enfrentados, dictaminaban un área de desastre, destruyendo las cosas a su andar.

No hubo amor cuando él la besó, ni mucho menos cuando ella recuperándose de la sorpresa le respondió con el mismo ímpetu demandante. Ni cariño cuando sus cuerpos y manos se encontraron quitando del paso la ropa que sofocaba para el encuentro final. No.

Solo había frustración y enojo, veneno, desilusión. Cada célula del cuerpo de cada uno destilaba sino el residuo de tristeza por lo que pudo haber sido.

Ambos se habían dado cuenta que no eran los adecuados para traer un bebé al mundo juntos y así como Lily se había sentido desolada al pensar que estuvo tan cerca de lograrlo, ahora eran dos padeciendo de lo mismo en ese lugar y dejándolo ir bajo el acto más básico de los seres humanos: el sexo.

En ese instante, los dos querían escapar de la realidad y si debían utilizarse, entonces que así fuese.

No habría remordimientos, no se debían nada.

* * *

><p>Tatatataaaaaaaaa.<p>

Que burda que soy...no me peguen, quería insertar música de suspenso, pero ya que, es inútil. jajajaja Como prometí, subo el cap. Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Hay que ver como terminan con todo esto...mmm.

¡Miles de gracias por los mensajes!

Una foto de Sirius mirando el horizonte en Cancun para(?): JinP, lunarisita, FandHPyYugi13 , Pao, NerwenInWonder, noeaster, Bubbles of Colours, Rocidito,JosWeasleyC, Leyla.


	7. Cotidianidad

Suspiró mientras sus ojos se despegaban de la empañada ventana.

― A ti la lluvia te pone melancólica. ― Lily se giró hacia la regordeta y embarazada mujer que estaba sentada junto a la barra.

No era la primera vez que la veía, según había comentado un día como cualquier otro hacia tres años, el café quedaba cerca de su obstetra, o mejor dicho, del hospital donde éste trabajaba y hacer tiempo allí se le volvió costumbre.

― Puede ser, Molly. Peor me pongo cuando van dos semanas. Comprendo que sea el clima de la ciudad, pero hay veces que ruego por sol y sin nubes. ― sonrió.

― Te entiendo, la humedad está haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo y con este niño adentro estoy más sensible que nunca.

Molly era una pelirroja sumamente agradable, hablaba mucho y sus ojos brillaban al hacerlo de su enorme familia. Era una bomba en cuanto explotación demográfica, el bebé que venía en camino era el sexto de una cadena de pelirrojos lo cual era sorprendentemente extraño puesto que esa mujer no debía tener más de diez años que ella.

Lily había conocido al más grande una tarde que acompañó a su madre al médico. Bill, si no mal recordaba.

― ¿Ya sabes el sexo?

― Todavía no, mi esposo Arthur muere por saberlo, tenemos cinco niños, dice que es hora de la "princesa". ― se rió al recordar cierta picardía. ― En confidencia, pregona que tiene los suficientes hermanos para ayudarle a ahuyentar pretendientes en el futuro.

Lily rió también. ¡Qué ocurrencia!

― Pero sé que es en broma, mi Arthur aceptará al elegido de nuestra niña, de serlo.

― Los hombres son exagerados en ese aspecto ¿no?

Molly asintió mientras tomaba de su té con leche.

― ¿Y a ti como te ha ido? ¿Alguna novedad?

Lily negó derrotada.

Hacía meses que había presentado los papeles para adoptar, pero por más que golpeó muchas puertas, muy pocos se arriesgaban a darle respuestas concisas. Adoptar siendo soltera era complicado, pero se repetía una y otra vez que no era imposible.

Su sueño no había terminado. James Potter no había sido más que una etapa extraña en su vida y los recuerdos de aquella noche que compartieron bajo la tormenta en ese hotel de Cancún no eran más de lo que compartió con cualquier otro que logró meterse entre las sabanas con ella. En esa noche específica había habido tanta desesperación y dolor que poco disfrutó de la unión carnal en sí pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño.

Como personas grandes que eran cada uno al amanecer se había despedido incluso con cierta tranquilidad. Dejaron todo cerrado como debían.

― Es increíble, hacen muy bonita pareja. ― Molly señaló la pantalla de t.v.

No le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor. Sabía que muy debajo de esa fachada de superficial y pedante, James Potter tenía escondido a un hombre agradable que si bien no tenía muy en claro cómo debían ir las leyes de morales y éticas, se las arreglaba. Y ahora, viéndole en la pantalla en las noticias, anunciando su compromiso con una joven francesa de familia noble, no podía más que desearle la mejor de las suertes.

― En la revista del sábado salió una nota sobre ellos. ― Lily continuó escuchándola mientras acomodaba los vasos bajo la barra. ― Se conocieron en Portugal, parece que él adquirió hectáreas cerca de su propiedad frente al mar. ― suspiró. ― Debe ser tan romántico. Imagínate, en una fiesta en plena terraza dando al atlántico.

― No lo dudo. ― sonrió la joven al ver la expresión soñadora de su amiga.― Se los ve muy enamorados.

― Es cierto. ― hizo una pausa. ― La mira como mi Arthur me mira a mí. Sabes…― se sonrojó levemente y la miró. ― Cuando conocí a mi esposo éramos unos adolescentes enamorados del amor y muchos nos decían que no debíamos tomarnos las cosas tan a pecho, que siendo tan chicos nos perderíamos muchas cosas de la vida, pero no les escuchamos. Y no me arrepiento de la decisión. ― Sus manos jugaron con la servilleta de papel al costado de su té. ― Él me sigue viendo con esa misma expresión.

En cierta manera envidiaba a Molly, el romanticismo que la envolvía era producto directo de su buena suerte en la vida. Tenía lo que deseó: una familia grande junto al hombre que amaba. Y ese amor no solo quedó en llamas de pasión sino que se derivó también en compañerismo, apoyo, amistad. Bases indudablemente necesarias de querer una relación larga y prospera.

La campanita de la puerta de entrada sonó llamando su atención.

― Ayuda… ¡aquí! ― John era su joven ayudante y contaba con dieciocho años recién cumplidos, sin embargo, dando la nota como el adolescente que aún era, solía abarcar más de lo que podía manejar y esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Cargado de cajas, ni siquiera se le veía la cabeza, lo cual denotaba que le sobraban dos de ellas.

Lily se apresuró a salir de detrás de la barra y lo ayudó quitándole el sobrante.

― John…―

― ¡No me retes! Es más práctico traer la mercadería así.

― Para tu columna dudo que lo sea, y menos será cuando rompas algo. ― retó ella dejando lo que tenía al costado en donde no molestase, John la imitó. ― ¿Son todas? ― preguntó al ver que él se quitaba el abrigo.

― Si, es práctico.― Lily negó.

― Ya, deja de hacerte el vivo, ve con Rafael y dile que te de algo caliente y un buen sándwich, el frío está comenzando y no quiero que te enfermes.

El muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja y la abrazó fuertemente, levantándola del suelo gracias a sus increíbles metro noventa.

― Esa es mi jefa.

― ¡Ve ahora! ― reclamó Lily más que por la muestra efusiva de afecto, por los brazos helados del joven. ― ¡Y para la próxima ponte algo mas abrigado!

Lo vio alejarse con su aspecto desgarbado pero simpático. Era un chico muy humilde pero animado y si lo había aceptado en su negocio no era porque necesitase personal, sino por su historia. John estaba pasando un muy mal momento familiar y si bien jamás había contado a fondo sobre el asunto, pasar horas fuera de su casa y tener independencia con el dinero que ganaba con el sudor de su frente eran factores que lo mantenían cuerdo.

Sonrió.

― De no cuidarse lo lamentará. ― comentó Molly levantándose de su asiento y dejando la paga sobre la oscura superficie de la barra.

― Ve a decírselo con la energía que desprende. ― fue la respuesta de Lily. ― Que te vaya bien.

Molly tornó los ojos e hizo una mueca graciosa.

― Mis niños son fuertes como los toros y éste no me dará el disgusto de no serlo.

* * *

><p>Lo vio dejarse caer en el enorme sillón negro del amplió living. La mansión estilo Tudor en las afueras de la ciudad era exquisita por donde se la mirase, imponiéndose ante cualquier propiedad en los alrededores y viéndose majestuosa entre los modestos pero cuidados bosques de aquellas hectáreas.<p>

Fue hasta el bar.

― ¿Algo fuerte, mi amigo? ― preguntó sirviéndose del mejor Whisky que el dinero podía conseguir.

― Me han deshecho…gracias. ― dijo al recibir el vaso de Sirius. ― ¿Por qué estas cosas tienden a ser tan tediosas?

― Es un compromiso, no una fiesta de despedida de soltero, obvio que va a ser aburrido. ― Sirius se sentó frente a él, en una silla individual que nada tenía que envidiarle al mobiliario. ― Y ya que hablamos de eso.

― Mejor dicho: sacaste el tema. ― Su amigo hizo un ademan con la mano derecha, quitándole importancia. ― Sirius, ya te dije, no quiero nada de esas cosas y menos si la organizas tú. Podría costarme el matrimonio.

Silencio.

― ¿Herí tus sentimientos?

― No, todavía no puedo creer que te vayas a casar, es como pedirme a mí que me case: algo impensado. Absurdo.

James sonrió.

― Créelo de una vez, amigo, esto va a suceder en pocos meses. Florence es mi tipo de mujer y quiero pasar el tiempo que pueda con ella.

― Ajá, comprendo, comprendo. Es razón suficiente para que te ates a alguien, si. ― como siempre, era esa conciencia tan a flor de piel que daba miedo.

― El apoyo que me das siempre suena a "pero". ― masculló sorbiendo un poco del fuerte líquido.

― ¿Y qué ocurrió con eso de no tener tiempo más que para un hijo? Después de todo, esa fue tu premisa tiempo atrás con una tal Lily Evans. ― James se tensó levemente.

― No conocía a Florence. Ella es distinta, carismática, liberal, divertida. No se hace tanto problema por las cosas y sabe como es mi vida. No estará atrás mío exigiendo un tiempo que no puedo brindar, además, se distraerá con los miles de proyectos que tiene.

Sirius sonrió.

― Te contradices.

El de ojos almendra afiló la mirada.

― Primero pones en la mesa el detalle de que deseas pasar el tiempo que puedas con Florence, pero al mismo tiempo sabes que eso no será posible por tu vida y la de ella. ― jugó con el whisky.

Sirius no brillaba por ser oportuno, mas bien, luchaba por el titulo mundial al ser más inoportuno del planeta. Era obvio que se sentía perdido por el inminente casamiento de uno de sus mejores amigos, su siamés para las locuras. En cierta forma todo se reducía a la persona. Y no, no era James, sino la pareja.

Cuando en el pasado James había regresado a la mansión de Cancún pasado el amanecer pudo ver que algo no estaba bien y como era lo esperado, preguntó. Según el mismo Sirius había esperado el tiempo prudente (media hora) para acercarse a la habitación de James e indagar qué demonios pasó.

James olía a derrota y al comenzar a explicar lo sucedido el heredero Black unió las piezas. Esa pelirroja peculiar y su amigo se habían dado cuenta que juntos no llegarían a ninguna parte y que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano. Claro que no encajaba el temita de haber pasado la noche juntos, pero eso se debía a la misma frustración acumulada por ambas partes.

Sirius no podía culparlo, él también había tenido sexo frustrado y era por lejos: pasional y vacío. Inexplicablemente amargo.

Tal vez todo el tiempo lo supo y por eso Lily Evans no fue un factor peligroso ante su vida y amistad, pero la mujer que había conocido a los pocos días si lo fue. James salió de ese hueco de malhumor que se había apoderado de su carácter (consecuencia directa de no poder tener lo que deseaba _rápido_: un hijo).

Bueno, bueno. Como llamarla peligro por ahí se estaba yendo de mambo, pero se parecía. Un amigo comprometido debía despertar junto a su mujer y familia, un amigo libre podía (¡y debía!) despertar en cualquier otra parte.

― Eres bien bestia, hay veces me pregunto por qué eres mi amigo.

― Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ― Ambas cabezas se giraron en dirección a la puerta en donde Remus Lupin hacía su aparición. Se notaba que venía de una jornada larga de trabajo.

― Ahí anda el desaparecido. Hasta que te haces tiempo de venirnos a ver.

― Sirius, ésta es mi casa. En cuanto entré Leonard me dijo que estaban esperándome. ― dijo refiriéndose al mayordomo.

― Tu casa es mi casa y mi casa es mi casa…

― Creo que no va así, Sirius. ― señaló James ante el pequeño despiste.

― Es lo mismo. Remus sabe que lo queremos

― No es el punto. Son bienvenidos cuando quieran. ― sonrió amablemente.

Sirius mostró su amplia dentadura, descarado.

― Imagínate que para esta altura del partido, deberías estar al tanto de mis excentricidades. ― El hombre castaño se sentó junto a James en el sillón.

― Mis felicitaciones, nuevamente. ― espetó cambiando de tema elegantemente. ― Estoy seguro que Florence te hará feliz, es una excelente mujer.

― ¡Ves! ¡Aprende! ― Le reclamó James en una leve pausa a moreno amigo. ― Y gracias, es importante contar con tu apoyo.

― Todo el mundo sabe que Remus es el presentable de los tres. No molestes. ―

Los comentarios iban y venían de forma tan suelta como siempre, haber sido amigos desde pequeños era una gran ventaja, además del hecho de poseer vidas mínimamente interesantes.

James era un importante empresario, dado más a los números y a los deportes con grandes cadenas de artículos y ropa para este último, entre otras cosas. Sirius por su parte y adecuo a su personalidad era dado a las relaciones publicas y con ellas ciertas disqueras de renombre y talentos sacados a la luz. Lo cual le daba la oportunidad de un estilo de vida visiblemente superficial pero agradable. Remus sin embargo, sensato pensaba en los demás (según propias palabras de Sirius) convertido en un medico reconocido en pediatría estaba a cargo de todo un piso, cosa que en alguien tan joven era sinceramente algo así como un milagro.

Complementarios los tres. Sep.

James dejó de mirar por la ventana mientras las primeras gotas de esa hora comenzaban a resbalar por los vidrios. Nubes enormes y negras se alzaban sobre la residencia y más lejos, en donde la misma vista perdía la cuenta de la cantidad de arboles que adornaba el horizonte.

Su vida había cambiado radicalmente desde esa mañana tiempo atrás. Jamás se había sentido tan sincero con alguien al despertar luego de un par de horas de acción física. Lily Evans no hizo nada más que saludarlo y desearle una buena vida, suerte, prosperidad. No había habido ningún deje de: _no me dejes_, típico de muchas mujeres con las cuales durmió y que horas antes aceptaban las reglas del juego pero al tiempo de la verdad revelaban sus verdaderas intenciones. Muchas de ellas intentaban cambiarlo, "domarlo". Evans no.

Era una gran mujer, sin duda y esperaba que hubiese encontrado la felicidad como él lo había hecho. Se lo merecía.

― Demonios, este se nos quedó sordo. ―

― Me haces sentir culpable, el ultimo que cantó la vez pasada en aquel Karaoke en beneficencia fui yo. ―

― Incluso tu madre que es una santa debe haber llorado.― metió su mano libre en el bolsillo del pantalón.― Lo tengo de ringtong. ― Sirius se comió una fuerte miradita reprobatoria de parte de su castaño amigo. ― Debes aprender a reírte de ti mismo.

― Eso lo aplico, lo que no me va mucho es que te rías constantemente de mi no conmigo.

Potter se acomodó los anteojos y sonrió.

― Bien señoritas, dejen de discutir y díganme que vamos a comer. Muero de hambre.

* * *

><p>― ¡Untable! ― rió con ganas al ver que su voz hizo eco con la de su amiga. La morena sonrió.<p>

― Lily, esas mañas no te las conocía. ― espetó.

― ¿Me lo dices a mí? Tu voz sonó un decibel más alto que la mía.

― ¡Eso es mentira! ― Y como acto siguiente le tiró las pocas palomitas caseras que quedaban dentro del vol amarillo. Lily intentó esquivarlas con poco atino y terminó cayéndose del su lado de la cama. Menos mal que no tenía un colchón alto, sino…

Se levantó sobándose el trasero por la molestia.

― Demonios, Dana.

― Óyeme que la torpe has sido tú. Mira que hacerte la _matrix_ en la cama. Ni que fueses tan elástica. ¿Recuerdas GYM hace tres años?

Lily abrió la boca ofendida pero nada pudo salir de ella, y se paseó por su habitación hasta llegar al reproductor de DVD para cambiar la película que verían. Cuando Dana la visitaba la casa completa se convertía en un campo de batalla por que era como estar con una adolescente. Lástima que no hubiese podido ir Gabriel, el muy sinvergüenza se había escapado a último minuto con su novio a Francia.

― Joder, que también pienso en romperle la cara a mi hermano por dejarnos tiradas. ― Dana le dio una fuerte tomada a la botella de vino que se había comenzado a bajar en cuanto llego, hacía cuatro horas.

― Déjalo, está enamorado. ― sonrió de lado intentando dar con la caja que contenía el cd indicado.

― ¡Pero vine de visita! ¿Sabes lo complicado que es para mí dejar mi camita en Alemania con el frío que hace?

― Estamos en verano. ― Dana se acercó a ella a los tropezones, con cara de insultada.

― Yo pienso en el invierno todo el año, así que para mí es invierno. ―

Lily rió con ganas.

― Y te voy advirtiendo pelirroja, que en mi estadía en estos lares será proporcional a la diversión que puedas darme. ―

― ¿No fue suficiente la carrera tratando de llegar al bus?

― Prrrrr.― fue la respuesta directa, los brazos de la morena se revolearon junto con el vino.

― Ya deja eso, creo que estas demasiado pasada. ― le quitó la botella de la mano. ― Uf…cielo, esto solo puedes tomártelo tu porque no tienes hígado, porque sino.

La pantalla del televisor comenzó a mostrar los avances.

― Bien, ahora acuéstate que voy por más palomitas.

― Te puedo acompañar.

― No saldré a la mitad de la noche corriendo al hospital por que te abriste la cabeza. Quédate quietecita que ya vengo. ―

Contrario a lo que hubiese pensado, Dana no estaba dormida cuando regresó ni tampoco se entretenía con la película. Se encontraba desparramada por la cama de dos plazas que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación y sus ojos fijos en una revista que indudablemente era de ella y no de Lily, por el tipo de portada.

― Hazme lugar. ― pidió. La morena se corrió y le mostró la revista.

― ¿Éste es? ― preguntó, Lily medio perdida esperó a acomodarse mejor entre las sabanas, luego tomó la revista en la página señalada.

Ok.

Bueno.

Esa semana podría bien llamarse James Potter porque con lo del compromiso podía verlo hasta en la sopa.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces con éstas _mierdas_? ― inquirió. Dana no leía revistas basura ni amarillistas.

― Con algo tenía que entretenerme en el viaje.― cortó. ― ¿Y es él? ¿El donador que nunca fue?

Sonaba demasiado frío como lo nombraba Dana. No lo conoció mucho y la verdad tampoco se atrevía a llamarlo donador de esperma, pero…diablos. Habían pasado tantos meses desde que lo vio por primera vez y otros tantos desde que había dejado de verlo. No es que lo extrañase, pero aún con todo el asunto terminado y cerrado, no encontraba conveniente cosificar al sujeto que pudo haber sido el padre de un hijo suyo. No le parecía ético.

― Si. ―

Silencio.

― Y te acostaste. ― no era una pregunta, además Dana sabía todo de pi a pa, la propia Lily se lo contó al llegar a Inglaterra. ― ¿Estuvo bueno?

Lily comenzó a reírse y le pegó con una pequeña almohada con forma de sol.

― Eso no se pregunta.

― Si no quieres saber y yo si quiero. Vamos, no es tan complicado ¿lo disfrutaste?

Se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

― Físicamente sí, no sé, estuvo bien. ― dijo sin mucha importancia y encogiéndose de hombros. ― Mentalmente fue agotador.

― Medio rebuscada la situación. ― hubo una pequeña pausa en su hablar. ― ¿Nunca tuviste la duda de un embarazo?

― Ni que fuese una novela rosa, Dana. ― rió nuevamente. ― Mira, él podía estar un poco pasado de copas pero claramente no estaba borracho. Y no, no fuimos tan inconscientes de hacerlo sin protección.

― Sí, bueno, pero los accidentes pasan.

― No voy a mentirte, hubiese sido realmente irónico, pero vamos que conozco mi cuerpo y me ha venido cada mes puntual desde entonces. Además, vuelvo a repetir, nos cuidamos todas las veces que…― se calló de repente. Estaba dando más información de la que debía.

― Así que hubo más de una vez esa noche, pelirroja. ― pinchó. ― Tu escandalosa vida sexual me impresiona. ― Lo cual la hizo comerse otro almohadazo. ― ¡Ya! ¡Mira que estás agresiva! ― dijo devolviendo el ataque con su propia almohada.

Todo lo que estuvo a mano voló esa noche, papeles, mas palomitas, sabanas, risas y esas burbujas que solo pueden conseguirse cuando estas con esa persona que te comprende más que tú misma.

Lily Evans era realmente feliz.

Con amigos así valía la pena recorrer la vida por más complicada que esta fuera.

* * *

><p>¡Buenas!<p>

Nuevo cap, es increíble pero me crean o no tengo el cap 8 en edición así que tampoco tardaré con esa actualización. Supongo que la musa quiere compensar luego de meses de estar desaparecida.

¡Millones de gracias por todos sus mensajes de apoyo! ¡Con lectores así es un placer publicar!

Una fotografía de Remus intentando hacer sonreír a un niño para: Bubbles of Colours, FandHPyYugi13, lunarisita, Rocidito, Leyla, Lapislazuli Stern, JinP , Diluz, monsss, Hannah Potter, JosWeasleyC, Blackie-Noir.

¡Besos!

Grisel


	8. Señales

Hormigueo. Mmm, maldito hormigueo.

Bostezó una vez más y trató de estirar el cuerpo lo más que pudo.

Momento, si se estaba estirando ¿cómo es que podía doblar sus piernas así?

― Suelta mis pies, Lily. ― la voz apagada de Dana interrumpió el intento de meditación profunda. Por dios, menos mal, estaba pensando lo peor.

Con los ojos aún medio cerrados se irguió en la cama, apoyando las piernas en el suelo.

― Tengo mucha acidez. ― masculló la pelirroja tocándose el estomago, sentía el revoltijo y liquido subir y bajar por su garganta.

― De seguro fueron los cinco cafés de anoche. ― la escuchó opinar, y la cual dicho sea de paso, estaba tendida en la cama al revés habiendo dormido con la cara en la parte de los pies. ― Ve a tomar algo y regresa…es muy temprano.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días de la llegada de su amiga y todas las mañanas eran lo mismo. Dana no podía levantarse de la cama a menos que fueran las nueve y media y todavía eran las seis. Es decir, le quedaban tres horas y media de sueño rejuvenecedor (según ella). Lily no podía darse el lujo, la cafetería tenía que abrirse, ella debía recibir a los proveedores, cubrir el primer turno de la mañana.

El solo pensar aquello le daban más retorcijones en la panza.

A los tumbos salió de la habitación, un jodido largo día la esperaba.

Que desganada se sentía.

Era la última vez que se mandaba prácticamente toda la cafetera, pero estaba tan entretenida. La noche anterior habían hecho una chat conferencia con Gabriel, el hermano menor de Dana y estuvieron hasta tarde oyéndole hablar lo bomba que lo pasaba en Venecia con Tom, el amor de su vida (de ese año). Su actitud enamoradiza le traía bastantes problemas con su hermana puesto que era ella la que recogía los pedazos al darse por terminadas las relaciones. A Lily le hubiese encantado tener una relación como ellos dos, pero Petunia antes de interesarse por uno de sus problemas le tiraría en cara todos los ERRORES que hubiese cometido, regodeándose incluso en como lo habría hecho ella de bien.

¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo?!

Soltó la cafetera.

― No más de esto por unos años, pelirroja. ― se dijo mientras caminaba a la heladera y la abría. ― Bien, leche no pinta mal. ― sonrió al no percibir la puntada de molestia en la base del estomago. Esa que te dice que lo que estas a punto de ingerir derivara en un ataque al hígado.

¿La lista del día?

Mientras prendía la pequeña tele de la cocina comenzó a enumerar lo que tendría que hacer.

"Y en las noticias del entretenimiento, la pareja del año: James Potter y…"

Lily se olvidó por completo de poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar el nombre, por que sonó el portero. Se extrañó, los repartidores no llegaban sino hasta dentro de cuarenta minutos ¿Quién podría ser a esa…?

¡Por el amor de Dios!

― ¡John! ― bramó al ver por la mirilla. Le abrió tan deprisa como pudo e incluso las manos le temblaron de los nervios. ― ¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?!

El joven intentó sonreír para mitigar el aspecto brusco que presentaba pero le fue imposible. Le dolía incluso el más mínimo movimiento. Ésta vez el viejo se pasó.

― Ven, por acá. ― lo guió tomando en el proceso el pequeño bolso casi vacío que llevaba. ― John…respóndeme.

― Es que si lo hago duele más. ―

Entonces debía sacar las conclusiones obvias: lo habían molido a golpes. La pregunta era:

― ¿Quién? ― soltó molesta.

― Eso no…

― ¿Quién? ― repitió ella.

John suspiró y eso le hizo agarrarse por sobre la playera que llevaba, el lado izquierdo de su torso. Cuando la puntada se detuvo, respondió:

― Terry. ― Lily tenía cara de asesina.

― ¿Tu padre? ― él asintió. ― Diablos John, quédate aquí, voy a traer algo para…

― Jesús, María y José. ― Ambos miraron hacia la escalera. Dana con todos los pelos parados les observaba absorta. ― ¿En el baño? ― preguntó directa. Lily asintió y la mujer se apresuró a buscar lo que necesitaba para desinfectar todos los moretones que el joven tenía en todo el rostro y probablemente en el resto del cuerpo.

― Lo lamento, si hubiese sabido que estabas, quizás fue un error. ― masculló apenadísimo.

― No digas tonterías. ―

Dana llegó a ellos rapidísimo y puso manos a la obra, no por nada era enfermera matriculada.

Lily los dejó un momento para preparar algo caliente y comestible, su amiga había dicho de unos calmantes que había en su cartera pero que no podría tomarlos hasta tener algo en el estomago porque eran fuertísimos.

Pobre John, estaba al corriente que su vida familiar no era ejemplar pero jamás se imaginó que su propio padre pudiese hacerle algo así, aún era un niño. Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero tenía cara infantil y su comportamiento no distaba mucho, todavía le quedaba camino por recorrer para convertirse en un hombre. Ese tipo no debía tener escrúpulos, lo conocía de vista y era por lo menos dos veces más grande que John por más que este fuese alto. Terry era corpulento y macizo, de aspecto osco.

Que no se atreviera a pasarse por ahí porque ¡la iba a conocer! y Lily Evans en modo protectora era una bestia, como cuando siendo adolescentes se habían burlado de Gabriel por ser homosexual. Los brabucones esos todavía se debían estar preguntando quien les había hecho todas esas bromas vengativas. Enfermos.

― Tenemos que convencerlo. ― se sobresaltó. Dana estaba entrando a la cocina y había bajado el tono de voz. ― Pude desinfectarle los cortes y le pase desinflamante por los moretones, pero tiene dos contusiones en a la altura de la costillas que no me gustan nada. Se reúsa, es más, quiere irse.

Lily se alarmó y salió rápidamente hacia el living. Lo agarró tratando de levantarse.

― ¡Ah, no! ¡Te sientas!

― Pero…

― ¡Ahora! ― por alguna razón sintió una puntada en el estomago, comenzaba a arderle. Se pasó una mano a la altura del diafragma, presionando y esto la calmó, de momento. Él sin embargo, obedeció. ― No tienes en donde quedarte.

John parpadeó.

― Puedo ir a la casa de un amigo.

― ¿Y que soy yo?

― Estas ocupada, tienes visitas, sería un estorbo. ―

― De eso nada, te quedarás aquí. Tengo un pequeño cuarto al fondo, podemos arreglarlo para hacerlo habitable.

John negó.

― Agradezco la hospitalidad, Lily, pero no voy a quedarme.

Se hizo silencio. John estaba hablando en serio.

― Déjalo, se ve que el chico grande puede valerse por sí solo. ― Eso había sido irónico ¿Qué planeaba? ― Es evidente que eres muy independiente, aunque eso no explica porque **éste** es el primer lugar al que recurriste luego de lo que ocurrió.

Las palabras no pudieron salir de la boca de John porque evidentemente no tenían sostén. El argumento de Dana era válido.

― Ya, hombre. Que no te de pena. Lily es todo corazón y ambos sabemos que es lo suficientemente cabeza dura para no dejarte ir sin culpa. Volverías en menos de lo que esperas. Ahorrémonos el viaje y deja que te cuidemos.

― Me suena a manada. ― Curioso, esa expresión no la había usado desde hacia tiempo, bastante.

Dana le guiñó.

― Te dije que mi estadía duraría lo que la diversión. ¿Y qué más entretenido que esto? Además, en Alemania hace frío.

― Estamos en verano. ― señaló nuevamente su amiga.

― Evitemos regresar sobre lo mismo, ya sabes cómo pienso. Entonces…― Miró a John. ― No te muevas de ahí y déjate mimar, no toda la vida vas conseguir que dos mujeres te cuiden. Será una experiencia que podrás contarles a tus nietos. ― Él sonrió. La morena puso su atención en ella. ― ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Sigues con acidez?

― No tanto, vamos, ayúdame a sacar un par de cajas de la habitación del fondo. John, será mejor que comas, las pastillas que te daremos son muy fuertes. ― hizo una pausa luego de dedicarle una leve sonrisa. ― Y hazte a la idea de que más tarde iremos a urgencias. ― se tensó. ― Nada. ― retó.

* * *

><p>Oyó el claro: <em>¡Que elegancia!<em>

Deteniendo su marcha y sacando su vista de la fachada de aquel enorme lugar, se preparó para recibir amistoso a quien le alcanzó en menos de cinco zancadas.

― Hombre, que hasta estás casi igual de bonito que yo. ― fue su saludó.

Ambos iban de etiqueta, con las llaves de automóviles costosos tintineando en un sus bolsillos y la chequera saludando en un compartimento oculto dentro de la chaqueta a medida. Caminaban como si el mundo fuese suyo y probablemente, en el capitalismo imperante sus millones les hicieran ciertamente portadores de ese título.

― Remus me ha llamado por lo menos tres veces para recordarme lo de hoy. ―

― Conoce que las cenas de beneficencia no son lo tuyo, pero quiere que estemos. Sabes cómo se pone cundo tiene que darle a los demás.

Sirius chitó.

― Si, no le alcanza con dar lo suyo. ― James lo codeó. ― Oh vamos, no me digas no que preferirías estar con tu hermosa prometida que en este lugar. ― Las puertas del edificio se abrieron y ellos entraron.

― Florence tenía su propia cena esta noche. ― James se acomodó mejor los anteojos. ― Cosa que agradezco, el acoso de los paparazzi me está poniendo nervioso. Nunca pensé que las cosas se pondrían así de públicas.

Sirius silbó por lo bajo.

― Es cierto, te veo hasta en la sopa y eso que yo no soy de entretenerme con la t.v

James quería olvidar todo esa noche, un momento de descanso por lo menos. Florence era una figura notoria en su país y el estar con ella atraía el tipo de mirada que él nunca había querido. Verse en las portadas de las revistas, en los programas de chismeríos era algo conocido pero no con esa fuerza. Antes pasaba desapercibido, ahora, como decía Sirius, tirarse un gas en el lugar equivocado podía acarrear problemas.

― Remus me dijo que pasásemos directamente a su consultorio, que todavía no estaba listo. ― Sirius como siempre, al llegar a la recepción desplegó el encanto que no podía retener. Las enfermeras no importaba cual fuese su edad, quedaban un tanto embobadas con su amigo, y más esa noche que traía puesto aquello.

Como decía su madre: un hombre apuesto es peligroso, pero ponle un traje a cualquier hombre y tendrás un problema mayor. Dorea tenía una forma muy peculiar de justificar como había caído rendida a los pies de su esposo.

― Pueden pasar igual. ― La mujer de avanzada edad y de uniforme pulcro, probablemente con un marido igual de redondito y simpaticón que ella les guiñó. ― El doctor Lupin no se enojará.

― Gracias, Clara, eres la mejor. ― con dos golpecitos en la recepción en forma de despido Sirius comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo. James a su estela solo podía contener la risa. Dudaba que a su amigo le molestara ese inocente coqueteo del cual era víctima con la recepcionista que bien podría ser su madre. Es más, parecía agradarle.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Le prestaban atención y eso eran puntos extras.

― ¡Por cierto…! ― La escucharon exclamar. ― ¡Felicidades por el compromiso!

James se giró y le sonrió dándole la pauta que le agradecía. Se volvió al frente justo cuando Sirius abría la puerta sin llamar siquiera. Como era de esperarse la oficina de su amigo era perfecta. Nada fuera de lugar, alguna que otra carpeta sobre el escritorio pero seguramente habían sido dejadas ahí resultado directo de el apuro por atender algo más importante, como una vida.

― Todavía no entiendo cómo es que terminó siendo pediatra. Podía haber sido un excelente cirujano plástico. ― opinó Sirius dejándose caer en el sillón color marfil. Remus era sumamente aprensivo con la decoración, era un hombre pulcro y con excelentes gustos, cualquiera que fuese lo suficientemente valiente (e ignorante) para decirlo, lo tildaría de gay, pero ellos sabían cuales eran las inclinaciones del castaño. A él le gustaban las mujeres femeninas y de voz suave, delicadas y con paciencia. Lo cual resultaba difícil de encontrar con el último factor, la vida de un médico era rebuscada, los horarios complicados, las prioridades…

Mejor no hablar de ellas.

El consultorio daba hacia el patio interno del hospital, fuera, pocos pero cuidados arboles eran una belleza y por la ventana entraba un aroma a fresco que con la pesadez de la época era casi imposible de conseguir salvo en lugares como ese tan bien posicionados.

― Le encantan los niños y tiene ángel con ellos. ― respondió James tardíamente mientras admiraba la repisa de sendos volúmenes que su amigo coleccionaba. ¿Se había leído todo eso?

― Será un excelente padre cuando se le ocurra sentar cabeza o encuentre a una que le aguante los horarios extraños.

― ¿De quién hablan? ― Parecía verdaderamente cansado, pensaron ambos al ver a entrar al hombre. ― Si, ya sé, parezco un muerto.

― Tanto como eso no, pero ha roto llegas tranquilo. ― opinó Sirius enderezándose en el sillón. ― ¿Qué ocurrió?

― ¿Recuerdan el mito de "luna llena igual a partos en cadena"?

― Si, que a ti nunca te había tocado. ― remarcó James.

― Hasta ayer. ― Las cejas de ambos se alejaron peligrosamente de su lugar correspondiente. ― No miento si digo que ayer atendí por lo menos seis y ayude en otros tres. ― caminó hasta su escritorio y se dejó vencer por el agotamiento sobre la silla de cuero negro, producida con la mejor madera.

― ¿Será conveniente que te quedes a la fiesta? ― indagó el de ojos grises.

― Pensaba permanecer hasta tarde, pero si llego a medianoche será suerte. ― fue sincero. Se inclinó hacia tras, cerrando los ojos y masajeándoselos por arriba de los parpados con la mano. ― Estoy exhausto.

― Bien, nos quedamos hasta medianoche, si pinta irnos antes lo hacemos. Yo te llevo a casa amigo, en tu estado lo último que falta es que tengas un accidente. ― Se ofreció James.

Remus no tenía fuerzas para negarse a tal tentadora propuesta. Ya tendría tiempo de disculparse por irse tan temprano, además, lo importante era donar el dinero y en cuanto comenzará todo entregaría el cheque con la importante suma y a otra cosa.

― Sirius…―

―…

― Apaga esa cosa. ― espetó al sentir el aroma a cigarrillo. ― Esto es un hospital.

― Pero estamos encerrados en tu oficina. ―

― Peor aún. Sabes que no me gusta que fumes. ―

El mayor de los Black masculló molestó y apagó el cigarrillo.

― No sé porque prohíbes esto pero tienes el descaro de poner ceniceros. ―

― Son geodas, Sirius, geodas. ― comentó Remus desde su lugar.

Esa noche sería corta en cuanto a tiempo y espacio pero larga en otros. No había nada peor que un Sirius mete pata al lado de un Remus agotado y malhumorado.

* * *

><p>Agradecida que los asientos que habían dejado tiempo atrás todavía estuviesen disponibles, se sentó. John estaba su lado conversando con Dana sobre lo que posiblemente saldría en las radiografías que se acababa de hacer y Lily se limitaba a escuchar. Tenían para un rato mas, el clínico que lo atendió había encontrado igual de sospechoso esos moretones en el torso del joven e inmediatamente lo había derivado para hacer los análisis necesarios.<p>

Por suerte se conformó con la excusa de: se peleó.

John no deseaba levantar denuncia alguna, por ahora. No lo dejaría volver a esa casa y si ese tipo llegaba a ir a buscarlo mejor que tuviera cobertura médica, por que los dientes pasarían a mejor vida, y de paso, si lo lograba le enterraría la nariz en la cara.

Por dios, que violenta se ponía cuando estaba fastidiosa. Hacia horas que el estomago estaba matándola.

― Quizás deberías consultar también. ― Los ojos verdes se cruzaron con lo color chocolate de Dana. ― No has comido nada en todo el día.

― Tengo miedo a que empeore. Ya se me pasará, es un ataque al hígado.

― Si fuese eso se te tendría que haber ido con lo que te di. Me lo he tomado yo en ocasiones en donde el reventón fue tanto que no recordaba ni mi nombre.

Lily rodó los ojos.

― No voy a consultar con nadie. ― Parte de su orgullo se encontraba de acuerdo con esta decisión, su razón no. Se sentía agotada como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón a la mañana y por la tarde, hubiese escalado la montaña más alta del mundo. ― Ya, no me miren con esa cara. Si se quedan más tranquilos voy a intentar ingerir algo ¿Desean que les traiga alguna cosita? ― preguntó levantándose y buscando en su bolso la billetera.

Ni John ni Dana pidieron.

Caminando por el pasillo hacía la otra sala de espera (por que la máquina de snack estaba rota en la suya) se mantuvo pensando en lo perversa que resultaba la vida. Ella que deseaba tanto un hijo pero no tenía ni prospecto ni pareja, debía luchar contra viento y marea para hacerlo llegar por otros medios. Y cuando lo tuviera en sus brazos, convencida estaba que lucharía por ese ser hasta con la ultima partícula de su alma. Y otros como el miserable de Terry Brown habiendo concebido a un joven como John, no dudo en molerlo a golpes vaya a saber por qué. Aunque claro, no existía excusa en este mundo por lo que hizo, siquiera por lo obvio. Enfrentarse y dominar a su hijo con el tamaño que tenía el propio Terry era una bajeza.

Sintió música. Sus ojos vislumbraron no muy lejos por el mismo pasillo en el que estaba, puestas semi abiertas y a gente vestida de etiqueta.

¿Alguna fiesta?

― Maldición. ― masculló al tapársele los oídos.― Será mejor que coma antes de que...― Ya en frente de la máquina de refrigerios sus ojos recorrieron perdidos las estanterías con chucherías. ¡Genial! ¿Ahora estaba tan aturdida que no podía concentrarse?

El mareo se apoderó de su cabeza y el vértigo mismo producto directo la hizo agarrarse de la maquina.

Bueno, tal vez si debería consultar con un medico que…

― ¡Ah! ― Una puntada a la altura del diafragma; solo que ahora no solo se localizaba, sino que se expandía como si una gota de agua cayera sobre un charco. ― Se me quitó el hambre.

Volvería a la sala de espera de emergencias con ellos y se haría atender, por más que fuese un simple dolor de estomago iba a hacer que le diesen algo para el maldito dolor.

Tomó aire y se enderezó.

No lejos de su posición, Sirius Black salía de la fiesta al ritmo frenético de: _debo fumarme uno aunque sea, porque si no, exploto_. Tal vez Remus tenía razón y debía dejarlo, ese año empezó y su consumo solo iba en aumento, no quería convertirse en un adicto a la nicotina, su aliento apestaba luego y ni las mentas podían hacer el milagro. Comenzaría con los parches, le preguntaría a su amigo si eran buenos y…

Vio como una mujer se acercó a otra no muy lejos, la joven arrodillada había soltado un claro quejido.

― Oye, James te busca. ― sintió como le tocaban el hombro. ― ¿Sirius? ― el aludido señaló con la cabeza lo que estaba viendo. ― Oh diablos. Ve a dentro, James necesita ayuda con la señora Tomers. Tú sabes a lo que llega para insinuarse.

Rápidamente el castaño se alejó rumbo a las mujeres.

Black era de corazonadas pero no de las buenas, sino de las que te hacen perder la cabeza antes de cometer una locura. Meditó sus buenos segundos antes de meterse nuevamente en la fiesta, salvar a su amigo era un prioridad también, la viuda de Mark Tomers uno de los más acaudalados hombres de la ciudad, había estado tras James desde que su esposo estaba vivo y eso que el difunto llevaba seis años bajo tierra.

Caminó entre los invitados con destreza, saludando cuando debía y cruzando más de tres palabras con lo que en su foro interno, valían la pena. La gran mayoría en ese lugar eran unos snob con ansias de encontrarse y hablar de sus magnificas vacaciones en la última isla paradisiaca que compraron. No es que él tuviese algo contra los paraísos que el dinero podía comprar, tal vez lo que le molestara es que todos fueran de la edad de sus padres, sino más viejos. Alguna que otra mujer y jovencita conocida pero iban con sus padres o en nombre de ellos, no se podían desaparecer sin dar explicaciones.

Vio su objetivo a las tres en punto. El pobre parecía rodeado de la señora Tomers y amigas.

Les oyó al acercarse:

― Pero tan joven, que encanto. ― comentó una. ― Forence es una chica con suerte. Has roto el corazón de mi Margarite y de una de sus primas.

Que sincera, por lo menos Margarite ignoraba como su madre la exponía de esa forma solo para tener tema de conversación.

― ¡Amigo! ― fue lo más efusivo que pudo. ― ¡Hasta que te encuentro! Remus nos está buscando.

― Ah no, Sirius Black, también deberías saludar. ― retó la señora Tomers. Para la edad que tenía no se conservaba nada mal, pero estaba a una cirugía de comenzar la debacle.

― No es mi intención ser descortés. ― besó su mano con galantería. ― Pero el encantador Lupin requiere nuestra presencia.

Fue como luchar contra calamares gigantes que no deseaban soltar lo que tan fuertemente tenían agarrado con sus largos tentáculos. La comparación le dio risa y solo pudo explayarse con completa impunidad cuando estaban lejos, perdidos entre el montón a punto de llegar a las puertas.

― Te debo una. ―

― ¿Para qué estamos, hermano?

― ¿Y Remus?

― Se fue a atender a…― cuando salieron lo buscó, pero el pasillo estaba vacío. ―…una mujer que se descompuso por allá.― pasando una mano por su cabello, sonrió. ― Sabemos como es, de seguro tardará en regresar. Acompáñame fuera que necesito fumar.

* * *

><p>¡Buenas! Aquí con otro capitulo que espero sea de su agrado. Bienvenidos sean los nuevos lectores y a los antiguos, mis felicitaciones por tener tanto aguante y paciencia conmigo ;).<p>

Realmente agradezco todo el tiempo que le dedican a la historia.

¡Gracias por todo!

¡Se cuidan!

Grisel

Imagen tamaño real de Sirius vestido de etiqueta para: Diluz, Bubbles of Colours , Lapislazuli Stern, MusicBlack95 , Leyla, FandHPyYugi13, MONSS, Juli-Pim, JinP , JosWeasleyC.


	9. Universo

Sintiéndose completamente pesada abrió los ojos lentamente, y al comienzo nada se le hacía enteramente familiar. La información que iba a su cerebro y era procesada le decía que estaba en un hospital, más específicamente en una habitación, el problema era que no recordaba con claridad el _cómo_ y _por qué_.

Dios, estaba tan agotada.

― Lily. ― Esa voz. Inmediatamente inclinó la cabeza para meter en su pobre campo visual a Dana, su amiga. ― Oh, cielo. Estas despierta, gracias a Buda. ― Luego la abrazó suavemente con miedo de romperla. La pelirroja intentó responder, pero al hacerlo sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo. ― No, no debes moverte, sino se te saldrá el suero.

¿Suero?

Miró al costado una bolsa de líquido transparente colgando de un soporte.

― ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Y fue con esa pregunta que la memoria terminó de conectar todos los enlaces y como un rayo golpeando todo su cuerpo, se revolvió en una marejada de recuerdos que la abrumaban. ¡Algo estaba faltando!

Si, ella había estado en ese hospital por John, pero fue por comida y luego…

― ¡Oh por dios! ― bramó enderezándose y sus manos fueron directo a su vientre.

Joder, se estaba mareando de nuevo.

― No debes hacer esfuerzos, y menos moverte bruscamente. ― Dana tomó el control cerca de la cama y apretó el botón que llamaba a la enfermera. ― Dijeron que posiblemente sintieses mareos, es por la anestesia.

― ¿Anestesia? ― la boca pastosa no impidió que volviera a preguntar.

Dana se mordió el labio y la miró con pena.

― Tuviste un desgarro y perdiste mucha sangre.

― ¿Desgarro?…espera...yo…yo recuerdo que… ―

― Diste a luz, cielo. ― soltó su amiga repentinamente.

Silencio.

Debió perder el color porque Dana volvió a apretar el botón rápidamente antes de sostenerla para que no cayese de su lugar.

― Vamos, apóyate en mi, así. ― La respiración de Lily se aceleró y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, poco a poco se sintió fuera de su cuerpo y lo último que vio fue a una mujer envuelta en traje distintivo entrando rápidamente por la puerta.

_― ¿Comió algo en mal estado? ― La voz venía desde lejos, era un hombre. Demonios, ella estaba tan perdida que cada vez que cerraba los ojos y los abría se encontraba con un nuevo escenario. Primero estaba en el pasillo del hospital con un dolor terrible en el abdomen, intentando llegar nuevamente con sus amigos, y de un momento a otro estaba en una camilla yendo a… ¿A dónde iba?_

_― En realidad ese es el punto, no ha comido nada en un día. ― ¿Y desde cuando Dana estaba con ella? ¿Por qué tenía esa cara? Sus facciones se habían endurecido. Quiso hablar, decirle que no debía preocuparse que solo era un súper ataque al hígado pero un nuevo calambre la hizo retorcerse._

_El dolor era verdaderamente insoportable, tanto que las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar. La respiración se le aceleraba a cada segundo y no había extremidad en su cuerpo que no estuviese temblando por el desajuste. Lejos se encontraba, en esos momentos, de interesarle a donde la llevaban o a quien pertenecían esas voces. Había bastante gente a su alrededor._

_Increíblemente, aún entre todo el barullo y la pena, percibió como alguien pinchaba su brazo. Fue un segundo después que todo se tornó realmente espantoso._

Dios, como odiaba esa sensación, ese hormigueo en la lengua, la pastosidad, los paspados pesados y la molestia en su brazo.

― Lily. ― La llamaban. Se había desmayado pero ¿Por cuánto? Se pasó la mano por la cara notando una especie de superficie pastica y dura en uno de sus dedos. ― Ey, ahí, tranquila. ― Con una caricia suave Dana la reconfortó.

Lentamente el sistema de la joven comenzó a conectarse; primero los pies, las piernas, los muslos, la cintu…diablos…que eso no se conectara. Se quejó.

― Duele.

― Me imagino. Te han dado varias puntadas. ― abrió los ojos por completo, enfocando directamente el rostro amable de su acompañante.

― Cuanto estuve…

― El rato suficiente para que se nublara. ― le guiñó sabiendo lo que se le cruzaba por la mente. ― ¿Quieres agua?

Lily asintió.

Fue una sensación contradictoria la que se formó al pasar el líquido por su garganta. Por un lado la frescura la revivía y por otro no tenía muy rico gusto.

― Bien ahí. ― sonrió Dana apartando el borde del vaso de plástico.

Diste a luz, cielo

Fue como una ola, tomándola desprevenida. La angustia ahogando todo a su paso. Las palabras de su amiga resonaban cual sirenas sin dejarle escuchar sus pobres pensamientos.

Diste a luz…

Y como era de esperarse, el desasosiego comenzó a salir en forma de lágrimas impidiendo que pudiese respirar bien. Tanto la carga mental como la sentimental se desbordaron. Nada tenía coherencia y no importaba.

― Ey, no…― se acercó rápidamente y apartó las manos temblorosas de la pelirroja de su rostro cubierto en lágrimas. ― No es momento de esto, debes ser fuerte. ― Pero Lily no escuchaba o no deseaba hacerlo. ― Él te necesita.

Probablemente podía compararlo con la caída de un rayo: inesperado y letal. Determinante. Pero no estaba para comparaciones en ese instante. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en Dana que le sonreía segura y amable. Ahora nada le dolía, no importaba siquiera las punzadas entre sus piernas ni la presión en la zona. Tampoco el pinchazo constante de la intravenosa. Ni los mareos, ni la sequedad en todo el tracto respiratorio. ¡Dios! ¡Nada!

― Lo traerán en un rato, estuvo en observación. Temían que no fuese a termino pero por suerte no fue así. Es un niño muy sano a pesar de su accidentada salida al mundo. ― Dana le besó la frente con cariño, intentando apoyar las fuerzas que necesitaba para organizar todos los sentimientos que seguramente estaban revolucionados. ― John está con él, no se ha despegado. Lo hicimos pasar por tu hermanastro. ― le guiñó el ojo. ― Ya sabes cómo son los hospitales.

― Él…― tenía hipo, de los nervios tenía hipo y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. ― Mi…― los dientes comenzaron a castañearle.

― Es un bebé hermoso, y eso que a mí los niños no me gustan mucho, pero este debo decir, es encantador. Por alguna razón presiento que tendrá en el futuro, tú misma cara de circunstancias. ― Lily no estaba segura de lo que su cuerpo quería hacer. Por un lado estaba el anhelo de levantarse y por otro, los múltiples temblores.

¡Quería verlo! ¡Ahora!

― Como que ahora la impresentable eres tú, así que cálmate que en nada lo traerán. ― Dana era directa. ― Sabes que los bebés son muy sensibles a todo lo que los rodea, debes tranquilizarte o si no lo asustaras.

La pelirroja tragó pesadamente. Era cierto. Debía…debía…joder, las ganas de verlo estaban mareándola.

No podía creerlo. Ella, Lily Evans, tenía un hijo. ¡Un hijo al que había confundido con un dolor de estomago! Nació tarada, eso seguro. ¿Cómo pudo tener tal desconexión corporal como para no notar que estaba embarazada?

El remordimiento comenzó a rodar como una pelota enorme de nieve.

* * *

><p>― ¿Nunca has pensado hacerte modelo? ― Sirius sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario y solo se limitó a cambiar de velocidad cuando la calle se lo permitió. ― Lo digo en serio, siempre pareces estar "posando".<p>

― Mi querido amigo, soy sensual, demasiado. ¿No crees que trabajando de eso podría causar demasiados ataques cardiacos? ― Remus no fue el único en reír con ganas. En el asiento trasero, James acababa de cortar con su llamada y había escuchado todo lo que su descarado amigo decía sobre sí mismo. ― Así no hay fortuna que aguante. Quedaría en banca rota por las demandas.

― Mi culpa por no pensar en los demás. Ahora, me pregunto... ― hizo una pausa mientras la canción que pasaban en la emisora puesta a muy bajo volumen cambiaba. ― Comprendo que deba comer con James por haberme hecho el favor de llevarme a casa la otra noche, ahora ¿tú qué haces aquí?

― ¡Eso! Era mi día especial con Remus. ― se quejó el recién nombrado.

― Me sentía solito. ― objetó el de mirada grisácea.

― Lo que se traduce como: estaba aburrido, tenía tiempo y pase por James, pero como estaba comprometido con otra cosa me pegue a su plan como lapa a la roca.

Sirius despegó una de sus manos para tocarse el pecho con cierto dramatismo mal actuado.

― No puedo creerlo, Remus, ¿Te piensas una _cosa_?

Lo cual le ganó un leve golpe de su amigo por sobre su franco derecho.

― ¡Ay! Miren, como que no sé porque me quieren excluir de la salida, pero no tengo drama, los dejo en la próxima esquina.

― Eso no te lo crees ni tú, sobre todo por qué quieres llegar lo antes posibles a comer el plato del día que tanto te gusta.

Silencio y una leve sonrisa picara _made in Black_.

― No lo niego, los miércoles son mis favoritos.

No les costó encontrar donde estacionar; contrario a lo que cualquier persona hubiese pensado, los tres eran de aventurarse. Desde jóvenes iban a lugares que se suponía, no debían por su estatus. Pero como decía Sirius (y era plenamente apoyado), por dejar de ver cosas que no estaban dentro de su horizonte se arriesgarían a perderse más de la mitad del abanico mundial de posibilidades. Fue así, que habían descubierto esa bodega en un barrio típicamente italiano. Un espacio regentado por sus dueños fundadores que no dejaban nada al azar en cuanto a placer culinario.

Y todo el mundo sabía cómo era llevado por cualquier tipo de placer, Sirius Black. Y a quien arrastraba en el proceso. O mejor dicho: quienes se dejaban arrastrar por ello.

Alessio y Antonino, gemelos por parte de padre y temperamentales por parte de madre, hombres ya entrados en años y con mas nietos de los que lograban contar con los dedos. Se los podía diferenciar por la forma de reír o la manera de quedarse pensando. Alessio era estruendoso al pronunciarse feliz, mas era su gemelo el que pensaba meticuloso ante cualquier acto que pidiese mucho mas de su intelecto.

Y como era de esperarse uno trabajaba puertas afuera mientras que el otro prefería mandar cocina adentro.

Alessio se acercó al trío con una sonrisa bonachona.

― Bienvenidos sean. ¿La mesa de siempre?

Procurando no dejar nada al azar, el restaurante se había erguido dentro de una antigua mansión que allá, por el 1800 había servido de vivienda para una acaudalada familia inglesa que amaba los toques mediterráneos. Las paredes, ahora expuestas dejando el ladrillo rojo exuberante, desprendían ese típico y cliché estereotipo. Si uno se sentaba allí y miraba alrededor, tanto las lámparas como los cuadros, incluso la vajilla, podía darse por enterado en qué clase de restaurante estaba. Y si no, solo debía cerrar los ojos y permitir que el olfato hiciese lo suyo.

Sirius adoraba ese lugar no solo por el especial de los miércoles, sino por la calidad de su comida. No solo la manera de cocinarla era la indicada.

― ¿Lo del día? ― preguntó cordialmente Alessio.

― Apuesta tu vida. ― respondió James con una amplia sonrisa. ― Y el vino…tú ya sabes. ― guiñó.

― ¡Oigan! No me van a hacer eso…― se quejó Sirius.

― Mejor toma agüita. Eres el conductor asignado. ― contestó él acomodándose los anteojos, repentinamente se acerco una de sus manos a la altura de su estomago.

― ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ― preguntó al verlo. ― ¿Andamos mal de la pancita?

James le dedicó un: que gracioso.

― No. Simplemente, no lo sé. ― respondió continuando, sintiéndose incomodo de a momentos. No era realmente físico.

― Por ahí te esta por dar apendicitis.

― Para ti todo es apendicitis, Sirius. ― reclamó. ― Y no es dolor, se siente como… ¿burbujas?

― Óyeme, si tienes gases, avisas. ― puso los ojos en blanco. ― Y si no te gustan mis diagnósticos pregúntale a él. Para algo es el médico del grupo. ― Y como era típico, le quito el móvil a su amigo que en ese momento intentaba mandar un mensaje de texto. ― ¿Quién es Tonks? ― se acercó a la pantalla para ver mejor. ― ¿Y por qué le mandas tantas cosas sin sentido? Joder Remus, como puede ser que incluso en el móvil no se te entienda un pomo lo que intentas decir. ¿Es alguna enfermedad que los doctores adquieren cuando comienzan a estudiar? Recuerdo tus apuntes y también eran desastrosos. Antes eras prolijo y de paso, legible.

Remus le quitó el aparato.

― Primero que nada, deja esa costumbre de meterte en la vida de la gente. ― espetó el castaño.

― Pero no eres gente, eres mi amigo. ―

― Eso explica muchas cosas. ― rió James. Sirius guiñó con completa desfachatez.

― Segundo, Tonks es una nueva colega y tercero, si es difícil de entender para ti, es porque es pura terminología. ―

― Así que colega…― Sirius se iba por las ramas, porque él era así de mono. Y cuanto más lejos mejor.

― Por un niño en particular que nació hace un día y medio. ― continuó diciendo. ― Me dice que está todo bien y que en nada lo llevaran con la madre.

― ¿Y eso es importante por qué...?

― La mujer por poco y se nos va. Fue un parto complicado por cierto factor ahm, extraño.

Tanto Sirius como James levantaron la misma ceja.

― No sabía que estaba embarazada. Se dio cuenta en plena labor de parto.

Silencio.

― ¿Eso existe? ― inquirió ciertamente sorprendido. ― ¿No pasa solo en la tele?

― Puede suceder en la vida real. En la sala de emergencias hay de todo. ― se encogió de hombros. ― solo es cuestión de sentarse y ver.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Sirius. Ciertos cables pelados y sueltos.

― ¿Tiene algo que ver con la mujer que atendiste en la fiesta? Esa que te señalé…― Remus asintió. ― No parecía embarazada.

― Yo tampoco relacione su estado con los dolores hasta que le hicimos una ecografía de rutina junto a un examen externo. ― en ese momento, Alessio llegó con las órdenes humeantes y apetitosas que al instante hicieron que tres estómagos gruñeran y el tema en cuestión paso a un vergonzante tercer plano.

* * *

><p>¿Estaba lo suficientemente limpia? ¿Sus manos? ¿Sus brazos? ¿Bajo las uñas? Dios, los nervios comía su cuerpo tan impunemente rápido que podría haber ganado tranquilamente una maratón. De a momentos se olvidaba de respirar, entonces, luego de retener el aire, lo soltaba y tomaba una bocanada importante.<p>

Cada sonido de ruedas, cada puerta abriéndose. Era una tortura. Una pesadilla, una…

Repentinamente cualquier monologo interno se cortó. Vio la figura de John aparecer con una amplia y bondadosa sonrisa, tras él, Dana y por ultimo…

No pudo verlo siquiera cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, obviando la presión en sus partes intimas. Fue recién cuando la pequeña y transparente cuna se situó a su lado que la respiración se le detuvo por completo.

La enfermera, tomó el diminuto bulto delicadamente entre sus brazos.

― Y ahora como lo practicamos. ― bromeó. El bebé se movió entre las mantas. La mujer miró hacia Dana y ésta se apresuró a ponerse al costado libre de la cama de Lily, comprendiendo que serviría de apoyó si la joven se veía desbordada.

Era estúpido negar que todo el cuerpo temblara, era inútil siquiera pensar que el blanco de su rostro podría pasar desapercibido. Pero no importaba.

Fue en el momento exacto que sus dedos tocaron la manta que el calor mismo del cuerpo que ella envolvía la invadió por completo. Y fue así que todo lo que Lily había sido, lo que era, y lo que seria, era de él. Toda ella le pertenecía. Desde el cabello más diminuto hasta el último aliento. Desde sus ideas más locas hasta las palabras más sensatas.

No existían abismos demasiado profundos ni murallas demasiado altas que impidieran protegerlo. Nada. Nada en ese mundo podía con la fuerza de ella para con él.

El aroma llegó a ella, envolviéndola, acariciándola. Olía a vida, a fuerza, a amor.

El pequeño volvió a moverse, acomodándose mejor ahora en su nueva posición.

Acababa de firmar un contrato con el mismo Universo, con ella misma, con la vida y con la muerte.

De seguro de afuera no podía notarse la capacidad de ambos corazones de sincronizarse.

Él abrió los ojos lo más que sus recién estrenados parpados le permitieron y logró liberar uno de sus bracitos.

Lily con su pulso acelerado, tomó entre sus dedos aquella pequeña manito.

Y ambos lo sintieron.

Por fin estaban en casa.

* * *

><p>¡Mil disculpas! Me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero la verdad, entre una cosa y la otra (temitas personales) no tuve tiempo. Ojo, el capitulo estaba escrito hace una semana y media, tal vez mas, pero el tiempo es así.<p>

Miles de gracias por todo el apoyo que me están brindando. Cada palabra cuenta y me gratifica saber que esta historia les llega de alguna forma.

¡Beshos a todos!

Grisel

P.D: La primera fotografía de Harry con su madre para : Lapislazuli Stern, Juli-Pim, MusicBlack95, Bubbles of Colours, lunarisita, Rocidito, Diluz, JinP, FandHPyYugi13, Leyla, laila, amymalfoy, , monss, arii, JosWeasleyC, Niza Ezpinoza, omniangeles


	10. Decisiones

Saludó a todos con su sonrisa cándida mientras su cuerpo, sostenido por largas y torneadas piernas la llevaban a destino.

Era imposible no tenerle simpatía, toda ella era agradable. Desde su actitud amistosa hasta un figura esculpida por una buena alimentación, cierta cuota de estrés y horas de gimnasio.

Había estado en esa empresa contadas veces pero ese mediodía era especial. Tenía que verlo.

¿Quién podía imaginársela? Ok. No era una mujer atada a nadie, o por lo menos no lo fue hasta conocerlo. Había estado siempre tan metida en los negocios de su familia, por llevar el apellido en lo alto que prácticamente se olvidó de ella misma. Hasta que lo conoció.

Galante, apuesto, cínico, terriblemente pedante y con aire a: me llevo el mundo puesto. Era inteligente, directo y ciertamente inquietante, por que a diferencia de otros hombres, no había procurado decirle lo hermosa que se veía esa noche, ni esa, ni las cinco veces posteriores que se vieron por casualidad en Portugal. Era como si lo único en lo que reparaba fuese en lo que su boca tenía para decir.

Y parecía estúpido decirlo, pero eso la puso a mil.

Estaba acostumbrada a hombres de "alta gama" tratando de conquistarla, llamar su atención, pero James Potter era jodidamente diferente. Todo en él lo era.

Y lo amaba por eso.

Se sonrojó.

Florence pocas veces había estado enamorada en su vida, pocas y contadas. Dolorosas todas.

― Señorita…― Florence le guiñó con desenvoltura a la secretaria.

― Ya me anuncio yo. ― era fresca, como la briza del verano. Esperada.

Tocó al llegar y sin esperar el pase, se adentro.

― Lory, si es por…― Florence no se extrañó al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que acababa de saludar. Sin embargo, James, su prometido se detuvo unos segundos para admirarla.

Si.

Definitivamente ese el hombre con el cual debía casarse.

― ¿Sorpresa? ― bromeó.

James no tardó ni dos segundos en levantarse y caminar hacia ella. La tomó en brazos y la besó como si fuese lo único en lo que estuvo pensando en todo ese tiempo. Y en realidad, así era.

Florence era lo que él esperaba de la vida, y mucho más.

Acarició su cabello ondulado, libre de todas esas _bobadeces_ de las cuales las mujeres se quejaban (y que él dudaba que existiesen realmente), percibiéndolo increíblemente sedoso. El aroma que desprendía su cuerpo era poderoso y terriblemente femenino, mezcla del perfume de turno y feromonas.

Florence percibió sus intenciones.

― Hoy no. ― Pero le mordió el labio, juguetonamente.

― Eso no se vale.

― Vine hablar de algo contigo, no puedo distraerme. ― acarició sus hombros, quitándole cualquier arruga tránsfuga en la camisa impecable color blanco.

― Podemos hacerlo mientras…― Eso no era justo. Dejarlo con las ganas luego de presentarse con ese traje de corte perfecto, combinado con una camisa sumamente delicada color borgoña. No. Definitivamente le encantaba torturarlo.

Le hizo reír, antes de largar:

― Estoy embarazada.

James Potter se quedó petrificado, literalmente. Incluso Florence temió que fuese necesario llamar a urgencias, pero luego de unos segundos, volvió a pestañar, y las manos flácidas hace un momento a los costados de su cintura, la envolvieron atrayéndola hacia él.

― ¿De cuánto?

― Seis semanas. Aún es temprano. ― había tenido ganas de llorar en cuanto se enteró, frente al médico, pero no eran nada en comparación con lo que recorría su cuerpo en ese instante. Eran descargas que iban desde alguna parte de su cerebro, hasta el centro mismo del pecho.

Ninguno lo esperaba, no era planeado. Aún no se casaban, aún estaban acostumbrándose a ser el centro de atención de un montón de personas, incluyendo sus propios parientes.

― ¿Estás bien? Estas temblando. ― James asintió y continuó abrazándola con tanto cariño y protección que comenzó a llorar. Todo aquello que se aguanto en la consulta de su doctora, todo lo que soportó en el automóvil de camino hasta allí.

― Debo decírselo a Sirius. ― soltó repentinamente.

Florence rió entre lágrimas.

No hablaba de sus padres, no hablaba de su familia, siquiera de la propia. No.

Hablaba de su mejor amigo.

Era incorregible y lo amaba por ello.

― No vaya a ser que nos coma vivos. ― rió nuevamente, sacando el móvil de entre sus ropas. Él negó y la besó en la frente, continuando con su demostración de cariño.

Su madre tenía razón, la vida tenía sus formas de darte lo que deseabas, solo necesitaba que le dieces tiempo, que fueses paciente y que cuidases muy bien tus palabras. La alegría, puramente suya, naciendo de lo más profundo de sí, lo hizo sonreír como nunca en su vida.

Y pensar que meses atrás…

No.

Eso era pasado.

Un pasado que no estaba dispuesto a dejar entrar nuevamente en su vida, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Florence no debía enterarse de su decadente decisión. Ella era su ahora, su presente y futuro. ¿ Qué pensaría de él si supiese que había hecho un contrato tiempo atrás con una desconocida para concebir un hijo? Florence era abierta a muchas cosas, pero ciertos puntos de la vida era indiscutibles. La familia era uno de ellos, y como hija mayor de una tradicional y conservadora probablemente no vería con buenos ojos su indiscreción.

Que Dios lo perdonase, pero si lograba no saber nada mas de Lily Evans en toda su vida sería una bendición.

La burbujeante sensación que se había instalado en su estomago hacia días se intensificó pasando a ser molesto. Joder, con ese maldito reflujo. Iría al doctor cuando tuviese tiempo.

― ¿James?

Volvió al ahora.

― ¡Hoy cena en Julianny! ― exclamó sin importarle que lo escuchase todo el maldito piso.

* * *

><p>Suspiró de esa forma en que los bebés lo hacen cuando suelen estar un tanto cansados de ser el centro de atención. Lily sonrió con tanta ternura que podía iluminar todo el lado este de Londres con solo permanecer así.<p>

John terminó de secar los platos.

― Se ve fatigado. ― dijo.

― Debe de estarlo. Hoy vinieron sus abuelos a festejarlo. Anduvieron babeándolo de un lado a otro.

― Probablemente una de las razones por las cuales tú hermana se fue antes. ― señaló el joven. Ciertamente él y la pelirroja se habían vuelto cercanos del tipo: estaré ahí cuando me necesites porque eres mi amiga/o. Y así como Lily podía largar ciertos comentarios respecto a la situación de John y su padre, él hacía lo mismo.

― No dudó en echarme en cara que era ciertamente "poco ético" que no supiera quién es el padre. ― hizo una leve pausa. Harry se acomodó en los brazos de su madre y continuó su viaje al mundo de Morfeo, se estaba tan cómodo ahí. ― La mande al diablo. Se ve que no le gustó porque a los diez minutos se fue. ― no dejaba de acariciarle la espalda al pequeño, rítmicamente. Su madre le había dicho que eso serviría para crear costumbres. ― ¿Sabes? Al cuerno con ella. Está molesta porque ésta vez mi sobrino no fue el centro de atención. No porque le jodiera que Harry no tuviese padre, sino porque…ash.

― No debes sulfurarte de esa forma.

― Son las hormonas. En épocas normales con solo mandarla al carajo me bastaba. Ahora como toque a Harry con cualquier comentario soy capaz de arrancarle la cabeza, y no estoy bromeando. ― suspiró.

― ¿Por qué no has querido decirle lo del padre? ― Lily tornó los ojos. ― Sabes de quien es.

― No hay dudas de ello. ― Harry se movió, reacomodándose. Los brazos de su madre se adaptaban a lo que desease. Para eso estaban. ― El problema reside en que no me decido.

John, apoyado en el filo del mármol cerca de la cocina, sonrió de lado.

― Por lo de su compromiso.

― No se la ve venir. Yo tampoco, imagínate. ― miró a su hijo unos segundos recordando su atropellada y brusca manera de nacer. De eso hacía tres semanas y continuaba sintiéndose como si aun estuviese en el hospital. ― ¿Es justo que le caiga con un hijo luego de meses sin hablarnos?

― Tampoco es justo que no lo sepa.

― Millones de mujeres crían a sus hijos, solas. ― Se mordió el labio inferior. ― Pero no es excusa. Es confuso. Está a punto de casarse. ¿Tú que pensarías si de buenas a primeras, estas abriendo un nuevo capítulo en tu vida y te cae una mujer con un bebé?

Silencio.

John se puso rojo como la cabellera de ella.

― …―

― Digamos…que todavía no le he dado la oportunidad a nadie para que pasase eso. ―

Ok, bien, eso quería decir que continuaba siendo virgen, y que le apenase decirlo de forma directa era resultado de estar a punto de cumplir los veinte y sentirse ciertamente retrasado en ese aspecto.

― Yo la perdí a los veintitrés. ― soltó Lily a pasar, sin ningún tipo de pudor. ― No puedo decir que fue la gran cosa, mi novio de ese entonces era más lindo que listo. Pero, puedo asegurarte una cosa, la mujer que esté contigo será afortunada, eres de lo que poco queda en este mundo.

Rojo, rojo, se atrevió a preguntar:

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Un caballero. ― le guiñó. Deseó que Dana estuviese allí para apoyarla, pero lamentablemente su amiga había partido para Alemania una semana antes, mientras la promesa de volver en cuanto resolviese las cosas allá se escapaba a los gritos de su boca.

Qué vergüenza había pasado en el aeropuerto.

― Bien, ya te he hecho pasar bastante azoramiento. ― suspiró, nuevamente. ― Supongo que lo más conveniente es que hable con él y que decida. Si quiere ser parte de la vida del niño, no tendré problema. Puede que me este complicando la existencia porque sería dejar entrar también a su prometida y a la familia, pero Harry no es solo mi mitad.

― ¿Y si no quiere?

Lily no se atrevió a contestar, le gustaba ser sincera en sus respuestas y no tenía una precisamente clara en la cabeza. Se limitó a sonreír penosa, con cierto brillo apagado en sus ojos.

John asintió.

― ¿Necesitas algo más? ― ella negó. ― Bien, iré a mandarle las fotografías a Dana, el otro día me spameo la cuenta con reclamos de por qué no le llegaban las imágenes que le sacamos el otro día en el parque.

Lily rió.

Dana no era buena con los niños, pero Harry era su sobrino postizo así que hacía excelente letra.

― Ve; iré a acostarlo. ―

Con cuidado, subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. La cuna, no menos por ser comprada a último momento, siendo armada el mismo día que ellos llegaron a la casa luego de que les dieran el alta, se encontraba al lado de su cama.

Lo recostó con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Bien. ¿A dónde se había dejado la agenda?

No, no lo había metido solo ahí. Tenía una tarjeta que estaba segura no tiró. Era ciertamente descuidada con los papeles cuando dejaban de interesarle así que probablemente tardaría lo suyo para encontrar el número que la pusiese nuevamente en contacto con el padre de Harry.

Por ahí no era el mejor momento, tal vez no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida de forma tan abrupta pero se lo debía a su hijo. Harry debía saber la verdad de quién era y si la decisión de su padre era no formar parte de su existencia, entonces lo ayudaría a superarlo. Le explicaría que había veces las personas no estaban preparadas para tales responsabilidades y que cada uno elegía, como todos los demás. Y que nadie, más que el que tomaba la decisión, era responsable de sus propios actos.

Solo pedía que no le agarrase un ataque de nervios. Ella apenas se había salvado, no dudaba que una noticia como aquella crispase la paciencia de cualquiera. Incluso del más templado.

* * *

><p>Sentía comezón en todo el cuerpo y su lado, a la altura de su cuello, la respiración de ella le hacía cosquillas.<p>

El ambiente era festivo por donde se lo mirase.

― Así que seré padrino. ― sentenció, obviamente, Sirius.

― Aún no lo hemos decidido. ― cortó James con una sonrisa ante el descaro alegre de su mejor amigo. Desde que se lo encontraron en la puerta del edificio en donde estaban las oficinas de James, todo parecía girar alrededor de un arcoíris. Incluso Remus tenía una sonrisa que no podía borrarse de su rostro.

― Me ofendes. Remus claramente no puede ser porque será el pediatra de cabecera, algo me tiene que tocar.

― Hasta que dices algo razonable. ― soltó el castaño.

― Ya ven, incluso nuestro adorable me da la razón. ¿Qué tienen que pensar? Tengo pasta para padrino. Soy sensual, me gustan los niños…

― Lo primero no sé por qué lo dices, lo segundo, que te comportes como uno no significa que te gusten…

― ¡No me interrumpas! Estoy desplegando mi curriculum frente a la única persona que merece y tiene el poder de nombrarme. ― Florence sonrió. Los amigos de James siempre le habían dado un lugar especial entre ellos y la trataban como a una más, sobre todo Sirius.

― Momento, que acá soy el padre.

― Pero no lo llevas en tu seno. Así que la de mayor jerarquía es la aquí presente preciosura. ― le guiñó coqueto, con caradures. ― Florence, soy tu mejor opción ¿En dónde conseguirás un padrino con este porte? ¿Este sex-appeal? ¿Un armamento completo heredado de generaciones atrás, dispuesto a desplegarse contra el primer impresentable si llega a ser niña?

― Eso me gusto. ― Dijo James.

Florence puso los ojos en blanco.

― Si Sirius me ayuda a mantener a los niños y jóvenes lejos de nuestra pequeña, de tenerla, lo considero una excelente opción. Tiene muy buena puntería.

― Ya ves, Florence. Soy un excelente partido.

― ¿Y si es niño?

― Aprenderá del mejor. James tiene las cosas claras pero no tanto como yo. Y si quieres cierta humanidad pues dejarlo un rato más con Remus. El tiempo que pasó con él será suficiente. ― no era del todo convincente, pero Sirius Black tenía labia y por más que sus argumentos fueran ciertamente disparatados, sabían a verdad.

Florence miró a James y viceversa.

Además, de no elegirlo, de seguro jodería hasta conseguirlo, y nadie quería a Sirius Black en modo acosador maniático.

―Bien, bien. Tú ganas. ―

Tenías ganas de bailar, pero sintió el apretón sobre su brazo y la cara de Remus de: no te atrevas.

― Mira que eres aguafiestas.

― Hay que ser discretos. ― objetó el castaño. Miró luego a la feliz pareja. ― ¿Lo sacaran a la luz?

― Esperaremos, ya de por si nos persiguen por lo de nuestro compromiso, no quiero ni imaginar lo que son capaces de hacer si se enteran del embarazo. ― opinó Florence. ― Es un tema delicado. Por lo pronto ya lo saben nuestros padres y ustedes. Los demás no es problema si esperan.

Florence era jodidamente centrada y eso era algo que a ambos, tanto Sirius como a Remus, le gustaba. Era una mujer bella e inteligente, que claramente estaba enamorada de su amigo y que a cada paso de los días lo hacía más feliz. Con lo que James anhelaba un hijo y ella se lo estaba cumpliendo de forma tan natural.

― Bien, lamento esto, pero debo ir al baño.

― ¿Te sientes mal? ― preguntó James visiblemente preocupado. Serían unos largos ocho meses si las cosas iban a ser así.

― No, simplemente tome mucho jugo. Ya vengo. ― le sonrió.

La vieron alejarse con elegancia.

― Si que la hiciste…― James rió.

― Tal vez si tienes suerte, en muchos años, en tu lecho de muerte consigas a alguien así de magnifico. ―

― Un minuto después, moriré, no estoy hecho para ese tipo de fidelid…felicidad, digo. ― el trío comenzó a reír con ganas hasta el teléfono móvil de James comenzó a sonar.

Extrañado, pues había dejado dicho a Lory que nadie lo llamase a su móvil, atendió.

― ¿Diga?

― _¿James Potter?_

Esa voz.

Remus y Sirius supieron que algo no estaba bien cuando su amigo se notó incomodo. Sus labios se habían tensado y cierta arruga de mal humor se plantaba en su frente.

― Si.

La voz del otro lado de la línea, se aclaró.

― _Habla Lily Evans. ¿Me recuerda?_

Silencio.

Joder.

Claro que lo hacía y ese no era el momento ni la vida para que ella llamase. ¿Podía tener esa suerte?

Después de haber pasado una cantidad de meses considerables conociéndola era complicado olvidarse de la cabellera pelirroja y los ojos verdes. Evans era una mujer con carácter.

― Este no es buen momento. ― fue su escueta respuesta. Ella permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

― _Realmente lamento importunarlo, pero tendría que hablar con usted._

¿Podía ser que no estuviese enterada de su compromiso? ¿Podría alguien en este planeta no conocer su estado sentimental? Era una situación complicada. La última persona con la que deseaba tener contacto era con ella. No fuese mala persona pero era parte de una casi mala decisión que estuvo a punto de tomar. Ahora lo tenía todo. Florence era su vida, además ¿sobre qué necesitaría conversar? En ese punto de su vida no le debía nada a nadie y menos a ella, y por más que sonase cruel, estando en caminos tan alejados el uno del otro, no se hacía a la idea de ayudarla. Una cosa llevaría a la otra y correría peligro de que Florence se enterase.

― Bien, la llamaré cuando me desocupe. ―

― _Bueno. Entonces…_― hizo una pausa. ― _Siento la intromisión. Esperare su llamada._

Lo bueno con Lily Evans era que su forma de ser no dejaba rendijas de indecisión. Así como llamó colgó.

Genial.

Simplemente genial.

― ¿Quién era? ― preguntó Sirius rápidamente.

― Evans. ― soltó James guardando su móvil luego de apagarlo. No quería más sorpresas esa noche.

― ¿La pelirroja? ― jugueteó con la servilleta antes de responder.

― Si. ― Sus amigos se miraron y luego a él.

― ¿Qué quería?

― ¿Hablar?

― ¿Nos estas preguntando? ― inquirió Remus serio. El hombre de anteojos se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándose aún más. Se sentía poderosamente frustrado. Estaba pasando una de las mejores noches de su vida y aquello caía del cielo. ― James…

― Quiere hablar. No me dijo para qué.

― Y dudo que te interese. ― Potencialmente, Sirius era de dar en el clavo cuando las cosas se tornaban tan serias. ― Bien. ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que la llamarías luego?

― Era mejor que decirle que no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de retomar contacto con ella. ― miró a ambos con fuerza. ― Es parte de algo que jamás hablé con Florence y no es el momento, dudo que algún día exista uno. Quiero las cosas claras con mi futura esposa, pero dudo que no se forme una tormenta si yo le lanzo de buenas a primeras que quise hacer semejante locura.

― ¿Entonces? ― Remus era imparcial y podía ver en sus ojos que si bien comprendía las razones por las cuales se estaba comportando como lo hacía, tristemente no podía aceptarlo. Lupin era un hombre de palabra y todo un caballero. Jamás dejaría a una dama en semejante situación de indiferencia.

― Rezaré para que comprenda cuando no la llame. No puedo imaginarme lo que pueda llegar a necesitar de mí, y si soy sincero, por más aprecio que pueda haberle tenido en algún momento como persona y ser humano, ya no me interesa.

Sirius, subjetivo como era, palmeó su espalda en forma de apoyo.

― Nosotros seremos tumbas. ― agregó.

Era un consuelo.

Los únicos que sabían del asunto eran ellos dos, y Sirius sabía más que Remus, puesto que había viajado con ellos. El castaño solo la conocía de apellido puesto que jamás había querido leer la carpeta que el investigador privado le dio a James. Para él eso era una violación a los derechos de cualquier persona.

James tragó fuerte antes de visualizar a la lejanía a su esplendida prometida.

Había detalles de la vida que era mejor dejarlos en el armario bajo llave en el que estaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Anoche yo estaba de lo mas tranquila en la casa de mi madre y de repente PAF. La musa se me cayó encima. Y miren que vino tarde por que yo estaba pegando unos cabezazos que ni les cuento. De todas formas, decidí sentarme a escribir, y por suerte, saqué este y la mitad del próximo, así que la actualización no tardará.<strong>

**Nuevamente, agradezco a todos los que leen. Es un placer tener lectores tan agradables ;).**

**¡Miles de beshos!**

**Grisel**

**Vídeo exclusivo del primer baño de Harry para: lunarisita, Lapislazuli Stern, JosWeasleyC, MusicBlack95,Juli-Pim , FandHPyYugi13, , Niza Ezpinoza, Leyla**


	11. Let it be

Era increíble cuan inútil le resultaba el objeto en ese instante. Miró por sobre el filo del negro borde del paraguas y los nubarrones se extendían por sobre más de lo que sus ojos llegaban a ver. Y la humedad, joder, la humedad no ayudaba una mierda.

Cruzó la calle con cuidado y decidió cortar camino por la plazoleta. Los pies le dolían puesto que se había puesto aquellos zapatos negros y tan altos que una vez usó. Era irónico que los utilizase, tal vez los pensaba como algún tipo de amuleto puesto que lo que necesitaba era suerte. Hacia un mes y medio que intentaba comunicarse con James Potter y él no daba señales de vida.

Al comienzo lo pensó como que realmente estaba ocupado. Luego no tardó en darse cuenta que la evitaba. Él no había devuelto la llamada. Jamás lo hizo y eso era algo que la tenía sumamente molesta.

Trataba de pensar las múltiples razones por las cuales se podía estar comportando con semejante mala educación, insensatez, frialdad. El compromiso con su mujer no podía ser, o eso quiso creer siempre. En su cabeza James Potter podía ser un presumido pero no un patán.

Suspiró mientras las gruesas gotas de la tormenta venida sobre su cabeza malograban su paraguas. Fue ahí que decidió correr hacia ese bar en la esquina y refugiarse allí por lo que durase la parte más complicada. Su automóvil estaba a unas tres calles, en el estacionamiento de ese señor tan amable que le había prometido cuidar de él hasta su regreso, pero no podía manejarlo con ese aguacero.

Se sentó en la barra, en uno de los pocos lugares libres que quedaban puesto que no era la única que había recurrido a ese recurso, y ordenó una lágrima. El café estaba matando su estomago así que luego del nacimiento de Harry había tenido que decirle adiós al liquido estimulante.

…

Ella era Lily Evans y desde el momento en que decidió que Potter debía enterarse de la existencia de su hijo, fue como convertir una misión en una cruzada. Una que por ahora no tenía resultados.

Quería golpear algo. Tarde o temprano debía abdicar pero deseaba estar segura de haber hecho todo lo necesario antes de dejar ir aquel barco.

Esa mañana decidió presentarse en la oficina de él. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? James Potter se había ido de viaje con su prometida y no se sabía cuando regresaba.

Já.

JÁ.

Por si el maldito Universo no la escuchaba.

¿Entonces eso era todo? ¿Las fuerzas karmicas le estaba diciendo que debía claudicar y dejar que todo siguiese como hasta ahora? Ese hombre estaba destinado a no saber que tenía un hijo llamado Harry y que era, Dios, un ser maravilloso.

¿Realmente el Universo impediría que Potter conociese a una persona tan preciosa? Tal vez las cosas debían…

― Sube. Por favor.― pidió una mujer del grupo a su derecha que miraban entretenidas la pantalla del televisor. Tenían pinta de ser madres esperando la salida de sus hijos del colegio que estaba a la vuelta.

Probablemente ella estaría así en unos años, esperando a Harry.

El mesero detrás de la barra subió el volumen.

A primera vista las imágenes no llamaron su atención hasta que los comentaristas del programa que se estaba emitiendo dejaron de aparecer y sustituyéndolos, un video de una pareja saliendo de un conocido y caro hotel en Portugal, le erizó la piel. Así que realmente estaba de viaje.

Era Potter y su prometida. Con letras grandes, el anuncio vendía la primicia.

"Embarazados"

La comentarista más joven, una vez que regresaron al estudio parecía entusiasmada.

"Es increíble. No hace pocos meses nos enteramos que estaban comprometidos y ahora, un bebé en camino. La verdad, creo que todos nos sentimos muy a gusto con la noticia."

"Ambos son hermosos" agregó su compañera, que lo que tenía en edad también lo portaba en elegancia. "Son un encanto. ¿Te imaginas lo bello que será ese niño?"

"O niña"

"Sea lo que sea, estoy segura que no encontrara mas amor en sus padres. Será amado, solo hay que ver el cariño que se tienen ellos…"

Le tenía sin cuidado el resto de la información, ciertamente, no era algo que se esperara. Ahí tenía su respuesta, esa por la cual había estado pidiendo desde que James Potter le dijo que la llamaría y nunca apareció. Todo tenía sentido.

Si su prometida estaba embarazada la cosa cambiaba radicalmente. Por ahí Potter tenía un sexto sentido que le decía que hablar con ella y enterarse de lo que fuese que tenía para decirle era arruinar su vida. Probablemente un hijo que no fuese de esa preciosa mujer no era ciertamente aceptable en la ecuación.

No lo culpaba.

Su vida continuó y no existía lugar para ese ser que no sabía siquiera que existía.

¿Cambiarían las cosas para bien de saberlo?

Mas importante aún ¿Le serviría a Harry?

Un padre que esta por tener un hijo con otra mujer posiblemente traería sus consecuencias, tal vez James Potter no lo trataría de la misma manera ahora que poseía una familia y todo lo que deseaba. ¿Y si hacia diferencia? ¿Y si Harry lo notaba?

¿Era capaz de exponer a su hijo a semejante vergüenza y dolor?

En cierta forma sabía lo que era ser rechazado por tu propia familia. Su hermana podía ser una mustia pero la quería y había veces que el dolor consecuencia de sus continuos desprecios se colaba en su corazón acostumbrado.

Las cosas eran como eran.

Sonrió tristemente.

Repentinamente la solución a sus problemas era tan obvia, la salida tan clara. Sin embargo tenía ganas de llorar. Tal vez porque en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que la realidad no fuese tan cruda para su pequeño. ¿Qué le diría entonces?

Dios.

Esa noticia torcía el panorama. Lo consultaría con alguien, pero lo más sensato sería no decirle el nombre de su padre ya que tarde o temprano podría poner las cartas en la mesa por sí solo y se preguntaría como era que si aceptaba a ese hijo y no a él. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que por los meses no habría tanta diferencia.

Podía oírlo ¿Por qué a él/ella sí y a mí no, mamá?

Pero también estaba eso que le pesaba en plena cabeza. No podía jugar con la identidad de su hijo de esa forma.

Joder, que complicado era ser padre.

Dejando sobre la barra el dinero de su lágrima terminada, mas una propina, salió de allí.

Caminó por las calles aún azotadas por la tormenta, sin importarle si sus zapatos se empapaban o si su ropa tuviese que ser llevada a la tintorería después de eso. Necesitaba mover su cuerpo, llegar a su casa y abrazar a su bebé hermoso que nada de culpa tenía de las extrañas y enredadas situaciones de la vida en su entorno.

Harry sería un hombre de bien, eso seguro, lo que no deseaba es que llevase una pena tan grande en su corazón.

Ya.

La vida le propinaría lo que fuese necesario ¿No lo hizo hasta ahora? ¿No deseaba un hijo con toda su alma? Bien, lo tenía y debía velar por él hasta el último día de su existencia.

Era un sendero desconocido el que se abría frente a sus ojos. Uno posiblemente empinado y lleno de complicaciones que serían compensadas con las alegrías creas.

Se apresuró a cruzar la última calle antes del estacionamiento.

Las fichas de la vida acababan de colocarse en un nuevo movimiento. Ahora era su turno mover y hacer su jugada.

Siempre, siempre, pensando en Harry y en la vida que tendrían juntos, con James Potter completamente fuera de todo.

* * *

><p>― Joder, Sirius, deja de cambiarle a la radio. ― tener a su amigo de ojos grises de copiloto era una experiencia religiosa, sobre todo cuando se ponía mañoso.<p>

El aludido tocó un último botón y se acomodo en su asiento.

― Estoy tratando de sintonizar algo más divertido que esa porquería de canto de ballenas.

― Disculpa si necesito algo de tranquilidad luego de tanto trabajo. ― espetó mientras se detenía en un semáforo.

― Te perdono, pero sabes que ese no es el tema, Remus. ― dejó pasar la insolencia divertida de Sirius al notar como una conocida mujer cruzaba frente a ellos, apresurada quizás por la lluvia que amenazaba con mojarla más de lo que estaba. ― Debería tirar ese paraguas, ya no sirve.

Se hizo silencio. El mecanismo imagen-relación se prendió en Sirius.

― La conozco.

― ¿Si? ― Remus también la recordaba, pero de algo completamente diferente. Esa era la mujer que había dado a luz semanas antes. En comparación se la notaba mucho mejor, su cabello no estaba enmarañado sino atado en una prolija coleta en su nuca, y sus ojos verdes no estaba empañados por el dolor y la incertidumbre, sino por el brillo de la decisión.

― Es Lily Evans, la pelirroja que hace tiempo le iba a hacer el crío a James. ―

Era difícil ignorar las bruscas palabras que Sirius había elegido para expresarse pero así lo hacía cuando estaba molesto, y esa mujer parecía molestarle en algún nivel. Tal vez fuera porque había estado insistiendo con James desde aquella noche y…

¡No!

Remus Lupin no era de creer en esas cosas pero ciertamente estaba en plena revelación. Las cosas, el orden, parecía tener nuevos sentidos y todo concordaba.

Por un momento, se mareó.

― Ey, que parece que has visto un fantasma. ― dijo su acompañante. ― ¿Quieres que cambiemos? Prometo no ir muy rápido.

La mujer ya estaba a unos cuantos metros, lejos de ellos y el semáforo les estaba dando el paso. Tratando de estabilizarse pretendió que todo iba bien y arrancó. Tragó fuertemente unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

― ¿James te dijo cuando regresarían?

― Por ahora no tienen intenciones. Dice que en Estados Unidos las cosas probablemente estén más calmas. En Portugal están que arden por el tema de bebé. Aquí las cosas no se diferencian mucho. La prensa es igual de amarillista. Quiere que Florence se altere lo menos posible así que lo más probablemente es que permanezcan por allá unas semanas.

¿Podía estar ocurriendo aquello? ¿Realmente o eran especulaciones de una mente sobre exigida?

Su cabeza daba vueltas en cada maldito recuerdo. Lily Evans… ¿Por qué no relacionó el nombre antes? Era común, si, pero ¿tanta coincidencia? Tal vez por eso ese niño le había resultado familiar. Si no mal recordaba había visto fotografías de James siendo un crío y era muy parecido.

Aunque si todo eso fuese cierto ¿Podía existir tanto desencuentro?

Debía ir a los hechos: Lily Evans no sabía que esperaba un hijo. Las complicaciones del parto se dieron en parte por eso. Y si el bebé fuese de su amigo ¿Por qué ella no había intentado…?

Joder, joder, joder. ¡Mil veces Joder!

¡Claro que ella quiso contactarse! ¡Pero el muy bestia esta tan metido en su nueva vida que a la mierda lo demás!

― Remus, tienes esa cara que me da miedito.

Prefirió gruñir o hacer un leve intento y dejar las cosas zanjadas ahí. No estaba seguro de cómo tomaría Sirius esa teoría y lo más probable es que se lanzase al precipicio solo por las ganas de sentir la adrenalina.

Mejor evitarlo.

Ese tema era demasiado delicado. Ya tendría tiempo de hablarle sobre ello.

* * *

><p>Miró por la ventana. El cielo completamente despejado, el sol de la tarde entrando y reflejándose no solo en las blancas paredes, sino en los pisos marmolados y pulidos. Era todo tan hermoso.<p>

Y él no lo disfrutaba como debía.

Los últimos días habían sido tan intensos, tan frenéticos. La prensa los había acosado hasta debajo de las piedras y el viaje que habían hecho a la casa de ella en el continente solo complicó la situación. De alguna forma se enteraron, la prensa dio con la información y en menos de lo que pudieron contar tres la noticia del embarazo de Florence era tapa de cualquier portal y prensa papel.

Y ella lo aceptaba con una tímida sonrisa, pero estaba seguro que iba de los nervios. Una de las razones por la cual estaba solo viendo esa espectacular puesta de sol era porque ella se había recostado en la cama hacia media hora. Le dolía la cabeza y el estomago.

Los jodidos nervios.

¡Malditos fueran todos!

¿Por qué no les dejaban vivir tranquilos?

Se obligó a respirar profusamente y a soltar toda su ira en un suspiró violento.

No podía mentirse, también estaba tenso por otra cosa. Otra cosa llamada Lily Evans y que dicho sea de paso no había parado de hostigarlo. Bueno, quizás esa no era la palabra justa, pero con todos los problemas que tenia encima lidiar con ese pasado no era cómodo.

Volvió a suspirar.

La Lily que conocía o que creía conocer no se comportaba como una psicópata. Ni tampoco iría tras dinero como pensó una noche no tan lejana. No. Sin embargo no había razón para que desease tener contacto con él.

Miró el móvil sobre la suave superficie de esa mesa de vidrio que permitía ver los detalles encantadores del soporte.

¿Debía responder? No, mejor dicho ¿Deseaba hacerlo?

Entablar contacto con Evans le daba cierta pena, por lo que había intentado hacer, por quien era en aquel momento. No es que el pacto que había firmado y ya se encontraba disuelto fuese una vergüenza. No.

Él quería un hijo en ese instante y recurrió a lo que creía conveniente, pero era difícil explicarlo sin que sonase estúpido o hasta demente a su Florence.

La prensa también era un punto terriblemente en contra. Estar en el escrutinio permanente impedía cometer errores como siempre. ¿Qué ganaría si eso se llegase a saber? Porque, también estaba esa negra posibilidad.

Y si Evans…

No. No sería capaz de vender su historia por dinero.

NO.

No.

¿No?

La molestia le retorció el estomago.

Había ido al doctor por ese tema pero para su sorpresa el especialista le dijo que no tenía que ver con nada que estuviese haciendo mal. Que no era su cuerpo.

No era acidez ni nada.

¿Nervios tal vez? ¿Por? En los últimos días pensó en los posibles disparadores y para su sorpresa ninguno concordaba en fechas. Es decir, comenzaron un día cualquiera sin previo aviso, y no tenía que ver con el trabajo, ni con sus amigos, ni con Florence.

Daba la sensación de ser una situación de la cual era participe y no se daba cuenta hasta que era tarde. Algo así como una mala inversión de dinero o un examen reprobado.

Extraño.

Debía borrar todas esas dudas de su cabeza, todas esas sensaciones de más. Era un hombre a punto de convertirse en jefe de familia, alguien que en meses tendría entre sus brazos a su hijo/a. Todo lo demás, sobraba. Era de cartón y no tenía jodida importancia.

Al diablo con todo.

― James. ― era Florence. ― James…

― ¡En la sala! ― le anunció pero no la vio aparecer por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. ― ¿Florence?

― James. ― Se levantó rápidamente, atravesado por una sensación espantosa.

* * *

><p>¡Buenas! Le quiero comentar que no estoy familiarizada con poner títulos en inglés, pero no me venia otro a la mente, sobre todo, debía hacerle homenaje a la canción que hizo posible este capitulo.<p>

Hay veces, es mejor dejarlo ser... simple y llanamente.

Miles de gracias a todos por su enorme apoyo; a quienes me agregan en sus favoritos, a quienes piden que haya una alerta cuando actualice. A esos que se prenden por primera vez a esta historia, a los recién llegados y a los que estuvieron desde el comienzo. A los que dejan mensaje y a los fantasmitas. A esos que me siguen desde hace años y a los que recién me conocen.

Es un placer escribir para ustedes.

¡Besos!

Grisel

P.d: Sirius y Remus de tamaño real hechos de chocolate para: allabouthim, Marce, monsss, lunarisita, Saratudela24, Lapislazuli Stern, NerwenInWonder, Bubbles of Colours, JinP, mlinc , MusicBlack95, Leyla, Niza Ezpinoza, Guest, , Hannah Potter, JosWeasleyC, shootingrock.


	12. Verdades

La puerta hizo ese característico sonido y supo que estaba sola. La inmensidad de la cama en esos momentos sabia desoladora y la hacía sentirse como un mero objeto, simple parte del mobiliario que por más de ser caro, no dejaba de ser una cosa totalmente circunstancial, reemplazable.

No era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación ni tampoco el resultado variaba. Ella quedaba sola con la realidad que su prometido se negaba a admitir.

Algo no iba bien, algo se escapaba de entre sus dedos y ellos no estaban haciendo nada para impedirlo. Bueno, ella sí, con todas sus fuerzas intentaba reanimar lo que quedó luego de la terrible perdida que habían sufrido meses antes. Por ahí ese era el problema, la fecha aproximada del nacimiento que nunca seria se iba acercando y con ello la realidad aplastante.

La cuna que habían comprado, los juguetes, ese peluche de león que a James le fascinó cuando Sirius se lo dio. Todo aquello estaba tan…tan muerto.

Florence lo trataba de sobrellevar lo mejor que podía, sus padres y su terapista la habían sacado adelante con la idea de que más adelante habrían más oportunidades, que quizás no debió ser, que no era su culpa, que existía un mañana. Palabras de aliento que se repetía una y otra vez para no llorar la pérdida. Pero James…parecía otro.

Y era seguro que era una consecuencia directa de estar peleado con Remus Lupin.

James nunca quiso decirle la razón de la bronca ni mucho menos admitir que lo extrañaba horrores. Simplemente se limitaba a enojarse cuando ella o Sirius tiraban la idea de que diese el brazo a torcer, que arreglase las cosas con su amigo. Pero era para peor y ahora siquiera se podía tocar el tema.

Florence sin embargo continuaba tocándolo, no podía permitir que su prometido se alejase de esa forma de uno de sus mejores amigos, incluso Sirius no parecía ser la misma persona. La pelea lo afectaba tanto como a los involucrados y parecía el hijo de padres divorciados repartiéndose el tiempo desde que regresaron de Estados Unidos.

Miró por la ventana.

Aquella locura debía terminar. Ella sabía lo que era dejarse llevar por el orgullo y pasar de una amistad; no permitiría que el hombre con el que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida recorriese el mismo camino. No sería una buena compañera si lo hiciese.

Con determinación se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

* * *

><p>― No.<p>

― ¿No?

― ¿Tengo que repetírtelo? ― Ok, bueno, Sirius no se encontraba de buen humor esa mañana y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Llevaba un traje a medida negro pareciendo lo que era, un autentico hombre de negocios, pero la sonrisa burlona y autosuficiente había desaparecido. También el aire picarón y bromista.

― ¿Y puedo saber por qué?

― Por qué no se me dan las pelotas.

― Y todos sabemos que ellas tienen un importante puesto en la junta directiva de tu existencia. ―

Sirius lo fulminó.

― Hazme un favor y vete al diablo.

― Mira, no estoy como para hacerle favores a nadie. ― James se acomodó en su asiento y terminó de tomar el café que ordenó. ― Y no puedo creer que te comportes de esta manera. Solo fue una pregunta.

― La cual respondí. ― espetó rápidamente Sirius.

― Con la clase y distinción que te preceden.― informó James con molestia. ― Si hubiese insultado a tu madre probablemente ni te hubieses molestado tanto.

― A mi madre la amo lo suficiente para saber que si tengo la oportunidad el día de mañana, la meto en un geriátrico y que dios la ayude.

Silencio.

― Vamos, Sirius, comprendo pero…

― Pero nada. Y a razón, te voy informando, estoy hasta la mierda de tu pelea con Remus. Esto es absurdo y no pienso continuarle el juego a ninguno de los dos. Ya se lo informé a él.

Hubo otra pausa y Sirius notó la tensión en el cuello de su amigo, señal inequívoca que le jodió lo que dijo.

― Por el amor de lo que más quieras, no puede ponerte así al escuchar su nombre. ¡Hemos sido amigos desde siempre! ¿Qué pudo ser tan imperdonable para que dejasen de hablarse? ¿Qué hiciste para que alguien tan tranquilo como él se sacara?

― ¿Eso te contó?

Sirius apoyó la taza de café vacía sobre el plato bruscamente.

― Antes que te enerves, princesita, Remus no dijo nada. No quiere tocar el tema, como tú. Así que yo debo ir de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente porque mis mejores amigos se comportan como unos colegiales que acaban de pelearse por una mujer…

Silencio.

― James, por favor, dime que no fue por una mujer. ― dijo a los segundos. _El que calla otorga_, se le vino a la mente en el instante en que su amigo no pronunció palabra. ― No, no, no. ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¿Cómo…?― resopló. ― Este tipo de peleas es para personas como nosotros, no para Remus… ¿Él y Florence? ¿En serio? ― hablaba tan rápido que James no encontraba oportunidad para decirle que estaba yendo por el camino equivocado. ― Había más riesgo de que yo…― se miraron. ― Me entiendes. Remus es incapaz de fijarse en Florence, debe ser un mal entendido. Él es el decente de los tres ¿Recuerdas?

― Lo tengo presente, pero…

― ¡Pero nada! Seguramente lo malinterpretaste, sueles hacerlo, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y se te pegó mi capacidad de sacar conclusiones extrañas.

― Sirius, no fue ningún malentendido y si fue por una mujer.

Los ojos de su amigo se afilaron, desconfiando.

― Dudo que tú te hayas fijado en una de sus chicas…él no tiene, para comenzar.

Debía aclarar el asunto antes que Sirius hiciese una pelota de la nada.

― No fue nada de eso. Lily Evans, fue por ella. Es por ella.

James pensó que a Sirius se le fue la voz por qué no pronunció palabra, y cuando el reloj marcó cinco minutos sus nervios se movían por el piso como si fuese alimañas a medio morir.

― ¿La pelirroja?

― ¡¿Te quedaste como piedra y es lo único que dices?! ― reprochó.

El hombre, de impresionantes ojos grises se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia y sus labios acompañaron el gesto de: poco me importa.

― ¿Entonces?

― ¿Qué otra Lily Evans hay?

― En el mundo unas cuantas, pero nosotros conocemos a una sola. ¿Qué con ella?

James acomodó sus anteojos y suspiró. Comenzó por donde debía, le recordó las incansables llamadas de Evans y luego, la vez que hablaron quedando él en llamarla cosa que nunca hizo. Su rostro se transformó cuando comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido un mes después del aborto de Florence y como Remus había insistido en reunirse, cosa que era difícil puesto que él continuaba en Estados Unidos con su prometida y Remus debía asistir a una especie de maratón de conferencias a lo largo de Europa.

Le contó también como Lupin en cada llamada parecía más frustrado e inaccesible. Siempre exigiendo, ordenando, apresurándolo. Y todo porque tenía que hablar con él y no podía ser por teléfono. Nada concordaba, según sus conclusiones ¿Qué tendría que decirle Remus de Lily Evans que ameritara verse en persona estando en continentes diferentes y con la trágica muerte del bebé de James aún muy cerca?

― ¿Te arrepientes de no haber accedido? ― peguntó Sirius cuando James hizo una pequeña pausa.

― No, estuve en donde debía. Con Florence. La perdida de nuestro bebé…― tuvo que detenerse. ― Sé que somos jóvenes y que aún tenemos muchas posibilidades de tener otro, pero la ilusión estaba con éste.

― Florence se encuentra mejor ¿no?

― Ella es una mujer muy fuerte y su familia la ha apoyado.

James percibió la intensa mirada de Sirius y le regresó el gesto.

― Entonces si todas las fichas están listas…― se inclinó hacia la mesa y tomó una de las masitas dulces que trajeron junto a su café. ― Y tú estás en Londres, no veo necesidad de continuar con el enojo.

― No es un consejo práctico. ― se quejó.

― Los consejos prácticos nunca suelen ser buenos, confórmate con lo que te doy.

― Claro, y tu idea es que me presente de la nada y le diga: estoy preparado para que largues cualquier cosa por la que estuviste fastidiándome en el momento menos indicado. ―

Sirius rió.

― Si a mi me largases algo así, te rompería la cara.

― Remus es civilizado, no te compares.

― Que lo sea no significa que no pueda. Lleva una vida mucho más saludable que nosotros y sus reflejos siempre funcionaron mejor que los nuestros.

James no contestó. La idea de dar el brazo a torcer no le entusiasmaba pero viéndolo desde el otro lado…mierda.

― ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

― Hablar con él.

El de ojos avellana levantó su ceja preferida y por tanto más entrenada.

― Si, ya. Soy el _ello_ en este trío. Probablemente tardaría lo mío pero tú no eres yo. ― sonrió y luego se encogió de hombros. ― La verdad te hará libre, mi amigo, lo sabes. Habla con él y que lo demás fluya.

Sirius solía tener ese aire seguro alrededor, como protegiéndolo pero James que lo conocía sabía que la mitad mas uno de las veces que eso se percibía era pura actuación sensorial, un engaño, una ilusión. La mayoría de las cosas que su amigo hacía era por puro gusto y no por que pensara que era lo correcto. Sin embargo los años y las experiencias le dieron a James las herramientas para darse cuenta cuando Sirius hablaba por hablar y cuando hablaba en serio, y esta conversación se aplicaba a la última opción.

Y el maldito tenía toda la jodida razón del mundo.

* * *

><p>Sonrió y luego tocó aquella nariz con ternura. El bebé rió. La madre, habilidosa y rápida, se acercó para abrigarle lo antes posible.<p>

― ¿Cómo está?

_Ah, la pregunta_, pensó mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y se sentaba. La mujer, luego de terminar de acomodar al bebé se acercó también.

― Mejor imposible. Tiene una salud de hierro, no tienes que preocuparte tanto. Los bebés estornudan como los adultos, por simples motas de polvo o por cualquier cosa.

― Entonces no tiene gripe.

― No, y no es lo mismo que puedo decir de ti. ¿Hace cuanto que estás con esa tos?

Ella sonrió apenada.

― Antes de que digas nada, fui al médico ya. Estoy tomando medicación.

El bebé entre los brazos de su madre se inclinó y comenzó a juguetear con el filo de la mesa de madera pulida. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos miraban todo con sumo interés.

― Bien, bien. Entonces no me queda más que decirte que se encuentra de maravilla y que no debes alarmarte. Sé que eres primeriza y estás cosas son comunes, no te asustes.

La mujer asintió y se levantó. Tomó rápidamente sus cosas y caminó hasta la puerta, acompañada de Remus que le abrió la misma. Estrechó la mano libre de ella y a la niña que no contaba con un año le hizo cosquillas justo a la altura de su ombligo, algo más debajo de la frase: La pequeña Hermione de papá. Lo que hizo que la beba riera y se acurrucara contra el pecho de su madre. Esa niña siempre traía cosas así a cada consulta y no culpaba a los padres, eran primerizos ambos y era una niña encantadora.

― Nos vemos. ― saludó y él asintió.

Mora, una mujer más bien baja y de cabello naturalmente negro mota, se acercó a él con un expediente en actitud calma y responsable.

― Doctor, la cita de las siete ya está aquí. ― Su secretaria señaló con la mirada el castaño no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

― Hazla pasar. ― dijo metiéndose en el consultorio.

― Señora Evans.― Lily despegó la vista de su pequeño. ― El doctor la espera.

No tardó en verla entrar, la larga cabellera pelirroja estaba atada en una trenza un costado de su rostro y aquellos ojos que eran idénticos a los de su hijo se le hicieron más brillantes que de costumbre. ¿Le habría pasado algo importante?

Fue a recibirla como hacía con cada uno de sus pacientes y la invitó a acomodarse.

Al parecer había seguido su consejo de no cargarse con tantas cosas y en el día de la fecha solo llevaba la pañalera y su bolso.

― ¿Cómo has estado?

― Muy bien. ― contestó ella alegremente. ― Tal vez un poco preocupada por el salpullido que le ha salido a Harry entre las piernas.

Remus no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a revisar al pequeño. Al comienzo Harry se quejó. No le gustaba estar de espaldas y menos si lo acababan de despertar de una siesta de lo más reconfortante entre los brazos de su madre.

Sin embargo, las manos de Remus no estaban frías y se movían con armonía a su alrededor. La tranquilidad del médico se transmitió al pequeño y dejó de quejarse paulatinamente.

― ¿Es grave? ― preguntó Lily mirándolo por sobre el hombro. Aquello también le daba tranquilidad a Harry, saber que su madre estaba cerca.

Remus negó.

― No realmente. Con una pomada estará, pero parece una especie de reacción alérgica. ¿Has cambiado de toallitas limpiadoras últimamente? ―

― Bueno…― comenzó a admitir muy apenada, sintiéndose realmente mal por ser la culpable. ― Esta semana probé con una marca diferente a la cual estamos habituados, no pensé que podría…

― No te tortures. Generalmente las toallas para bebés contienen perfume, algunos niños reaccionan ante el químico que hace posible ese aroma, no es culpa de nadie más de quienes lo fabrican. ¿Mi recomendación? Deja esas toallas y regresa a las que usabas o en todo caso, intenta comprar unas que tengan la misma composición.

Lily asintió.

Si lo decía el doctor Lupin era palabra sagrada. Él había sido uno de los médicos que la atendió la noche que ella tuvo a Harry y si bien se enteró tiempo después no pudo más que sentirse agradecida y un día cualquiera, con Harry en brazos se acercó a darle las gracias, como había hecho con todo el personal que la ayudó esa noche y ahí nació el cariño…de su hijo. Harry no era fanático de los doctores y en sus cortos meses hizo berrinche con todos y cada uno de los pediatras que visitó. Sin embargo, cuando Remus lo tomó en brazos los alaridos de Harry desaparecieron, fue tan simple como mágico.

Lily no podía creerlo pero no iba a dejar que algo tan insulso como su escepticismo arruinara la oportunidad de tener visitas médicas tranquilas.

Y un Harry sano era un Harry feliz, por lo cual no importaba los cincuenta minutos de viaje hasta la consulta del doctor Lupin, ni la dificultad para conseguir lugar para estacionar, ni lo mal que se llevaba con esa parte de la ciudad por estar cargada de diagonales.

― Bien amiguito, vamos a…― fue interrumpido por Mora cuando tocó la puerta. ― ¿Si?

La mujer se adentró respetuosa, pidiendo perdón con la mirada.

― Doctor, dos hombres lo esperan.

_¿Qué? ¿Quiénes podrían ser? _Él no esperaba visitas.

― Dicen que es urgente.

― Diles que estoy en consulta.

― Ya lo saben. Van a esperar en la sala y…― alguien se aclaró la garganta e instantáneamente Mora se puso colorada. Remus entrecerró los ojos. Esa reacción le daba que pensar, la única persona en el mundo que tenía ese efecto en las mujeres era Sirius. Probablemente fuese él pero quien podía ser… ― anhelan que se pueda unir a ambos para hablar de una vez por todas.

Silencio.

¡Mierda!

¡¿James estaba ahí?!

Instantáneamente sus ojos se fijaron en Lily.

Debía mantener la compostura. Tanto tiempo deseando que las cosas se aclarasen, que la verdad saliera a la luz, que James se enterase que tenía un hijo y que él poseía pruebas concluyentes de ello…

Pero no era el momento. No para Lily por lo menos. No así.

― Que esperen entonces. ― fue su escueta respuesta. Mora asintió y salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras ella. ― ¿En que estábamos?

Fue una pregunta más para sí mismo. Instantáneamente y con tranquilidad comenzó a hacerle los análisis necesarios a Harry. Si…los necesarios y los no tanto. Entre revisión y revisión jugaba con él para hacer un poco más de tiempo, aunque no estaba seguro si serviría. Veinte minutos después y con Harry completamente sano e inspeccionado, tuvo que terminar la consulta.

― Peso normal, excelente tono de piel, ningún tipo de afección excepto el salpullido en las pompas. ― decía esto mientras terminaba de firma la receta con la que Lily compraría la pomada medicinal. ― Creo que es todo. El niño es saludable hasta la última uña del pie. Lo tienes perfecto.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y besó con cariño la coronilla arremolinada del pequeño.

Y como hizo con la madre anterior, en plena despedida se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y dejarla pasar. Solo que estaba vez le temblaban las manos y las sentía sudorosas. Encontrándose al borde de un mal momento no tenía ni idea de cómo manejarlo, sobre todo por qué la relación con James se encontraba en malos términos.

Muy malos términos.

Suspiró y giró la perilla. El corazón le latía a mil.

― Entonces lo veré el mes entrante. Ya hemos sacado turno.

― Lo cual está perfecto. ― le sonrió. Pasó una mano por la cabeza de Harry, despeinándolo con gracia. ― Pórtate bien, muchachito.

Harry se balanceó con la gracia de un niño que poco maneja su cuerpo, pero dio la impresión de estar asintiendo.

― Nos vemos la próxima. ― Saludó Lily estrechando su mano, ajena completamente al alud que bajaba hacia ella. O eso pensaba Remus hasta que sus ojos percibieron la soledad de la consulta. Soledad que fue rota por Mora que regresaba de la cocina con una taza de café y un pastelito de cerezas.

Lily Evans salió de allí con paso seguro y con Harry aferrado a su ropa, a punto de dormirse. Saludó a la mujer antes de irse y desapareció.

Probablemente su desconcierto era muy obvio puesto que Mora se acomodó en su asiento y dijo:

― Lo esperan en el café de la esquina. El señor Black estaba muy inquieto y el señor Potter tuvo que sacarlo antes de que se volviera insoportable. ― Lo cual probablemente eran palabras textuales de James.

Suspiró aliviado. Muy aliviado.

En aquel tiempo había aprendido a aprecia r a Lily Evans y un reencuentro a lo animal no era lo que esa madre soltera necesitaba.

Mientras tanto Lily, en su mundo, apretaba el botón del ascensor para bajar. Harry, inquieto por que no le gustaba los lugares tan llenos de espejos como ese elevador, comenzó a moverse.

― ¿Quieres el chupete? ― intentó colocárselo pero el niño lo escupió. Por suerte estaba agarrado a su ropa por un gancho de patito que John le había regalado así que no fue muy lejos. ― Bueno, parece que no estamos de buen humor. Muy extraño si tomamos en cuenta que el doctor te ha dado vuelta de arriba a abajo y no dijiste ni mu, es más, parecías en tu salsa.

Las puertas se abrieron y el elegante hall de entrada brilló por el mármol recién lustrado de las paredes. El encargado de la entrada la saludó cordial y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

― Vamos a ponerte el gorro…Harry, quieto. Hace frío afuera y no puedes ir así. ― Sin hacerle caso continuó con su intento de berrinche, "mordiendo" el hombro de Lily y llenándolo de baba. ― ¡Cielo! Mira que eres…― iba a abrir la puerta pero alguien se le adelantó del otro lado y le cedió el paso. ― Gracias. ― ella no miró y continuó su camino hasta que la voz de un hombre la detuvo.

― ¿Lily Evans? ― se le hacía familiar.

Se giró y a no más de dos metros Sirius Black con todo y porte la miraba completamente desconcertado. Sintió la mirada gris recorrerla de arriba abajo deteniéndose en un determinado momento en el niño y luego pareció ponerse mas pálido que un muerto.

― ¡Mierda! ― exclamó y es hasta el día de la fecha que Lily en su vida escuchó una declaración tan sincera y corta como esa.

* * *

><p>― ¡Lo sabías! ― para ese entonces estaba colocándose el abrigo cuando un colérico Sirius entró a su despacho con el color fuera de su rostro. Algo le hizo sospechar pero prefirió que su amigo continuase con su discurso. ― ¡Por el amor de Dios, Remus!<p>

― ¿De qué hablas?

Sirius se paseaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado recientemente, que acostumbrado a la libertad no podía reprimir su ansiedad al estar encerrado.

― ¡Lo vi! ¡Con estos ojos sensuales míos!―

― Podrías ser mas especifico. ― dijo Remus tratando de mantener la calma.

― ¡Vi a la mujer! A…― se detuvo y pasó una mano por su azulado cabello. ― Lily Evans. Me la cruce abajo cuando venía a buscarte. Vi al niño.

Silencio.

¿Podría ser que Sirius llegase a una conclusión tan rápidamente? ¿Era posible?

Él tenía más datos en el historial mental, y la información vital del nacimiento de Harry Evans.

― ¡No estoy loco! ― luego del estallido bajó sus brazos y con cara de incertidumbre soltó. ― Dime que no lo estoy. Confírmame que es lo que parece. Ese niño, ese niño es idéntico a James cuando era un bebé, bien podría ser él.

Remus cerró los ojos.

Bien.

Él podía ser el de los datos concluyentes pero lo que determinaba a Sirius era el instinto.

¿Debía negarlo? ¿Debía aceptarlo? Cualquiera de las opciones era terriblemente peligrosa y sin embargo no tenía más caminos. Sirius continuaba esperando una respuesta con esa actitud suya tan extremista.

― No lo estás. ― fue lo que pudo decir.

Fue como si un segundo mazo gigante lo aplastará.

― ¿Hace cuánto lo…tu…? ― masculló.

― Tuve mis sospechas a finales de julio y fueron confirmadas por análisis de ADN unas semanas más tarde. ― hubo absoluto silencio. Sirius parecía analizar cada palabra y su reacción, estaba seguro, sería parecida a la que James tendría, ellos se parecían mucho. ― Es por eso que…

― Querías hablar con James. Si, aún con lo del bebé de Florence. ― afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza comprendiéndolo. ― Por eso la insistencia, las llamadas, el enojo.

― En ningún momento menosprecie el dolor de James y menos la perdida tan espantosa que tuvo. Pero la situación lo ameritaba. Ese niño que viste, la mujer. Ella lo cuida muy bien pero…Harry tiene un padre que debe conocer de su existencia.

― ¿Se llama Harry?

― Tiene cara ¿no? ― preguntó bromeando suavemente. Sirius sonrió también con el mismo aire. ― Tengo entendido que ella tuvo la intención de hacérselo saber pero las negativas de él la deben haber amilanado. No entiendo en qué términos se separaron, nunca le pregunté a James al respecto, pero…

― Fue una separación tranquila. Cada uno por su lado.

Silencio.

El reloj de pared marcaba las ocho menos diez de la noche y los segundos continuaban pasando.

― Con más razón.

― ¿Estabas en consulta con ella cuando llegamos?

― Tardé lo más posible por que no creía conveniente que James se enterase de esta forma y tampoco deseaba que ella se llevase un mal trago. Es una mujer muy dedicada a su hijo. Vive a más de cincuenta minutos de aquí pero lo trae de todas formas porque él se siente cómodo conmigo.

De todas las posibles situaciones ésta no era una que hubiese sido viable, pero ahí estaba, tan real como el adiós rápido que Lily Evans le había dedicado, tan real como los ojos verdes del bebé que lo diferenciaban de su padre biológico. Pudiese ser que otros lo vieran como una coincidencia pero Sirius conocía a James desde que tenía uso de razón, desde antes de hablar. Sus fotos estaban plagadas con su imagen y las de James con las propias. Eran mugre y uña.

Su amigo era padre.

¡Su amigo era padre!

¡Y lo más importante!

― ¡Soy tío!

Debía reconocer que tenía una forma especial de convertir las cosas ajenas en propias, tal vez por ello su conducta era visceral tanto para él como para los demás. Si eras amigo de Sirius te pondría por sobre todo y que Dios ayudase al que se metiera contigo. Y con las cosas buenas tenía el mismo nivel de compenetración.

― Debemos decírselo.

Salió del despacho tan rápido que Remus apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Debía alcanzarlo antes de que cometiera una locura. Una que fuese a lo bestia en vez de con tacto.

No tardó mucho en dar con él. Era igual de alto y el elevador no había llegado. Sirius con ese tipo de información era una bomba de tiempo y lo mejor era que estallara lejos de James, o mejor aún, debía "desactivarla".

― No puedes llegar a él y soltárselo.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Comprende…― las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron al elevador. ― Hay varios factores a tomar en cuenta. Primero, él no quiso saber nada de ella.

― Tenía mierda en la cabeza.

― Agradezco la grafica sinceridad pero no ayuda.

― ¡No tengo idea en que pensaba! ― exclamó Sirius mirando los números bajar. ― No hay excusa…

― Él no sabía.

― Bien, puede ser un atenuante.

― Pasaron mucho meses. Siquiera ella sabía sobre el embarazo hasta que dio a luz. ¿Recuerdas la mujer que me señalaste la noche de la cena a beneficencia? ― Sirius respondió afirmativamente y luego cayó en cuenta. ― Si, era ella.

― Joder.

― Luego conoció a Florence, estuvo en las nubes y toda la cosa. El embarazo vino muy rápido y lo atontó justo para la fecha del nacimiento. ― Remus enumeraba todas esas cosas por una cuestión personal. Quería llegar a la reunión con su amigo lo más calmado posible, tratando de estar en la piel del mismo para no golpearlo por imbécil. James no lo sabía pero la vida le había dado lo que él tanto deseaba aunque no de la forma que hubiese esperado, no con su prometida cambiando todo el panorama. ― Déjamelo a mí, luego de decírselo podrás hablar todo lo que quieras.

Su amigo tenía la razón, lo lógico era que primero arreglasen cuentas y luego contarle los factores que le hicieron enfadarse tanto.

Cuando entraron en el bar divisaron rápidamente a James sentado al final del local, tomando algo y hablando por teléfono. Remus no dudo ni un instante y Sirius menos. Ambos se acercaron y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca le oyeron:

― Si, acaban de llegar. Si, lo sé. Lamento lo de esta mañana. Si. Cuando llegue a casa hablamos. ― James miró a Remus e hizo falta solo un adiós para que cortase la comunicación. No cabía duda, era Florence.

Guardó el móvil en su chaqueta mientras Remus y Sirius se sentaban. Esperó a que ordenaran y luego…

Sirius rodó los ojos.

― Bien, esto es demasiado silencio, hasta para ustedes. ― rompiendo el hielo, como siempre. ― ¿Pueden arreglarse de una vez? Me estreso.

― Por que todo se reduce a ti, al fin y al cabo. ― espetó James.

Sirius movió su cabeza con cara de: y si, es lo lógico ¿no?

― Tiene razón, no podemos continuar así. ― suspiró Remus tratando de quitarse la tensión. ― Hagámoslo a la vieja usanza. Preguntas, yo respondo.

Era jodidamente práctico. Habían usado esa técnica desde adolecentes y siempre les dio buenos resultados, era una manera de evitar malos entendidos e irse por las ramas.

― ¿Por qué la insistencia?

― Lo que tenía para decirte era importante, aún lo es. No podía ser por teléfono, mucho menos por mail.

― ¿Por qué no estabas ahí cuando te necesite? ― empezó James, recordando el duro momento que vivió con Florence.

― Había alguien más importante por el cual debía velar.―

― ¿Más importante que yo?

― A la misma altura. ― se sinceró Remus. James se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

― ¿Algo le pasó a Sirius? ― era la única persona que consideraba su igual.

― No, él no tiene nada que ver.

― ¡Oye! ― Se quejó el aludido. Remus le reprobó y optó por silenciarse.

― ¿Entonces?

― Tiene que ver con Lily Evans.

― Eso ya lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué? ― Y ahí estaba, lo que tanto temió durante esos meses. Lo que practicó cientos de veces meditando cual sería la mejor manera de sacar la verdad a la luz y no hacerle daño. ― Remus…

Largó un profundo suspiro y sintió como se le tapaban los oídos y su mandíbula se tensaba.

― ¡Por el amor de todos los santos, lárgalo Remus! ― se quejó Sirius que se subía por las paredes de los nervios.

James lo miró y luego al castaño.

― ¿Él lo sabe?

― Acaba de enterarse. ― soltó rápidamente. ― Por accidente.

¡Ya basta con tanto misterio!

― ¡Maldita sea, dime que es lo que ocurre! ― casi golpeó la mesa, pero se contuvo a medio camino.

― James, tienes un hijo. Su nombre es Harry. ―

James Potter solo una vez en su vida había sentido vertido, de ese peligroso que augura una mala pasada del destino. Fue cuando se cayó del caballo a los diez años y se rompió el brazo. Y ahora ese sentimiento regresaba dispuesto a descomponerlo de la misma forma.

¿Había oído bien?

* * *

><p>¡Regrese! *Una marea de tomates cae sobre Grisel* ¡-¡ ¡No me peguen!<p>

Si, estuve desaparecida por meses, si, solo deje un par de mensajes en mi blog para dar señales de vida, si, me tardé horrores. No hay justificación para nada de eso. Si se han cansado de esperar, puedo entenderlo, si todavía siguen ahí, que aguante. XD

Los reviews los contestaré mañana por la mañana, hoy estoy realmente muy cansada y apenas si puedo actualizar. Quería hacerlo luego de revisarlo varias veces aún esto está practicamente salido del horno.

Millones de gracias a todos sus mensajes y por su enorme paciencia.

*Un tomate perdido le da en plena cara*

Ahm...por lo menos no estaba podrido.

¡Los amo!

Grisel

Un vale por un baile sensual de año nuevo hecho por Sirius, intercambiable por un café tranquilo con Remus para: Marce, lunarisita, Nana, FandHPyYugi13, Lapislazuli Stern, Guest, Leyla, , monsss, allabouthim, Niza Ezpinoza, JosWeasleyC, Diluz, Hannah Potter, shootingrock, JinP , Mlinc, WeeBarbie, Rocidito, B, kary muggle, AnnMalfoyGreengrass, Bea, Leyla (no sé si seas la misma de antes, por las dudas, agrego XD), Ceciss, g.r.a.92, LBP, Maria Jose.

P.d: ¡FELICES FIESTAS PARA TODOS! ¡PASENLA GENIAL! ¡COMAN MUCHO Y DUERMAN POCO! XD


	13. Reacciones I

Podía negarse a ser quien era y lo que representaba. Decir: _¡A la mierda! _Y perderse en la inmensidad del planeta sin nadie que pudiese seguirle el rastro. Con el tiempo se convertiría en un mero concepto, recuerdo de mentes que se irían apagando con el tiempo hasta que al final, no quedase nada de él.

Pero era demasiado fácil y lo fácil siempre le había molestado.

Miró por el vidrio polarizado y la mano apoyada en el manubrio repiqueteó nerviosa mientras el reloj marcaba las seis de un nuevo día.

¿Qué esperaba?

La peor parte aún no iniciaba y se sentía devastado por lo que pudiese llegar a suceder. La noche anterior no había acudido al apartamento que compartía con Florence, no le daba la cara, ni el ánimo, ni nada. De todas formas no la hubiese encontrado despierta, era tarde cuando aparcó en el estacionamiento de su antiguo departamento, mucho más cuando se arrastró a la cama luego de interminables pensamientos bajo una ducha refrescante.

Un hijo.

Dos simples palabras que causaban tempestades.

Al comienzo había deseado golpear a Remus, sacarlo a la fuerza del error porque eso era, un terrible error. Él no tenía hijos. Iba a tener uno y lo perdió y ahora esperaba el momento apropiado para proponérselo nuevamente a su prometida. Él no podía ser padre.

Él no podía…

Golpeó el volante con fuerza y frustración.

En la inmensidad nocturna de la madrugada las luces de la calle testigos eran de la hora y media de estancia del automóvil de James. Probablemente en una hora amanecería, probablemente la vería salir y correría...no, caminaría hacia ella y le preguntaría directamente, le reclamaría de ser cierto, diría…

Suspiró fastidiado y salió del automóvil.

No podía esperar más, sufriría un infarto de continuar y si tenía un hijo como parecían confirmar los papeles que Remus le dio con los resultados de ADN entonces estaba completamente jugado.

Hacía el típico frío para la época que transcurrían y con premura subió por las escaleras que daban al piso superior del bar del cual Lily Evans era propietaria. Tocó la primera vez con algo de vergüenza, luego, con más fuerza, hasta que los golpes se convirtieron en algo poderoso y constante.

La maciza puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de no más de veintiuno, medio dormido pero alerta.

― ¿Quién eres? ―

― Soy James Potter…― los distrajo el llanto potente de un bebé, uno que acaba de despertarse de muy mala gana y que no estaba en sus planes hacerlo. Y todos sabemos que no hay nada que estrese más a un niño que ser quitado de los brazos de Morfeo.

Ambos miraron como una menuda figura se acercó a la base de la escalera, arriba.

― ¿Quién diablos es a ésta hora? ― Los pulmones del niño tomaron mas aire convirtiéndolo al instante en un fuerte llanto que le partiría el alma a cualquiera, haciéndola volver sobre sus pasos para atenderlo.

James dio un paso adelante y John se interpuso.

― No hasta que ella lo decida. ― Y con la mano libre lo empujó fuera de la casa y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Lily bajó con Harry envuelto en su manta favorita y dándole rítmicas palmaditas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara. Su cara era de molestia total.

― ¿Era tu padre otra vez? ― preguntó recordando que el padre de John había visitado su casa un par de veces luego de que éste si instalara en la misma, buscando a su hijo para llevárselo y ponerlo a trabajar para la familia, cosa a lo cual John se negó rotundamente. Un día había ido tan violento que Lily lo sacó de allí a patadas, haciéndole tragar más espuma de extinguidor que un incendio en plena oficina.

Se cuidaban entre sí como debía ser. Eso decía ella.

― No. Era el papá de alguien más. ― Ambos verdes se encontraron mientras Lily tenía cara de no haber entendido bien, mejor dicho, de no querer creer lo que John le decía.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que…aquí?

― Y no tiene muy buena cara, apostaría que no ha dormido. ― El drama de Harry se había vuelto un simple sollozo y para cuando su madre se lo entregó a su tío parecía muy entretenido pegando cabezazos, dispuesto a dormirse nuevamente en menos de cinco minutos. ― ¿Lo harás pasar? Puedo irme a mi habitación con el niño si se te hace más cómodo.

― No. ― fue la rápida respuesta que recibió. La vio colocarse el abrigo sobre el pijama y en pantuflas salió de la casa.

John miró a Harry y lo acomodó mejor entre sus brazos. La vida podía cambiar en un simple minuto. ¿Cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahora?

Fuera, Lily bajó la escalera y caminó hasta el automóvil. No podía equivocarse, pertenecía a James, era opulento y lujoso, elegante, si, pero costoso. James que estaba apoyado en la puerta del conductor caminó hasta ella quedando ambos en medio de la calle.

La pelirroja lo vio en sus ojos. Parecía contrariado, apenado, enojado, perdido. Parecía tantas cosas y ninguna de ellas buenas. Trató de recordarse en la cama de hospital luego de despertarse de la anestesia, sentir nuevamente en ese recuerdo físico la sensación de no tener un piso bajo sus pies y luego, la noticia. Intentó ponerse en sus zapatos.

― Dime…― Lily tuvo la sensación de que diría: que no es verdad. Pero James no era cobarde. ― Él…― volvió a hacer una pausa. ― Es…

― Se llama Harry, nació el 31 de Julio― podía verlo en su rostro, estaba haciendo cálculos, cálculos que lo llevaron a la realidad y le hicieron pasarse una mano por el cabello. ―. No lo supe hasta que entré en labor de parto.

― Ya Remus me lo dijo.

Silencio.

― ¿Conoces al doctor Lupin? ― no quería entrar en detalles ¿valía la pena explicarle que Remus era parte de su vida desde siempre? ¿Sería bueno decirle que gracias a todo ese embrollo él y su amigo tuvieron una pelea que por poco y les cuesta la amistad? ― ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo?

― Tiene que ser una joda. ― iba a reprocharle pero se quedó callado, en cierta forma tenía razón. ― Durante semanas traté de comunicarme contigo, hablamos y prometiste llamarme de regreso. Nada de eso ocurrió. Luego…― hizo una pausa recordando cierto detalle importante. ― Lamento lo que le ocurrió a tu esposa.

No valía la pena corregirla, Florence pronto lo sería, si lo aceptaba con todo el paquete.

Una suave caída de nieve se hizo presente y se miraron como no lo hicieron nunca antes. Habían tantos malos entendidos en el medio, eran ellos incompatibles hasta la medula y aún así estaban unidos.

James asintió lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Recordando lo que podría estar esperando ahora con la mujer que amaba y sin embargo se encontraba en medio de aquella calle solitaria con un sol ausente y temperaturas que harían temblar al más avispado. De todas formas, tampoco podía asegurar lo contrario. Lo que lo llevaba a estar ahí era la existencia de un hijo que nada tenía que ver con Florence.

― Quiero que seamos claros. ― espetó Lily mirándole directamente. Su cabello rojo estaba revuelto y las pecas en su nariz se perdían en lo sonrosado. ― ¿Quieres ser parte de su vida?

No le estaba exigiendo nada, ni dinero, ni responsabilidad.

― No voy a mentirte y decirte que todo es color de rosa. Harry es pequeño y tiene sus necesidades. Llora mucho cuando se asusta, más de lo normal. Le cuesta dormirse y ya ha tenido dolores de panza por sus riñones. ― continuó.

La preocupación lo golpeó.

― No es nada anormal.― dijo rápidamente. ― Es pequeño, los niños hay veces no terminan de desarrollarse del todo aunque sean bebés llevados a término. A Harry se le detectó una pequeña diferencia entre el riñón derecho y el izquierdo. Este último es más grande. En un par de meses se acomodará. Pero hasta entonces…― suspiró. ― No he tenido un solo momento para mí misma desde su nacimiento y no me importa. Amo a mi hijo y digo todo esto no por querer ahuyentarte sino para que tengas en cuenta que una vez que pases por esa puerta…no te dejare dar marcha atrás. Harry no se adaptara a tu vida, tu lo harás a la suya.

Por lo pronto James se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una, Lily Evans hablaba en serio. Muy en serio. A pesar de tener el pijama de patitos más ridículo que vio en su vida, combinado con pantuflas de gato pasado por la centrifugadora. Y dos: No era la misma mujer que conoció. Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos verdes, orgullo finamente explotado comparable con un yacimiento de oro apenas descubierto. Había triunfo.

Cierta parte de si se preguntó que sería haber estado con ella desde el comienzo, desde el día uno. Posiblemente de no estar Florence, de no amarla como la amaba probablemente se hubiese enamorado de la Lily Evans que estaba en frente. Con su cara neutra y los ojos, dios, los ojos tan seguros como si conociese algo que él no. La misma mirada que su madre.

Ella tembló por el frío y James salió de su ensoñación.

― Me gustaría conocerlo. ―

Lily miró sobre su hombro, dudosa, sin embargo, no hizo falta más.

* * *

><p>El mismo muchacho que le abrió desapareció rápidamente con la excusa de preparar el desayuno. Ella caminó hasta la cuna en donde Harry continuaba despierto pero tranquilo y sonrió al instante. James sintió cosquillas de esas que son un tanto incomodas pero cálidas. Había una conexión entre esa mujer y el bebé.<p>

Posiblemente también eran sus nervios, pues las manos comenzaron a sudarle y el piso a moverse. Cuando ella lo apoyó en su hombro palmeándole la espalda parecía hablarle aunque de su boca no salía sonido alguno, y al girarse la cabellera negra y tupida del niño fue lo primero que llamó su atención.

_Una copia en miniatura. _Sirius había sido sincero como solo él podía serlo. _Yo nunca creí esas cosas al escucharlas, ya saben, "se parece a…" "tiene la nariz de…"Pero Remus no me deja mentir. _

Un paso.

_Es un niño sano y cariñoso. No conozco a ninguna de las enfermeras del hospital que no lo recuerde. _Explayó Remus con tranquilidad. _Mi secretaria lo tiene entre sus favoritos. _

Otro paso.

Dos más.

Y el último.

Cada uno representaba el latir de su corazón y los martillazos que eso provocaba en su cabeza. Los oídos se le taparon.

¿Realmente estaba listo para…? ¿Todo aquello estaba ocurriendo?

Alguien se quejó y no fue Lily.

El pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos se inclinó con la torpeza de un niño que no maneja su espalda y pegó el típico cabezazo de bebé.

― Shh, cielo. Tranquilo. ― aferrado a la ropa de su madre tardó en querer desprenderse, pero cuando lo hizo y el contacto entre padre e hijo fue un hecho, cualquier tipo de incomodidad desapareció. ― La cabeza. ― murmuró ella amablemente y con movimientos torpes James colocó mejor al niño entre sus brazos. A ella la oía como si estuviese debajo del agua y a sí mismo como si…dios, no existían palabras para describir como se sentía en ese instante.

Era comparable con desligarse del cuerpo por un instante y ver todo desde afuera, tan limpio y puro como eso. Tan lleno del universo y mas allá. Se sentía grande, fuerte, poderoso y capaz de cualquier cosa. ¿De dónde salían tantos sentimientos? ¿Desde cuándo estaban allí? ¿Por qué nunca los tuvo con anterioridad?

Era nuevo, nuevo en tomarlo en brazos, nuevo en conocer lo que sería lo mejor para él, nuevo en respirar y en vivir.

― ¿Quieres sentarte? Te veo abrumado. ― James no contestó y se dejó guiar por ella hasta el filo de la cama, sentándose lentamente.

Entre los pliegues de la manta pudo ver un pijamita blanco con rayas verdes y que de vez en cuando, cuando el niño se movía un sapito picaron se asomaba desde su pancita. Olía a limpio, se sentía llenito, bien alimentado y…dios, era tan suave.

― Traeré un poco de té. ― Lily no esperó respuesta. Ambos sabían que lo hacía para darle un momento a solas. Tal vez ella también sentía la nueva conexión.

Harry pegó dos patadas torpes mas antes de acurrucarse para el lado del pecho de James y se quedó quieto, sin cerrar los ojos. A los segundos una pequeña mano salió de entre la manta y toqueteó torpemente.

En ese momento desapareció Lily Evans, las circunstancias, el haberse enterado de la forma en la cual se enteró, desaparecieron también Florence y su familia, la sociedad, el qué dirán, el miedo a lo desconocido, las dudas, el enojo. Todo.

No era un simple traspaso de página, sino un fuerte cierre de libro.

Era como tenía que ser y punto. Lo demás era simple decorado.

Y joder, Sirius tenía razón, independientemente de su parecido físico había algo en Harry que lo hacía ser un Potter. Algo que descubriría con los años cuando sus expresiones se pareciesen a las de él o cuando sus bufidos sonaran idénticos.

* * *

><p>Miró sus manos, más específicamente las uñas. No era asidua a la manicura pero lo necesitaba. Sin haberse dado cuenta tenía las uñas a la miseria de comérselas. Quiso suspirar pero supuso que la mujer con la que hablaba lo malinterpretaría.<p>

Hacía dos días que James no regresaba al departamento que compartían y lo único que sabía es que esa noche saldrían y que él le diría algo muy importante.

Raras veces James era tan serio y no es que no hablase de cosas trascendentales. Había algo, algo duro, algo profundo.

Y por eso estaba metida en aquel mal entendido. Una simple llamada a su madre fue el detonante y ahora…

― No, no, no estoy molesta solo sorprendida. ― del otro lado, la mujer a la cual llamaba Clara espetó otro pequeño discurso auto conclusivo y amable. ― Si, lo sé. ― hizo un leve silencio. ― Mira, después hablamos. Te llamo. ― Y finalmente cortó.

La menuda figura de una joven se apareció con fuerza. Era tal y como la imaginaba, enérgica y torpe. Se suponía que lo último debió haberse ido con la adolescencia, pero no. Tonks era como era y evidentemente no pensaba cambiar ningún aspecto de sí misma por más que le causase unos cuantos problemas.

― No importa lo que digas, nuestra madrina me envió por algo. ― lo dijo solemne, tanto que tentó a Florence a reírse hasta partirse a la mitad. Tonks era una prima postiza, una especie de familiar sin vínculo sanguíneo. Clara Lois era su madrina, así como la propia y de allí se conocían. Y al parecer su madrina había matado dos pájaros de un tiro al enviarla a pasar un tiempo con Florence.

Las jóvenes se llevaban bien a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad. Tonks era inteligente y muy divertida. Daba mucha vida y tal vez fuese eso lo que la llevó a allí.

― Sabes que Clara hay veces se…

― Toma atribuciones que no van al caso. Si lo sé. ― se dejó caer en la silla. ― Mira, comprendo que sea duro y en los meses que llevo en el hospital he visto cosas que aun no he podido borrar pero…si algo aprendí de todo aquello es que la vida continua.

Esa tarde Tonks había caído en el departamento sin aviso alguno y había hablado hasta por los codos. Se lo agradecía en cierta manera, se le hacía difícil pensar con el divertido parloteo. Con el paso de las horas comprendió que aquella no era una simple visita social.

Clara fue directa: Tonks la ayudaría con su humor y ella…dios, le enseñaría a ser menos efusiva. Su madrina creía que la recién recibida Nymphadora necesitaba un ajuste de actitud, después de todo su trabajo así lo dictaminaba. ¿Qué posibilidades había que al abrir un consultorio privado la gente fuese atenderse con ella si era una despistada?

Clara tenía buenas intenciones pero a Florence le sonó a metida.

― ¿Es tu día libre? ― preguntó Florence.

― Algo así. Los médicos no tenemos días libres propiamente dichos pero si, si no pasa nada en la ciudad y se forma caos en el hospital, sí, estoy sin nada que hacer.

― Lamento que nuestra madrina hiciese lo que hizo. Yo agradezco de corazón que hayas venido en tu franco.

― Me suena a _pero_.

― Lo es. Ya estoy bien. Clara no quiere entenderlo, mis padres tampoco…creo que nadie me cree en realidad.

― Yo sí.

― ¿De verdad?

― Si lo dices debe ser cierto. Eres una persona transparente, Florence. El brillo de tus ojos es igual al de una madre que ha resignado ante la pérdida de un hijo. Por más que tu bebé no haya nacido, era tuyo y lo sentías como tal. Nadie que no haya pasado por eso comprenderá verdaderamente lo que pasa por tu corazón y alma, pero si dices que tienes la fuerza, entonces la tienes.

― No sé porque Clara te ha mandado. Estas bien tal y como estas. ― opinó sincera.

Tonks se encogió de hombros.

― El temple me lo da la profesión pero supongo que no es suficiente. Ya sabes cómo es― refiriéndose a su madrina. ―, arruine la última cita a ciegas que se atrevió a armar. Ella se preocupa pero en ocasiones se preocupa de más.

Hubo silencio del cómodo.

― ¿Entonces?

― Bueno, como me he mudado no me parece mala idea vernos más seguido, pero no creo que debamos pasar las 24 horas del día como ella piensa. Obviamente, no tiene por que saberlo.

Florence lo encontró más que lógico.

― Es un buen trato.

Ambas sonrieron cerrando el trato.

* * *

><p>Saludos y nota de autor, en el próximo cap.<p> 


	14. Reacciones II

Golpeó una vez más con la incertidumbre en cada uno de sus terminales nerviosas. Repasó las palabras salidas de su boca minutos antes encontrando mas material para sentirse como un verdadero imbécil y lamentablemente, sacó como conclusión que todo lo que había dicho era digno de un premio a la bestialidad.

La magia creada en un momento horas antes había desaparecido y solo quedaba la realidad. En sus brazos ya no estaba Harry con su pequeña existencia, ni se encontraba sentado en el filo de la modesta cama de Lily Evans en aquel departamento en los suburbios. Frente a él, en ese instante, la puerta tallada y los años de un material milenario como lo es la madera.

Se sintió la peor basura.

― Florence, abre por favor ― apoyó la cabeza sobre la pulida superficie al no recibir respuesta. ―. Florence…

Podía sentirla llorar ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La mujer que estaba seguramente llorando a mares era su compañera, la que deseaba tener a su lado el resto de su vida y más si fuese posible.

Y tal como pensaba, del otro lado ella, derrotada, apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta y sus piernas frágiles habían cedido ante el peso del resto del cuerpo. Había pedido cinco minutos para ir al baño, luego los cinco fueron diez y para cuando las lagrimas no pararon de caer el lamento se convirtió en acción y ahora se encerró en la habitación de ambos.

De ambos.

Oh dios.

_No es fácil decirlo y lamento que te tengas que enterar de esto luego de lo que ocurrió._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de mantener a raya su respiración agitada.

_Meses antes de conocerte…tuve una relación especial con una mujer._

Como siempre había un **ella**. Era estúpido verse como la engañada de una telenovela de bajo presupuesto, pero claro, así se sentía. Estafada en la inocencia de ser la primera y única en llegar realmente a su corazón. Y ahora había otra, hubo otra antes que ella que llegó al hombre que quería, de la forma más contundente en que alguien puede apoderarse de una persona con buenos sentimientos.

_No hubo romance; es complicado. Quería un hijo, lo deseaba. De saber que te conocería ni se me hubiese ocurrido hacer tal cosa. _

No, obviamente, era más fácil culpar a las circunstancias.

_Hubo abogados de por medio, hicimos un contrato, lo firmamos. Ella quería tanto un hijo como yo. _

No podía imaginarse a James haciendo algo así. Ella lo conocía consciente, responsable, divertido pero juicioso.

_Al final de un viaje todo se fue a pique. Las cosas no se dieron como tendrían que haberse dado. No hay excusas para lo que ocurrió. En ese momento era libre y ella también. En ese momento había una tormenta y ella y yo estábamos enojados y frustrados._

La excusa para todos los problemas. Estar frustrado.

_Lo hicimos y quedó embarazada. Ella no se enteró hasta que dio a luz y yo…acabo de hacerlo hace dos días. _

¡Cómo en los culebrones! ¡Genial! ¡Qué ganas de partirse la cara contra la pared! Deseaba odiarla con lo que pudiese, con lo que tuviese a mano. Odiarlo a él por meterse en semejante camisa y arrastrarla a semejante situación.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía responder?

"Si cariño, comprendo y te apoyo al 100%."

"Fue un error, ninguno tiene la culpa."

¡Su prometido tenía un hijo con otra! ¡Otra de la cual ignoraba completamente su existencia por que James jamás la nombró!

Florence era consciente de las ex pero Lily Evans nunca apareció en la larga lista.

Otro leve golpe diferente a los demás. Probablemente James también estaba apoyado en la puerta con su misma pose y aire abatido. ¡Tenía que estarlo!

El dolor en su pecho ya no crecía pero eventualmente tampoco estaba desapareciendo.

_Un hijo. Harry, Harry es su nombre._

Y aún con todo el enojo, con el odio y la desesperación por verse en tremenda situación recordó el temblor en la voz de su prometido y los ojos almendra levemente brillosos.

Harry.

Instintivamente se llevó las manos a su vientre plano.

Cuando habían pensado nombres habían estado emocionados. James quería ponerle el suyo, o que por lo menos apareciese en alguna parte, simplemente no se conformaba con que llevase solo su apellido. También sopesaron nombres de niñas. Varios con J también como si por norma tuviese que ser así. Pero Harry nunca. No fue partícipe de las largas charlas en plena noche luego de una agradable cena con amigos.

El corazón amenazaba con salírsele por la boca.

Todo aquello era demasiado, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba tiempo, espacio.

Con fuerza se levantó y abrió la puerta obligando a que James hiciese lo primero al acto si no deseaba caer de espalda.

― ¡Florence!

Ella lo detuvo con la palma extendida y mirada decidida. Y era poderosa, todavía con el cabello despeinado y los ojos rojos de tanto pesar. Era lo que era y desde niña había sido clara en lo que necesitaba.

― Lo siento.

― Lo sé ― hizo una leve pausa. ―. Pero necesito espacio.

Supo por su mirada que James dejó de lado su propia incertidumbre y trató de entenderla. Le debía resultar difícil porque era un hombre de armas tomar, de tener las riendas de las situaciones a pleno pero con Florence no serviría.

Otra vivía su sueño. Una que no era ella se levantaba con el llanto de un pequeño angustiado por su hambre. Otra disfrutaba de las sonrisas de una nueva vida y del aroma que desprendía un pequeño y cálido cuerpo. Esa misma que lo vería dar sus primeros pasos y disfrutaría de sus primeros intentos de habla. La que se sentiría incomoda y ansiosa al sentirle soltar su mano para correr el día de mañana con sus amigos y pediría a dios cada noche por su felicidad.

Se miraron y Florence comprendió que James también había cambiado. Algo en él, algo que no lograba descifrar con exactitud.

Ella no solo estaba molesta por lo del niño en sí, sino porque otra estaba experimentando lo que ella no y que deseaba con toda su alma.

Florence se fue cerca de la medianoche y para cuando el sueño lo golpeó eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Era de esperarse entonces que para las ocho y con toda la carga emocional que le bailaba en plena cabeza, James sintiese más ganas de ahorcarse que de levantarse.

Sin embargo debía hacerlo, el timbre no paraba de sonar y posiblemente no dejase de hacerlo.

Se levantó torpemente y al abrir, comprendió que tampoco tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

― Antes que digas nada, Remus ya me advirtió que tal vez necesitases espacio pero cuando hay amistad, no existen los espacios ― se metió como si nada mientras balanceaba con precisión los café recién comprados. Olían maravillosamente, debió admitir James. ― . Es como una ley natural o algo así. Ve a bañarte que terminaré de calentar los bollos de queso. Vamos, ve. Que con la cara de marmota que traes te llevará tiempo.

Con la soltura que solo él poseía se perdió hacia la cocina. Sin embargo, antes de que James pudiese cerrar la puerta escuchó un suave golpe.

Remus apareció con la misma cara de cansado de siempre y con una amable sonrisa.

― Ey.

― Si vienes persiguiendo a Sirius llegas tarde. Ya se metió. ― se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

― Le insistí que no viniese pero temiendo que no hiciese caso, vine. Puede pasar cualquier cosa, en todo caso, podría abrir la boca.

― ¡Solo por eso te quedas sin bollos de queso! ― se escuchó que gritó el aludido desde la cocina.

Tanto James como Remus suspiraron ante el arranque de orgullo liviano de Sirius. Pero el primero se dio cuenta de algo, en esos cinco minutos había logrado que su corazón pesase menos que antes y que de alguna forma, el laberinto en el cual estaba metido no pareciese ni tan alto ni tan enredado. Todavía no vislumbraba una salida pero el aire olía a canela y chocolate, y a madrugada. Las soluciones siempre huelen a eso.

* * *

><p>¡Ahora si!<p>

Buenas a todos mis amados lectores, que seguramente desean asesinarme por tardarme horrores en actualizar nuevamente. ¿Creían acaso que los había dejado? No tienen tanta suerte.

¿Qué paso entonces?

La musa, el tiempo, constipación escritural. Una marejada de factores que no son buenos para ningún escritor. ¡Y menos para uno que había dejado las cosas tan en ascuas como yo!

Pero ya habiendo superado y con "Dream" de Priscilla Ahn sonando en el reproductor de música debo decir, que he quedado satisfecha con lo subido. Es algo así como un capitulo doble. Este ultimo tanto no puede contarse como tal por que no lleva tantas hojas pero en carga de emociones creo que es uno de los mas importantes. Necesitaba poner la atención en James y su pareja. Reacciones I me sabía a poco, por lo cual inmediatamente tuve que escribir este.

¿A ustedes que les ha parecido? Su opinión es importante para mi. Sin el enorme apoyo que me dan día tras día no sé que haría.

¡Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap!

Grisel

P.d: Un vale por las mismas zapatillas felpudas que Lily llevaba en el anterior capitulo para: Rocidito, Lilius's fan, kary muggle, , lunarisita, FandHPyYugi13, NerwenInWonder, Niza Ezpinoza, Carla, misticfairy378, JinP, Ly Malfoy, Bubbles of Colours, monss, Leyla, Ligia, amymalfoy, shootingrock, Eily Rojas-Black, allabouthim, Manddy, MerodeadoraBlack


	15. Con el paso del tiempo

Capitulo XV

Estaba muy nervioso, como esa vez que teniendo cuatro años se puso tan ansioso que vomitó sobre su maestra. Lo recordaba por que sus compañeros (por lo menos los malos) no dejaban que lo olvidase. Miró el papel entre sus manos, casi arrugado pero con la letra más prolija que podría haber empleado en algo así.

Miró sobre su hombro y allí los encontró, al fondo, uno al lado del otro. Siempre con él, apoyándolo. Se sentía bien, perfecto, correcto. Sonrió con timidez y acomodó sus anteojos.

―… ¿Puedes pasar al frente? ― preguntó amablemente la mujer de cabello entrecano.

Solo esperaba que no se notara cuanto le temblaban las piernas. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, no quería…bueno, como no desearlo era demasiado decir. Era darle mucha importancia, importancia que no valía.

Se colocó en dónde le indicaron y tembló nuevamente.

― Puedes comenzar, cielo.

Él asintió y miró a los presentes, tras sus anteojos de marco fino, iguales a los de su padre.

― Ahm…M-Mi nombre es Harry Potter y ésta es la historia de mi familia ―

* * *

><p>― Lo estas ahogando ― bromearon.<p>

― No es cierto ― se separó un poco. ― ¿Te estoy ahogando, cariño?

Harry, que para ese entonces se sentía una cebolla por la gran cantidad de ropa que llevaba puesta, negó. A él le gustaba ser abrazado por su madre, se sentían cosquillas y burbujas.

EL viento frío que traía la navidad sopló entre los presentes y más de una familia comenzó a caminar hacia sus el refugio que les brindaban sus respectivos automóviles. Lily acomodó el gorro de su hijo y verificó que todo estuviese en su lugar, nada que permitiese que la más mínima brisa de frío pasase hacia su pequeño cuerpecito.

― ¡Ey! Campeón, tu padrino quiere hablarte. ― James, que a esa altura de la vida había aceptado que era una copia de su hijo (Sirius decía que como Harry era mas cool, le tocaba conformarse con ser la copia), acercó el móvil a su hijo.

Harry como era su costumbre desde que había aprendido a hablar, le contó hasta el más mínimo detalle y agradeció cada pequeño aporte que su padrino había hecho a la historia del árbol familiar. Lo cual, en pocas palabras, se había limitado a un montón de payasadas (acotaciones en el mundo de los adultos, según él) que habían hecho reír a más de uno en la clase.

Mientras caminaban hacia el automóvil de James, tuvo que repasar los últimos años de su vida. Era imposible no hacerlo. Hacia un mes y medio que estaba en pleno tema luego que le encargaran esa tarea a su pequeño.

Harry siempre había sido un niño tranquilo, pero solo había que darle un empujón para que convirtiera en un torbellino, cosa, que evidentemente, sacaba de James. Y que dicho sea de paso, empleaba constantemente cuando se juntaba con la familia Weasley. Y aquello no fue la excepción. La familia completa se revolucionó.

Era increíble pensar que ya hubiese cumplido los seis años. ¿Tanto de conocer a Potter? ¿Tanto de aguantar a Sirius Black pasarse por su casa como si nada, llevando regalos inverosímiles?

Rió.

Podía quejarse cuanto quisiera pero había cariño en los ojos del mejor amigo de James Potter y no podía negarle eso a su hijo, además, le ayudaba tener un amigo decente…y no se refería a Potter. Remus Lupin, que continuaba siendo el pediatra de Harry era un hombre centrado, amable y comprensivo. Siempre dispuesto a poner la otra mejilla. Y para ser sincera, si esos dos podían tener un amigo como él, valían la pena…de alguna forma.

Y como bien expuso Harry en su ensayo, su familia podía no ser convencional, pero era grande hacia todos lados y contaba con muchos amigos y tíos que lo ayudaban en distintas cosas. Sirius por ejemplo, sabía muchísimo de cultura general y probablemente fuese por que recorrió medio mundo- al menos-, siendo solo un adolescente de diecinueve; lo cual quizás traería problemas en el futuro por que como comentó, le estaba contando las versiones aptas para todo público debido a que _aún_ no tenía edad para saber los por menores de ciertas circunstancias.

Remus por su parte le recomendaba libros. Harry no era un ávido lector pero claramente cuando la historia era interesante ponía todo de sí para saber sobre ese tema en particular. Entre él y la bibliotecaria de la pequeña escuela donde concurría, lograban que su pequeño no fuese un ignorante.

Y John…no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que John se convertiría en fotógrafo? Había iniciado como un hobby luego de recibir como regalo de navidad esa cámara digital de última generación hacia cuatro años. Y desde ese momento no pudo dejarlo. Una cosa llevó a otra y de los eventos familiares pasó a los periódicos y ahora, lejos de dejarse vislumbrar por las luces de la farándula (en donde algunos le habían recomendado meterse) buscaba historias pesadas. Sentía la necesidad de que la gente conociese la verdad y con gran esfuerzo ahora trabajaba para un periódico importante de la ciudad. Todavía como un novato pero no tardaría en subir, tenía muchísimo talento y claro, siempre que podía le enseñaba a Harry a ver más allá, a que buscase la historia de las cosas.

Ya en la comodidad cálida del automóvil, Harry cortó la comunicación.

― Dice que traerá pizza. ―

Sonrió.

Harry era un evento en general. Había estado tan emocionado con su proyecto (el primero en su primer año de colegio) que inevitablemente contagió a todos haciéndolo un "evento".

Lily se permitió verlo unos segundos mientras se aseguraba que el cinturón de seguridad estuviese bien colocado. Luego se acomodó y miró a James.

Era inevitable pensar que en unos años, su hijo sería igual al hombre que estaba a su lado. Y en cierta forma, también deseaba que no fuese solo en lo físico. James Podía tener sus imperfecciones pero era honesto y buena gente. Un tanto exagerado, si, pero firme. Juntos habían llevado la crianza de Harry lo mejor que podían.

Ineludiblemente el tener un bebé había dejado huellas en su vida y si bien no eran del tipo que no pudiesen sobrellevarse la experiencia sorpresiva y todo lo que eso trajo, produjo ciertos quiebres. Un ejemplo claro era el rompimiento de James con su prometida. Lily lamentó el hecho y lo vivió de cerca. Ella en su momento no conocía del todo a Potter pero se notaba a leguas cuanto le había dolido la separación. Por lo que supo, James realmente amaba a aquella mujer.

Aunque tampoco podía culparla. La noticia de Harry la abrumó ¿a quién no? Planeas una vida junto a la persona que crees la correcta y repentinamente te cae la bomba: tiene un hijo. ¡Y para colmo! Tú acabas de perder el tuyo.

No.

La vida había sido cruel con Florence.

Desde entonces James había vuelto a salir con otras mujeres, de todos los colores y sabores. Hermosas y/o inteligentes. Algunas daban risa, otras…bue.

Nos las conoció a todas, raramente James presentaba a Harry. Es más, desde aquello solo una llegó a verlo y fue por error.

Suspiró.

James era un buen hombre y un excelente padre, merecía encontrar ese tipo de felicidad que solo una pareja podía darle.

― ¿Estás cansada? ― Lily negó.

― No realmente. Simplemente pensaba.

El paisaje a su alrededor pasaba con gracia. James era muy buen conductor y más si llevaba a Harry con ellos.

― ¿Se puede saber en qué?

― Bueno…― se aclaró la garganta. Nuevamente, pecaría de honesta. ― En ti, en él, en nuestra familia.

James sonrió.

― Es difícil olvidar las últimas semanas, y menos el dibujo tamaño kilométrico.

Lily rió.

Harry, en su afán de no perderse, había encontrado una técnica infalible: había comenzado a dibujar a cada uno de los que creía importante en su vida. Cosa que le llevo cierta cantidad de papel y fibras fluorescentes (regalo de Sirius, como no). Dibujó a la familia, sus padres, sus abuelos, sus tíos postizos, sus tíos no tan queridos (a Petunia le había hecho cabello de puerco espín y a su marido cara de zapallo muerto- lo que fuese que significase-), y a todos sus amigos. Como se podrán imaginar el color rojo desapareció del estuche una vez que terminó todo el proceso.

Harry Potter era amigo de TODA la familia Weasley. Ya que para ser alguien tímido, atraía a la gente con facilidad. Ese mismo año se había hecho amigo de una niña encantadora, hija única de una pareja de dentistas. Fue una de esas casualidades de la vida ya que esa pequeña llamada Hermione, se atendiera también con Remus. No lo supieron hasta encontrarse el primer día de clases de los niños.

― ¿Por qué Ron no puede venir a la escuela conmigo? ― preguntó Harry de la nada, dejando de ver el paisaje.

― Ya lo hablamos, cielo. Su familia vive del otro lado de la ciudad. No pueden recorrer todo ese trayecto.

Era lamentable, pero no por eso menos real. Habían decido (no sin muchas luchas) que en Jardín de infantes, asistiría a una institución privada. En la primaria sería una publica y en la secundaría…bueno, eso ya era elección de su hijo. Tendría la edad suficiente para elegir y las opciones que desease.

James guardaba fieles esperanzas hacia Eton, colegio al cual asistió.

― ¿Mami, vendrás a comer pizza?

― No puedo cielo. ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?

― ¡Noche de dos por uno! ― anunció fervientemente el niño.

― Exacto, imagínate que dejo sola a Clara y Tom…― Harry rió con la picaría de saber que podría ocurrir. Clara era la camarera más eficiente del bar de su madre, pero ante la presión de atender grupo de obreros que trabajaba a tres calle, sola, entraba en estado catatónico, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que capataz la tenía en la mira.

― Yo te dije, deberías contratar a alguien más, por lo menos por el periodo que dure la construcción. Posiblemente Clara caiga bajo los encantos de ese tal Preston y ahí sí o si tendrás que contratar a alguien más.

― No es su tipo. ― comentó Lily al pasar.

― Nadie es tu tipo hasta que se te mueven las hormonas.

James era sincero y la manera en que lo había dicho, hablaba de experiencia. Mucha experiencia.

Aunque claro, las hormonas no eran lo mismo que el amor, o eso deseaba creer Lily.

* * *

><p>No era su imaginación. El hombre sentado en el sillón negro del living estaba con la mirada perdida en el móvil de último modelo, negro y reluciente. Sirius no tenía esa expresión se levantó y llevó en brazos a un Harry completamente dormido hacia la habitación que el niño ocupaba cuando se quedaba en su ático.<p>

― ¿Algún problema? ― dijo anunciando su regreso. Se inclinó sobre la mesa ratona para levantar los vasos vacios.

― ¿Ah? Eh, no.

― Vamos Sirius, no sabes mentir.

El aludido guardó el móvil rápidamente, apagándolo antes.

― En realidad estoy molesto. Se suponía que Remus nos vería hoy.

― Discúlpalo si ha tenido que atender de urgencia a uno de sus pacientes regulares

― ¿Qué padre no puede impedir que un hijo se trague un destornillador? ― Sirius se levantó y lo ayudo a levantar todo el desorden que había causado su ahijado junto con él.

― Los chicos son rápidos.

― O los padres lentos.

― ¡Oye!

― De eso nada. Mírate sino. Tu hijo tiene seis años y lo peor que le ha ocurrido fue golpearse con un columpio.

― Lily quería pegarle un casco luego de eso.

― No era muy práctico, convengamos.

― Ni estético ni nada ― caminaban hacia la cocina ― Tardé en convencerla que volviésemos a subirlo a uno. Lo peor fue la culpa y… ¿En serio te encuentras bien? ― Sirius lo miró con el típico rostro de quien no sabe qué hacer y está a punto de dar una noticia jodida. ― ¿Debo sacártelo a golpes?

― Siempre tan bestia bruto.

― Lo dice quien se internó en el bosque en vacaciones invernales, con temperaturas bajo cero, desnudo, solo porque no quería admitir que no tenía razón.

A Sirius no le agradaba mucho la idea de recordar aquella discusión mal formada.

― ¿Ocurrió algo con tu familia? ¿Tu madre intentó contactarte nuevamente?

― Que los parta un rayo, no. Creo que les ha quedado claro que no tengo ganas de saber de ellos.

― ¿Entonces?

― Era David, uno de los contactos que tengo en _NToday_.

― ¿La revista amarillista que siempre está dispuesta a publicar cualquier basura con tal de vender?

Sirius hizo una mueca.

― Exacto, él…― miró por las amplias ventanas que permitían una vista estupenda del cielo despejado. Suspiró. El fin del mundo no parecía querer presentarse en ese momento para salvarlo, así que solo lo dijo. ― publicará algo sobre ti. Algo jodido.

James casi gruñó. Él y la revista no tuvieron buena relación nunca. Primero cuando lo colocaron en la lista top ten de solteros codiciados, lo cual hizo que no solo las mujeres que no lo conocían lo hiciesen, sino que además se había vuelto una especie de Adonis para las adolescentes a punto de salir de la preparatoria. ¡Un jodido dolor de cabeza!

Y en segundo lugar…como olvidar el trato que tuvieron con respecto a su rompimiento con Florence. Habían inventado millones de mentiras y todo fue peor cuando el mundo conoció la existencia de Harry.

― Dime que me están dando una buena razón para que los demande de una vez por todas.

― Si vas a hacerlo te presto a mi hermano. ―

James, ahora sí, gruñó. Si Sirius proponía a Regulus Black era porque la causa lo ameritaba. El hermano menor de su amigo era un abogado de sangre fría que había hecho llorar a cuantos se cruzaran en su camino, y todo ello antes del almuerzo.

― ¿Recuerdas a Blanca?

― ¿Tu amiguita?

― Discúlpame. Pero yo no me revolqué con ella, fuiste tú.

― ¿Quién me la presentó? De todas formas ¿Qué quiere?

James no había salido con Blanca. Ella no era su tipo de mujer a nivel pareja. Era si, un espécimen fuera de lo común. Morena, de cabello chocolate y unos ojos parecidos a los de Elizabeth Taylor que te dejaban dando vuelta las neuronas si eras lo suficientemente estúpido como para enamorarte de ella. Encantadora como una sirena lujuriosa.

Era alguien que no deseaba compromiso y que disfrutaba de una vida sexual plena. O eso pensó James. Blanca al parecer no había entendido bien el punto de: una noche y nada más. Molestó durante un tiempo y luego desapareció. Y otra vez, James había pensado erróneamente.

― Dio una entrevista a la revista.

― No me digas…― era sumamente irónico cuando quería.

― Es serio.

― ¿Les dirá que midió mi pene y romperá unas cuantas fantasías? ― Cuando no escuchó la risa de Sirius se giró para verlo, al tiempo que le entregaba una taza de café.

― Dice que está embarazada. ¿Y adivina quién es el padre?

* * *

><p>Cuando la suave briza tocó su rostro eran pasadas las once y media de la noche. No hacía falta ver el reloj para saberlo, tenía control preciso sobre el tiempo, sobre todo, sobre su tiempo.<p>

El móvil sonó y lo dejó pitar hasta que encontró las llaves del automóvil.

― ¿Si?

― Buenas noches a ti también, hermano.

― Como si te interesaran los modales ― se metió en el auto. ― Dime qué quieres, Sirius.

Regulus Black, o como lo llamarían sus amigos de tenerlos, Regulus Black, colocó el manos libres y encendió el motor.

― No es para mí, es para James.

― ¿Y ahora en qué se metió?

― Él no es yo ― señaló el hombre del otro lado―. Pero suponte que tan errado no estás. A ésta altura vamos tarde para detener la publicación, pero si desea iniciar una demanda. Blanca Jols.

Regulus maldijo.

― Dime que no fue tan estúpido como para follarsela ― hubo un afirmativo silencio ―. Ustedes dos no hacen uno.

― ¡¿Y yo que hice?!

― De seguro fuiste el imbécil que se la presentó.

― Detalles…

― Detalles nada, Sirius. Te dije que esa mujer era mejor perderla que encontrarla ― Las luces de la autopista comenzaron a reflejarse en el azul marino del capo. ― De todas formas ¿para qué llamas?

― Eres abogado.

― Corporativo.

― Pero abogado en fin.

― No voy a perder mi tiempo y reputación por las tonterías de tus amigotes. ¿Cuál es el drama?

― Dice que está preñada.

― Sirius, preñadas son las vacas ― Lo había hecho adrede, a Sirius le encantaba sacarlo de quicio. ―. Y si es James Potter no me extraña ¿No fue así que ocurrió lo de Harry?

Silencio.

Sirius podía jugar sucio, pero Regulus era el rey de la saña.

― Con Harry no te metas ― lo escuchó amenazante.

― Solo digo que la situación bien podría repetirse.

― Créeme que no.

― Disculpa si no te creo ― el automóvil hizo un suave movimiento al ser inclinado el volante para dar rumbo oeste. ―. Las personas involucradas pueden no ser las mismas, pero la situación sí. ¿Piensa tomar acciones legales?

― Si. Con ambos.

Ellos habían tomado los métodos anticonceptivos necesarios para evitar aquello, pero cuando James concibió a Harry, también los había tomado. ¿Podía el rayo caer dos veces en el mismo lugar?

― De estar ella embarazada puede perfectamente hacerse un ADN ―

― Estamos suponiendo.

― Te voy a dar un consejo: cuando la gente hace estupideces, le ocurren estas cosas. Para evitar semejantes atolladeros, que cuide en dónde la pone ― las luces de su casa se hicieron visibles en medio del oscuro campo que la rodeaba. ― Un ADN lo soluciona todo. Claro que ella tiene que acceder por las buenas para que sea rápido. Puede hacer trampas y… ¿con Harry le dieron los resultados rápido? Porque ese tipo de examen tardan lo suyo en dar resultados.

Silencio.

― Con Harry no hubo examen.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Es una broma? ¡Tú lo conoces! ¡Son un calco!

― Esa no es excusa y seamos sinceros, no ayudará en nada. Tendrás que contratarle un buen abogado, Sirius, tu amigo está metido en un buen lío.

― Ella no está embarazada ― espetó Sirius tratando que no le fallase la voz. ― . Bien puede ser mentira.

― O puede ser verdad. Cualquiera de los resultados son validos hasta que se compruebe lo contrario y eso le dará tiempo.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Puede que no esté en cinta, puede que lo esté y puede que lo esté y no sea de él. Si se pide un examen para comprobar la paternidad ella puede negarse con claros argumentos dependiendo de la estadía del embarazo que transite. En todo caso, no podrá hacerse el mismo hasta que nazca el bebé y ahí es otra carrera, imagínate que puede alegar que Potter a su primer hijo lo reconoció sin pedir ADN ¿Por qué a ella si se lo exigen?

― Mierda.

― Exacto. Mira, el desastre ya está hecho. Ahora tienen que sobrevivirlo. Les desearía suerte, pero no estoy seguro que la merezcan…

― ¡Tienes que ayudarlo!

― Ni de broma. Es tu amigo, no el mío.

― Tú no tienes amigos, Regulus. ― espetó su hermano con ese tono de: por lo menos hazlo por eso. Pero Regulus era un hueso difícil de roer. No por nada había llegado a dónde estaba. En consecuencia su vida social era tan nula como la capacidad de Sirius para evitar los problemas.

Las verjas de la casona en la cual residía hacia poco, se abrieron dejándole pasar a un espectacular jardín delantero.

― Y probablemente sea lo mejor. Sinceramente, no puede ser tan descuidado para que le pase dos veces lo mismo.

― ¡Es mentira! Tú la conoces, tiende a irse de lengua por atención.

― Sea o no verdad, tu amigo es un hombre y ella una mujer, ambos perfectamente funcionales y con vidas sexuales activas. Cuando uno folla ésta es una consecuencia. ¿Pensó en hacerse la vasectomía?

― No es gracioso.

― No pretendía serlo ― y colgó. No tenía intenciones de continuar con esa mierda. Sirius y sus amigos tenían la edad suficiente para hacerse cargo de sus problemas.

* * *

><p>¡Milagroooooooo! ¡Actualice! No puedo creerlo, este capitulo me dio unos tremendos dolores de cabeza. Lo escribí 3 veces, siempre con salidas diferentes, pero no me convencía, hasta que vino ésta versión. Probablemente sepa a poco sobre todo luego de la larga espera que tuvieron que soportar. No hay excusas, la universidad me tiene a las corridas pero si continúo así dejare de escribir, que es mi pasión, así que al diablo y como dije en mi blog, no pienso hacer semejante estupidez. Así que la historia se actualizará cada quince días.<p>

No voy a decir que será fácil, pero tengo que intentarlo. =D

¡Nos leemos!

Grisel

Fotos de Harry disfrutando de la docena de globos que le regalo su padrino Sirius, para: Jackeline, lillieblack, , NerwenInWonderland, monss,xxxIloveKISSHUxxx, JinP, Leyla, shootingrock, Ligia, JosWeasleyC, DanieLa Blanchet, lila, tinazuaje.


	16. Entrando en el juego

Capitulo XVI

Era pasmosa la necesidad de la gente por meterse en la vida privada de los demás. Como si nadie tuviese un muerto en el ropero o mejor dicho, unos cuantos. Lily se mordió el labio inferior, tic heredado de su madre cuando estaba molesta, y cerró la revista que Molly le había dejado en una de sus visitas rápidas.

Si ellos supieran lo mal que le hacían a su pequeño. Harry podía no entender la situación con lujo de detalles, pero se confundía.

Letras amarillas sobre la fotografía de una mujer hermosamente superficial, exclamaban:

"Siempre quise un bebé"

Habían sido astutos. Los pormenores de la situación fueron detallados revista adentro.

Si el titulo apestaba lo demás no se alejaba. Blanca Jols, la segunda hija de un matrimonio ya fallecido y que según los rumores habían siempre aspirado a estar en lo más alto de la elite, explicaba como su corta pero apasionada relación con James Potter había dado frutos. Incluso proclamaba que hubiese deseado que él se enterase de forma más intima, pero al parecer el hombre se había negado a tener contacto con ella luego de una última noche de pasión.

― Claro que la tenía ― A Lily la historia le resultaba familiar. Era su propio caso con algunas pequeñas diferencias. Lo mismo, lo mismo. ¡Maldita fuera! ¡Era lo mismo!

¿Había alguna razón por la cual esto la molestase tanto? ¡Sí!

¡James no era el ingrato mujeriego que esa mujer etiquetaba! ¡No era el frío y calculador millonario que ella exponía!

Y aún sabiendo que pudiendo ser la misma situación que ella vivió años atrás, no lograba ponerse en sus zapatos. Había algo en los ojos de esa mujer, en las muecas que hacía y en la sarta de mentiras que decía sobre el padre de su hijo que le impedía sentir empatía.

No eran parecidas. Pero para nada.

Parecía como si quisiese conseguir publicidad a costa de una situación tan delicada como lo era un embarazo. Un niño no era una tarjeta de presentación mucho menos una invitación a la alta alcurnia. De seguro no tenía escrúpulos y Lily deseó con todo su corazón que de ser verdad todo aquello, Harry no tuviese que tener contacto con ella.

Suspiró y miró la pantalla de su teléfono al tiempo que esta se encendió anunciando una llamada entrante.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― _¿Ya lo has leído, verdad? _― A esa altura eran años de conocerse; podía incluso verlo, con la camisa abierta en los primeros dos botones, la corbata mal puesta y cara de cansancio, su aliento oliendo a café recién terminado y el escritorio, frente a él, lleno de papeles. La pelirroja se dejó caer sobre el mullido sillón de la sala y se mordió el labio. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de contestar.

― ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que sea cierto?

James era un hombre con demonios, pero la mentira no formaba parte de su forma de actuar.

― _Las hay y eso creo que es suficiente_ ― Lily bufó ―. _Realmente lo lamento._

― Debería tener ganas de arrancarte la cabeza, pero entiendo. Lo que me molesta es como puede repercutir en Harry.

― _¿Ya ha preguntado sobre el tema?_

― No tardará en hacerlo

Que Harry tuviese un medio hermano en algún momento no era una novedad. Tanto Lily como James estaban al tanto que con el correr de los años, y al formarse parejas serias, la venida al mundo de un nuevo familiar era un hecho, pero aquella no era la forma.

― Esa mujer no me gusta ― anunció Lily acomodando un cabello largo detrás de su oreja. ― La manera en que esta manejándolo todo. ¿Tu realmente…?

― _Hablé con ella antes de que terminásemos la nada que teníamos, pero jamás mencionó algo sobre un bebé._

― Tal vez no lo sabía.

― _Estoy seguro que no va por ahí la cosa. No es como tú._

Lo cual era un alivio.

La novelesca manera que había elegido Harry de venir al mundo era suficiente para una sola versión. Que la cosa se repitiera así como así era más que suerte, mala suerte y de la extraña. Olía a gato encerrado.

― _Voy a demandarla una vez que tenga las pruebas_ ― luego de ese pequeño silencio, James sonaba seguro y por alguna razón Lily sintió cierto grado de justificación. Como si se sintiese en deuda por lo que estaba pasando.

― ¿Pruebas?

― _Estoy seguro que esto es un juego sucio de Blanca. Nunca se ha distinguido por ser honesta._

― Pero tuviste sexo con ella ― y no era reclamo, sino una simple observación. James lo supo pero no evitó que se sintiera menos intimidado. Lily a esa altura de su vida era una amiga. Una buena amiga.

― _No quiero que continúe con el circo. Y en todo caso, no pretendo permitir que lo haga delante de todo el maldito mundo._

― No te estaba acusando de nada ― espetó rápidamente ante el tono de él.

― _Lo sé y lo agradezco. Sé que solo quieres cuidar a Harry. Eres una excelente madre._

― Tanto como tú ― murmuró ella.

Casi la podía ver. Lily sobrellevaba los halagos como podía, con todo y el sonrojo en sus mejillas llenas de pecas. Con todo y sus labios frunciéndose a tal punto de convertirse en una línea sonrosada en medio de su cara. De estar ahí, probablemente no lo miraría y de tener a mano, tomaría un poco de agua o cualquier refresco que le permitiera aclararse la garganta.

Sonrió.

Harry había tenido suerte y por qué no decirlo, él también. Bien podría haber sido cualquier lagartona, como Blanca, con quien tuviese un hijo y de seguro se la vería a cuadros y…

―No creo que debas ir por ese camino.

― _¿Cómo sabes en que pensaba?_

― Te conozco.

Eso de conocerse tenía sus pros y sus contras. En ese momento era más pro que lo segundo obviamente. James lo que menos necesitaba en ese instante era alguien que le estuviese comiendo la cabeza constantemente. No era de manejar bien la culpa y Harry era responsable de aquello. Él antes no era tan empático con el resto del universo.

― Si llegase a ser tuyo…

― _Lily, todavía…_

― Escúchame. Ese bebé no tiene la culpa de nada.

― _No, si de eso soy consciente._

― Si fuese hermano de Harry…

No hacía falta terminar la frase. James se inclinó hacia adelante masajeando su frente, rozando de vez en cuando sus anteojos.

* * *

><p>Las siguientes semanas fueron a falta de otra palabra, desastrosas. La prensa amarillista, en su salsa, intercambiaba opiniones de lo que debían hacer los involucrados, que a esa altura del circo eran unos cuantos. ¡Incluso el portero del edificio de James había opinado!<p>

Lily tenía ganas de enterrar la cara de la gente cada vez que la reconocían por la calle, o cuando en actitudes osadas se habían tomado el derecho de decirle en la cara lo que pensaban. Porque ante todo, ella era una especie de perra. ¡Sí! ¡Ella! ¡La mala de la película!

La cabeza detrás del rechazo de James hacia la paternidad no comprobada (por que como había predicho Regulus Black, Blanca optó por negarse a la prueba de ADN intrauterina) era Evans. Así en toda la cara. Ella deseaba que su hijo fuese el único heredero de la sinuosa y millonaria cuenta que poseían los Potter.

Aquello rompía la paciencia de cualquiera. Incluso Molly Weasley había espantado a un paparazzi que la había seguido desde la casa de Lily con preguntas absurdas. ¡Incluso le había pegado con su cartera! Claro que la justicia no tomó cartas en el asunto, el "periodista" en cuestión había pisado a Ginny, la más pequeña de la familia en su sed de conseguir información a cualquier costo.

Ni hablar cuando se filtró que con Harry no había habido prueba de paternidad. Ahora la mitad mas uno de los que seguían el morbo andante en el cual se había convertido su vida, estaban a favor de Blanca.

― Me duele la cabeza ―

― No es para menos, ¿Cuándo es la audiencia?

James se quitó los anteojos y antes de contestarse a Remus que estaba sentado cerca del fuego, se frotó los ojos, cansado.

― En dos días.

James tenía ganas de estrangular a Blanca, de esas ganas que jamás había sentido en su vida. Hora y media atrás Lily lo había llamado para contarle que esa tarde un paparazzi se había infiltrado en la escuela de su hijo y lo había asustado a tal grado, que Harry no paró de llorar hasta que lo fueron a buscar.

La puesta en escena que hacia esa mujer para ganar minutos de fama era asquerosa.

― Va a darte una cefalea como sigas tensando el cuello de esa forma ― anunció Remus tranquilamente. Los ojos dorados del hombre se posaron en él con paciencia ―. Debes permanecer sereno, por Harry.

― ¿Crees que no lo sé? Si fuese por él estaría tirándole a las cadenas noticiosas toda la basura que sabemos sobre Blanca.

― Que no lo hagas te permite estar en otro nivel.

― ¿De qué mierda me sirve si a mi hijo lo están asechando? ― reclamó furioso. Remus agradeció que el vaso de wisky no estuviera mas en las manos de su amigo, si no probablemente terminaría estrellada contra alguna pared.

― Ante todo, con respeto. No se puede enseñar a un hijo que la manera de ganar las batallas de la vida es desprestigiando al oponente.

James rió lascivo.

― Serias un excelente padre pero quiero verte en mi situación.

La conversación se tornaba hostil y era lo que menos quería el castaño. Fue en ese instante que entró Sirius con una cara de feliz cumpleaños que desentonaba en la escena. No es que Sirius no estuviese acostumbrado a desentonar y que eso le importase un pito, pero ahora era diferente.

Venía con una taza de café en la mano por lo cual, Remus supuso que su propio café tardaría un poco más.

― Dime que tienes buenas noticias ― James lo miró casi con suplica.

― ¿Hago milagros o no?

― Generalmente haces maldades ― respondió Remus acomodándose mejor en su lugar.

― De esas también, soy multifacético.

― ¿Entonces?

― Hay una buena y una mala noticia. ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?

― La buena.

― Luego de ruegos, llantos y algo de soborno mi hermano accedió a representarte con ciertas condiciones.

― ¿Cuáles?

Regulus Black se regía bajo movimientos calculados y hasta cierto punto, cuestionables, de todas formas, jamás había hecho nada fuera de la ley porque en definitiva, podía ser un tipo frío y manipulador a antojo, pero era una buena persona en el fondo.

― No cuestionaras sus decisiones ― Sirius se sentó frente a James, disfrutando del café negro que había robado de la bandeja del mayordomo. ― Por su cara ya tiene un plan…bueno, si hablamos de Regulus ya tiene medio juego hecho y ganado.

― Eso es peligroso ― opinó Remus.

James asintió.

― Tiene su manera de trabajar, y como me repitió hasta que me sangraron los oídos, su reputación está en juego por lo cual hay que hacer las cosas bien.

― Tanto tu como tu hermano tienen los conceptos distorsionados ― razonó James.

― Si, pero sus planes te sacaran del apuro. A mí me adelantó un par de cosas, cosas que debo decirte.

― Habla, Sirius.

― Tienes una entrevista el viernes.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuándo…?

― Déjame terminar y luego opinas. Regulus considera que Blanca tiene un punto débil: su propia fortaleza. Si ella tiene las de ganar en cuanto a opinión pública, entonces lo que hay que hacer es ganarle en su propio campo. Evitar salir a hablar no te ha dejado bien parado, lo dicen las encuestas.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Debo convertirme en una marioneta para la picadora de carne?

― No, representaras un papel que ya te es conocido. No es cuestión de que aparentes ante nadie, te mostraras tal y como eres.

― No. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. No me expondré y mucho menos expondré a mi familia a tal vergüenza.

― Piénsalo de esta manera ― los ojos grises de Sirius brillaron amenazantes. ― Blanca se ha puesto en víctima, el acoso que sufres y que sufren Harry y Lily es directamente proporcional a la sed de "justicia" que la gente siente. Siendo "los malos" las personas los quieren cumpliendo un castigo, pagando.

― A mi qué diablos me importa lo que piensen. ¡Al diablo con todos ellos! ― James se levantó violentamente y comenzó a caminar por la espaciosa sala.

― Sí, bueno. Pienso igual, pero debemos frenar esta sed de "justicia" que tienen. ― dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa ratona y lo miró serio. ― ¿Prefieres soportar esta mierda durante los cinco meses que faltan para el nacimiento? ¿Puedes exponer a tu familia a tal escrudiño?

James gruñó.

― ¿Una sola entrevista? ― Sirius sonrió de lado.

― No se necesita más. Claramente no podemos rebajarnos al nivel de Blanca. Aunque...hay otra cosa…

Remus que intuía lo que vendría continuación, tosió y miró hacia otro lado.

― La idea es que vayan Harry y Lily también.

La cara de James se contorsionó de tal forma que Sirius temió por primera vez a su amigo. El escalofrío que lo recorrió le impidió respirar por una fracción de segundo.

Harry era intocable. Era todo para su padre.

― Mi hijo no participará de esa mierda, dile a tu hermano que se puede ir bien al carajo, él y sus movimientos estratégicos.

Eso no era lo que Sirius deseaba hacer después del alto costo que había pagado por el asesoramiento de su hermano. Además, James no estaba pensando con claridad. Regulus podía ser un HDP pero sabía lo que hacía. Siempre.

― Solo pien…

― ¡Ni se me ocurre!

― ¡Pues hazte a la idea de que situaciones drásticas, medida drásticas! ― Ok. Bien. Dos fuertes personalidades acababan de chocar. James amaba a su hijo y quería a Lily como una amiga, los cuidaba. Pero Sirius no se arriesgaría a hacer estupideces si Harry estaba en el medio, por lo tanto, sus acciones eran cristalinas y las defendería a capa y espada. Eran dos fuerzas tirando para el mismo lado y peleándose al tiempo.

Remus suspiró.

― Sirius tiene razón ― soltó, distrayendo así, a los hombres que disputaban el primer lugar a la mirada fulminante. ―. La idea ciertamente va fuera de lo que deseas permitirte a la hora de protegerlos, pero si logramos poner la balanza pareja, probablemente los ánimos se calmen. Solo…solo piénsalo. Si después, con tiempo, decides con la cabeza fría no hacerlo, buscaremos otra cosa.

Probablemente James no cambiaría de opinión pero con aquello tendrían tiempo. Tiempo para que lo pensará y tiempo para que no tomase decisiones precipitadas.

Solo el tiempo diría.

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo sabía que Remus Lupin tenía razón. Tarde o temprano la realidad se amoldaba a sus palabras y terminaba saliendo como él suponía. Y era un alivio que James no hubiese mandado al diablo a Regulus por que las cosas se pusieron rojo camarón ante la última y peor movida de Blanca Jols.<p>

Lily pensó que aquello era lo más fuerte y absurdo que le tocó vivir desde que se le ocurrió llamar a James Potter para preguntarle si sería el padre de su bebé.

Miró nuevamente la pantalla en donde, extrañamente, estaba ella hablando, vestida sobriamente, con Harry a su lado y James a continuación. Era una repetición del programa al que había acudido la noche anterior.

Era extraño, tanto verse en televisión exponiéndose así. Pero había sido una respuesta instintiva. Puramente instintiva.

James le comentó a comienzos de semana sobre una loca idea. No se la podía describir de otra forma. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría a contar su vida privada y a justificarse frente a miles de personas en un programa de televisión? Ella no.

O eso pensó y se lo dijo.

James pensaba igual.

Pero su ética y moral se fueron al caño cuando el jueves en un programa de la tarde conocido por su panel de arpías y una conductora mala como la leche agria, Blanca Jols había comenzado con una sarta de mentiras de carga pesada. Para comenzar, había dicho que ellas habían hablado. Que Lily la llamó para amenazarla y que esa fue la razón por la que el miércoles tuvieran que internarla.

Lo cual era mentira por una simple razón: el disgusto no había sido por Lily, sino por James y la reunión que habían tenido en donde no llegaron a nada. Blanca había insinuado que merecía, como futura madre del bebé de James, una manutención importante hasta que naciese el chico. Regulus Black, ni lento ni perezoso y con el traje tan negro como su propio nombre, la miró fríamente, calmo, desde la otra punta de la mesa de conferencias de una de las salas en pleno edificio judicial, se negó. Punto.

Nada de lo planeado por Blanca se había podido llevar a cabo, y los nervios se destrozaron ante la tranquila fachada del inescrupuloso (como ella decía) abogado. Lo cual si le mereció una internación en el hospital. Era más bien una pataleta llevada a un alto grado.

Pero bueno.

Ella, fiel a su mala leche y dolida en su orgullo por no haber conseguido nada de lo que deseaba, injurió a quienes creía culpables.

Y a decir verdad, sus mentiras habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Había dicho también que en una ocasión conoció a Harry y que este era un caprichoso y un mandón. Parecido a su madre.

¡Todo era tan jodidamente irreal!

Pero fue lo que terminó con la paciencia de Lily.

Blanca Jols podía decir lo que se le antojara de ella pero NUNCA debió meterse con su hijo, que para colmo de males vio el programa.

¡¿Cómo esa mujer se atrevía a hablar mal de un niño de seis años?! ¿Qué tipo de corazón tenía?

Hecha una furia, Lily llamó a James y le comunicó que harían la entrevista y ante el tono, este no discutió. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que era una batalla perdida y que aún haciéndole frente, únicamente conseguiría quedar agotado y destrozado. Lily era una mujer de armas tomar y la muy jodida sabía usarlas.

La entrevista se llevó a cabo en el programa más prestigioso que pudiese tener la televisión nocturna. Con la periodista del momento, con una carrera de años sobre su cabeza y hombros, y siendo su living, recibidor de altos funcionarios, dirigentes y personalidades múltiples con influencia seria en todo el ambiente mundial.

Cuando Regulus movía, lo hacía con fuerza. Era obvio que no los haría presentar en un programucho de chimentos.

Lo cual fue una excelente jugada.

Lily y James se mostraron, respondiendo las preguntas con absoluta naturalidad y demostrándole al mundo que no eran los monstruos que Blanca Jols había dicho. Eso sí, debieron contar todo. Desde la forma de conocerse, el contrato, el nacimiento de Harry y la forma de enterarse de James. Hicieron pico de raiting como nunca se vio en la cadena de TV. La historia era sombrosa.

Como dos extraños acordaban traer a un pequeño al mundo, y que por x motivo desistían y como nueve meses después este pequeño venía al mundo, ajeno a todo. Y como naturalmente se dieron las cosas para que fuesen tan buenos amigos y que juntos pudiesen llevar a cabo la crianza de un niño encantador. Porque eso era lo que Harry era. Más de una ama de casa elogió el comportamiento de Harry ante las pequeñas preguntas que le hacían. ¿Y quién no adoraría esa mirada verde sincera? Tan parecida a la de la madre, espetaron algunas mujeres mayores. Otras más rígidas, pero no menos observadoras, largaban: los hijos son la carta de presentación de los padres.

Lo cual era obviamente, una luz verde. Porque si el niño era un bien educado muchachito quería decir que sus padres eran buenos y que todo el castillo de turbias declaraciones de Blanca Jols no eran más que mentiras. Puede que el pensamiento sea muy básico, pero mas no podía esperarse de personas que veían la vida de otros por televisión para vaciarse la cabeza un rato de sus propios problemas.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quedó alguien del otro lado después de esta larga ausencia? ¿Todavía existen arriesgados que esperan mis actualizaciones?<em>

_Voy a ser sincera, siento vergüenza en mucho sentidos. No solo por la ausencia producto de un mes de Julio de mierda, sino por que en todo ese tiempo, no han dejado de llegarme mensajes fabulosos, apoyando la historia y animándome como saben hacerlo. _

_Y ahora, presento este capitulo puente. En la jerga significa que si bien no tiene grandes escenas, sirve para dar paso a algo mejor o por lo menos, mas entretenido. Espero, sepan disculpar semejantes detalles que no son menores o irrelevantes._

_Mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos los lectores por la espera sufrida, sobre todo, por que yo había hecho un pacto con ustedes de actualizar cada quince días, el cual, rompí. _

_Sin más, me voy despidiendo y entenderé a la perfección si sus ganas o interés por el fic no son lo mismos. Sin embargo continuaré la historia puesto que, como bien me recordó una lectora (lo cual agradezco por que fue como una bofetada bien merecida) escribir es mi pasión._

_¡Besos!_

_Grisel_

_Saludos especiales para: Marce, tinazuaje, JinP, Florfleur, Bubbles of Colours, blanca, Leyla, Guest, Shar0n, Nerwen, JosWeasleyC, puguita_


	17. Inesperado

En cuanto traspasó las puertas de la sección en dónde se encontraba su despacho, supo que algo olía extraño y cuando el sillón del recibidor se mostró ocupado por esa curvilínea pelirroja, gruñó para sus adentros, molesto por la intromisión que aquello significaba.

No la saludó.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, tomó los mensajes que iban dirigidos a su persona, y continuó su camino con ese aire que lo hacía verse sumido en su propio mundo.

Tornó los ojos y no se preocupó cuando efectivamente, la puerta detrás de él, la que separaba su despacho del resto, casi da en las narices de la mujer.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Price? ― dejando el maletín sobre la impecable superficie del escritorio, leía las notas que su tan eficiente y regordeta secretaria había tomado.

― Esas no son formas de tratarme, Black―

― Tampoco es de muy buena educación que te presentes sin pedir una cita― finalmente, cuando la mirada fría de Regulus Black se ocupó de brindarle atención, un fuerte escalofrío la recorrió.

Lizbeth era la hija menor de una familia influyente y jamás había conocido la palabra no. Hasta que comenzó a estudiar en la universidad, y conoció a su callado y gélido compañero de curso. Ella, según las propias palabras de Regulus, pecaba de algo más insultante que ser superficial: era una chica inteligente pero tan influenciable que le daban nauseas. Y obviamente, siendo él quién era, no se disculpó por pensar así y mucho menos por expresárselo abiertamente.

Los años habían pasado de ello y una vez graduados, no habían mantenido el nulo contacto del cual disfrutaron, excepto para algunas cenas y festividades en dónde las familias de ambos se juntaban. Lo cual con el tiempo también se cortó puesto que Regulus Black se alejó de su familia al poco tiempo de graduarse.

― ¿Me hubieses dado una?

― No― el: es obvio, casi le pega en la cara, pero Lizbeth se mantuvo calma.― ¿Y bien? ¿Vienes a presumir tus nuevos pechos o algo?

― ¿Disculpa?

― ¿Quieres demandar al cirujano? No hago ese tipo de trabajos y tampoco conozco a nadie―

Podría sentirse ofendida, quizás "ultrajada", pero era sabido que Regulus Black no era un mero cubo de hielo, sino que el muy maldito era un asexual de primera ya que todo tiempo y energía invertido en algo que no fuese en ganar dinero era una jodida burla a las leyes naturales bajo las cuales manejaba su vida, por tanto, su comentario no poco tenía que ver con que la hubiese visto de forma indecorosa.

― En realidad vengo a hablar de Blanca Jols―

― ¿Sigues siendo amiga de la caza estatus?― Regulus se sentó tras el imponente escritorio y abrió la primera carpeta a su derecha. Nada en él parecía fuera de lugar, incluso los pliegues que la ropa formaba ante la posición, parecían detalladamente marcados y en su correcto lugar y tiempo.

― ¿No me invitaras nada?―

― Es evidente que no, pretendo que tu estancia sea corta―

Lizbeth se adelantó unos pasos.

― Tengo entendido que defiendes al impresentable de Potter―

― Lo de impresentable no puedo discutírtelo― con la pluma en sus manos, hizo una pequeña anotación en la blanca superficie y continuó leyendo― ¿Algo más?

― Blanca no es mala―

― No, simplemente está desesperada y la gente desesperada hace estupideces― estiró la mano y tocó uno de los botones del teléfono― . Podría decir que es muy tierno de tu parte preocuparte por que no exponga a tu amiga al ridículo que ella misma se ha buscado, pero...

La puerta se abrió y Jo, su asistente, entró.

― Señor...

― No tengo tiempo para nimiedades. Acompañe a la señorita a la salida―

― Señora― corrigió Lizbeth sintiéndose humillada. No es que esperase que él supiese que se había casado, mucho menos que pensase que la trataría como si fuese un ser humano, pero todos tenían su límite.

La filosa mirada de Regulus brilló burlona, cortada por el vidrio de los anteojos que llevaba.

― Mi error. Jo, acompaña a la señora a la salida― y como si nada, regresó al estudio del caso en sus manos. Liz tuvo la sensación que de ser cualquier otro, hubiese dado vuelta el sillón de cuero, acentuando los aires de importancia que desprendía. Pero con él no era necesario, aún en la misma posición en la cual le había hablado los cinco minutos que llevaba ahí, parecía mucho más ajeno a ella que el más extraño de los extraños en la otra punta del mundo.

Apretando la cartera en sus manos, única en su especie y más costosa de lo que cualquier empleado junior pudiese ganar en aquella firma en dos meses, se dio vuelta con toda la dignidad que su nombre y apellido le otorgaban y salió de allí.

Bien tendría en cuenta de decirle a Blanca que nunca más le pidiese un favor similar. Aunque también era su culpa. La idea de ir a hablar con el menor de los Black era tan irrisoria como pensar que se podía volar.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando llamó al elevador, viendo su reflejo distorsionado en las plateadas puertas.

Ella tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse. Pronto sería el aniversario de sus padres y la fiesta que estaba organizando en su honor llevaba más esfuerzo desde que su hermana Marie había dado un paso al costado.

No la culpaba, pensó mientras se adentraba en el elevador y marcaba plata baja. Ella y su esposo habían esperado mucho tiempo por la llegada de un bebé y luego de varios intentos, se habían embarazado casi en sus últimas esperanzas. Al ser Marie una mujer que pisaba los cuarenta, el riesgo en la gestación era elevado y ante las primeras incomodidades en una cena de prueba de postres, y tras la consulta con su obstetra, se alejó de la presión.

La perfección era por lejos la cosa más importante dentro de su familia, por tanto, que ella se hubiese casado a tan oportuna edad con David― un importante banquero de Irlanda― , la llenaba de orgullo ante el orgullo que sus padres mostraban.

¿Cómo era que Blanca entraba en esa ecuación?

Nadie la conocía realmente, no como Lizbeth creía conocerla. Blanca era así por que tuvo una infancia difícil, se repetía. Y bien podía ser tildada de "mujer cualquiera" dentro de la elite, pero Lizbeth consideraba el mote injusto. Blanca practicaba la vida que muchos hombres también hacían y no por eso se veían ni señalados ni repudiados.

Y Lizbeth podía ser frívola, pero tenía principios. Tal vez no tan definidos pero estaban ahí.

El móvil sonó en el momento en que las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Y?

― Blanca, estoy saliendo de su despacho. Era de esperarse, no conseguí nada―

― ¿Le dijiste lo que practicamos?

― Vine a una misión, no imposible sino absurda, y no. No le dije nada del discurso que preparaste. Es Regulus Black, no se le puede engañar, además, siquiera me dejó hablar― fuera, la calle estaba más transitada de lo que había estado cuando llegó y con premura, detuvo un taxi.

― ¡Hubieses insistido!― casi chilló Blanca.

― No iba a armar un escándalo― hizo una pausa para subirse al automóvil e indicarle al chofer hacia dónde debía dirigirse― . Mira, me pediste que viniese y lo hice, te dije de antemano que no conseguiríamos nada. Si tu abogado no tiene la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a él, cámbialo.

― Renunció―

Lizbeth quiso inclinarse y apoyar la cabeza sobre el vidrio, pero los buenos modales y la estampa que le habían enseñado a guardar, se lo impidieron.

― ¿Cuándo?

― Eso no importa. Ahora estoy sin abogado y nadie me quiere representar por qué todos le tienen miedo―

Silencio.

Regulus podía moverse en los altos estratos de las corporaciones, pero su fama como implacable era conocida por todos en el ámbito de las leyes.

― Podrías probar contratando a un extranjero. Mi padre tal vez pueda...―

― No, tú eres abogada y dado el hecho que no has podido cumplir con el favor que te pedí, bien podrías ayudarme con esto―

Lizbeth por poco y tira el teléfono.

― ¿Disculpa? No―

― Me lo debes―

― Blanca, estás loca. No. Me recibí pero jamás ejercí y lo sabes. Además, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. El aniversario de mis padres es en semanas y David me ha pedido exclusivamente que programe algo para el mes que vamos a pasar en América del norte.

― ¿América del norte?―

― Con todo el caos creí imprudente decírtelo, estabas tan agobiada pero...― no pudo evitar sonar animada ante la idea de pasar tanto tiempo con su esposo― . Tendrá una semana de reuniones y luego podremos tomarnos un descanso. Desde nuestra luna de miel hace un año que no hemos salido a ninguna parte en ese plan.

― ¿Y piensas dejarme aquí con todo el desastre?

― No es eso. Lo dices como si te estuviese traicionando―

― Lo parece. Eres mi amiga. No tienes derecho a dejarme sola y menos en la situación en la que me encuentro. James Potter va a salirse con la suya y mi bebé será visto como un maldito bastardo.

― Comprendo pero...―

― No, nunca llegarás a entenderlo. El padre de mi hijo me insulta en televisión y me hace quedar como la mala de la película al reclamarle que tenga la misma consideración con mi bebé que con la que tuvo con su primer hijo, ¿y tengo que soportarlo como si nada pasase?

Liz comenzaba a marearse, cuando Blanca se ponía en plan cargosa y con razón, nadie lograba callarla.

― Debes ayudarme― recalcó una vez más ante el silencio en la línea.

― Por más que quisiera, me estás pidiendo que me meta en la boca del lobo. Repito, nunca he ejercido y no quiero comenzar con Regulus Black como mi contrincante. Es un suicidio.

― …―

― Blanca, por favor, entiende―

― …―

― ¿Hola?―

―…― luego de otro breve silencio, el pitido dio por sentado que su amiga colgó.

Suspiró.

Era cierto que no podía ponerse en la piel de Blanca, pero lo que le pedía estaba fuera de todo instinto de supervivencia.

* * *

><p>Pasó una mano cuidadosamente por la cabeza del pequeño y éste le sonrió débilmente. Cerró la carpeta con los resultados y miró a sus amigos.<p>

― Faringitis― expresó mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio y tomaba el recetario― . En su caso es causado por una bacteria, por tanto puede tratarse. Los medicamentos harán efecto en dos días pero mientras le darán una de éstos cada ocho horas para evitar la fiebre y si no es suficiente, baños de agua tibia.

― Ha estado con mucha tos― expresó Lily preocupada.

― Es por la molestia en la garganta― Remus firmó las ordenes― . No hay de qué preocuparse, Lily. Harry estará bien en unos días.

El aludido cabeceó mientras su padre lo tomaba en brazos, y con apuro se aferró a él con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en su pequeño cuerpo.

― Es un niño fuerte, en pocos días estará como nuevo― alentó nuevamente al ver a la mujer tan preocupada.

Esa mañana cuando ambos llegaron a la guardia temprano, había retrasado su regreso a casa para atenderle personalmente. No es que no confiase en sus colegas, pero Harry era su sobrino y él era su orgulloso pediatra. Además, con la confianza que tenía con el pequeño, las pruebas y exámenes se hicieron rápidamente.

Se levantó y le entregó las recetas a ella, se acercó a James y acarició la cara de Harry.

― Ahora a portarse bien y hacer todo lo que digan, ¿sí?― Harry asintió suavemente y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su padre― . Cualquier duda que tengan, ya tienen mi teléfono.

― Agradecemos que te hayas quedado― expresó Lily mientras Remus se quitaba la bata y se colocaba el abrigo.

Él negó lentamente dando a entender que no había nada que agradecer.

Salieron del consultorio y caminaron hacia la salida.

― ¿Debes volver pronto?― preguntó James.

― No tanto― quitó importancia. El estacionamiento se encontraba a medio llenar.

― Gracias de nuevo― expresó Lily.

Se despidieron y mientras la familia iba caminando hacia el automóvil de James, Lily no pudo evitar preguntar:

― ¿Cómo es que aún no tiene hijos?

James sonrió buscando con la mano libre las llaves.

― Podría pensarse que es porque no tiene tiempo―

― Vive para su trabajo― señaló Lily.

― Pero Remus es chapado a la antigua―

― ¿Cómo es eso?― tomó las llaves que James le pasaba y quitó la alarma.

― Creo que todavía busca con quién tenerlos. Sus padres eran muy unidos― Lily abrió la puerta trasera y se subió. Una vez lista tomó a Harry en brazos y lo cubrió con la manta que habían traído. James cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta y se subió por el lado del conductor ― ¿Todo bien?

― Sí, aunque creo que habrá que darse otro baño―

Encendió el motor.

― En cuanto a Remus, algo comentó tiempo atrás―

― Siempre creímos que sería el primero en darnos sobrinos― dijo James seguro― Con Sirius incluso bromeábamos con los nombres.

― Dudo que le gustase...―

― Remus nunca se ha quejado. En el fondo creo que también lo pensaba así― remojó sus labios y continuó― . Sus padres se casaron jóvenes y le tuvieron ya de grandes.

― Como un niño milagro―

― Algo así, si― Harry tosió y se aferró a su madre.

Lily lo meció dulcemente, acariciando su espalda, para calmarle los espasmos y cuando finalmente dejó de toser, continuó sumergido en su sueño.

― Siempre tuvo facilidad con los niños. Tiene paciencia y mucho temple―

― Sería un excelente padre― apreció la pelirroja.

James no podía estar más de acuerdo. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio como Harry se movía bajo la frazada de elefantes, con torpeza. Si él siendo quién era había logrado llevar una paternidad decente, era más que seguro que su amigo podría con la tarea. Claro que tenía que encontrar con quién. No había muchas mujeres que aguantasen los horarios que imponía una carrera como la pediatría, sobre todo por las horas que Remus se abnegaba a trabajar.

Siendo completamente ajeno al hecho que era tema de conversación, Remus Lupin viró a la izquierda con una media sonrisa.

Su móvil sonó.

― ¿Si?― preguntó atendiendo con el manos libres.

― ¿Vamos a comer? Tengo hambre―

― Sirius, son las diez de la mañana y recién salgo― fue contundente― ¿Algo más? estoy conduciendo.

― Dije a comer― el hombre del otro lado de la línea bufó.

― Sirius, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?

― Me tomé el día. En realidad pensaba ir a buscar a Harry al colegio y llevarlo de paseo a la tarde, pero James me acaba de llamar para decirme que no estaba bien―

― Lo sé, lo atendí recién― Dio vuelta en un cruce prestando más atención en lo que hacía que en escuchar a su amigo― . Y no puedes ir a visitarlo, no hoy por lo menos. Harry se pone muy contento y pierde la noción de la energía que gasta. Necesita reposo.

― …―

― Ve a trabajar si te aburres―

― No, estaba pensando en llamar a mi hermano, pero vamos, esta de un humor negro―

― ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

― Regulus nació de mal humor, pero desde que comenzó a hacerse cargo del tema de James no ha dejado de mandarme indirectas―

― Como si alguna de ellas te llegase. Naciste inmune, ¿recuerdas?

― Inmune no significa sordo ― bufó. Al no obtener otra respuesta, dijo―. Está bien, iré a trabajar. Mira lo que me haces hacer.

― ¿Disculpa? ― dio media vuelta en una rotonda y continuó camino ― Dependes demasiado de nosotros.

― ¿Nosotros?

― Se te han pinchado los planes con Harry entonces me llamas. Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que tal vez sería hora de…

― No lo digas.

― ¿Por qué no? Tienes más de treinta y mucho tiempo libre. No eres adicto al trabajo como yo o padre de familia como James. En algo debes ocupar el tiempo.

― Deja de insistir, no me haré paracaidista ―

―…―

― ¿Hola?

― Hay veces me pregunto de dónde sacas semejantes respuestas. ¿Tienes un equipo de guionistas pegados a la oreja? ― espetó Remus frenando en un cruce.

― Que va, me auto gestiono solito ― hizo una pausa ― ¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos encontramos? ―insistió.

― No, pienso ir a dormir en cuanto… dame un segundo ― Sirius no tuvo tiempo ni de re acomodarse en el sillón en dónde descansaba. Al instante, un chirrido espantoso le obligó a alejar el auricular de su oído.

No podía decirse que era un mal presentimiento puesto que estaba oyendo una serie de ruidos que concordaban con algo malo, terriblemente malo.

Y maldijo cuanto la llamada se cortó.

* * *

><p><em>Un año y monedas después, tengo el descaro de aparecer. No tuve inspiración, lo juro. Esta historia sufrió el <strong>peor<strong> parón que tuve como escritora, porque siquiera con Mi tipo estuve más de un año sin actualizar._

_Lamento muchísimo la demora. Sé que seguir dándole una chance es difícil puesto que también estaría indignada ante tal desaparición si fuese una lectora, pero no podía entregarles un capitulo escrito a la fuerza, espero sepan entender._

_Y para quienes le sigan dando la oportunidad a la historia, les agradezco de todo corazón._

_El viaje continua y los que deseen seguir en el tren, son más que bienvenidos._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_100 litros de paciencia liquida para reponer, para: Crushed icee, lunarisita, Bubbles of Colours, Palemoyna, Marce, Guest, Leyla, Diluz, tinazuaje, Hannah Potter, puguita, Florfleur, leuke, Randa1, Jackeline, Shar0n, JinP, AriaBlanco, JosWeasleyC, AndieC.P, Gaby, Carol, LMCE16._


End file.
